After the Storm
by JoeyStar
Summary: DISCONTINUED Set a couple of years after OwlKnight, this is a continuation of the story of Elspeth and Darkwind, Firesong and Silverfox etc... including all of your favourite characters. Contains implied sex and slash.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** Valdemar, Heralds, Companions etc … none of that belongs to me, it's all the property of Mercedes Lackey. I'm just borrowing the characters for a while … apart from Aline who is most definitely mine : )

**A/N: **Okay, well this is not only my first Mercedes Lackey fanfic, it's my first fanfic altogether. So if you're gonna review … please be gentle!

- **Updated 23/5 – **Darkwind are Elspeth are NOT married

- **Updated 29/5** – Additional story added (bottom section)****

**------------**

**After the Storm**

**By: JoeyStar**

**Timeframe: **Set a year or so after **Owlknight**

**------------**

**(Haven)**

The air was still and peaceful, the early morning light creeping over the horizon and heralding a new day. Herald-Mage Elspeth lay in her lover's arms staring up at the ceiling and trying to settle her queasy stomach.

She had been feeling unwell for several days now, but was reluctant to speak of it to her mate – he had enough to worry about on his own. Since the violent Mage Storms of several years ago, the threat of war with the Eastern Empire and the barbarian invasion from the north they had had little time to be alone together, to enjoy each other's company, or just to sit and talk.

Her stomach rebelling once again, Elspeth pulled away from her partner's arms, rolled out of the bed and hurried towards the bathing room, which held the privy for their suites.

Adept Darkwind K'Sheyna awoke to the increasingly recognisable sound of his lover throwing up. Yawning, he sat up in their bed, pushing his silver – white hair out of his face, ice-blue eyes blinking. Trying to hurry, but equally trying not to aggravate his aching muscles, Darkwind pulled a midnight blue silk robe around him and crossed into the bathing room.

Elspeth had felt him the moment he had awaked and she wasn't surprised when an elegant but strong hand began smoothing her silver streaked brown curls back from her forehead. The other arm encompassed her shoulder and she leant against Darkwind, unable to do anything but retch miserably.

When she had finally disposed of what felt like an entire month of meals, she pulled away from the privy, one hand covering her mouth. Darkwind helped her up and lead her back into the main room of their suites. He sat her down in a chair and placed a cup of fresh water in her hands. 'Drink, otherwise you'll become dehydrated.'

Not having the strength to argue, Elspeth sipped at the water, savouring the lightly lemon taste. Within in a fraction of a candlemark she had drained the glass and placed it down on the table with a light chink.

Looking up she saw that Darkwind was watching her seriously from underneath his shock of loose silver hair. Sighing inwardly she held up a hand to stave off what she knew was coming next. 'I know, I know. I should go and see a Healer.'

'I don't know why you haven't already,' Darkwind told her in frustration. 'Seeing a Healer would have sorted this problem weeks ago.' He ran one hand through his hair distractedly. 'Promise me Elspeth that you'll go and see one today – before your first class.'

His ice-blue eyes, so much lighter than when she had first met him – bleached by the nodes – bored into her intently. Rubbing her aching temples she murmured, 'I don't have the time.'

'Then make the time. I'm serious Elspeth, this is ridiculous. I don't understand why you're making yourself suffer like this.' A sudden thought struck him and his eyes widened slightly. 'Is there something you're not telling me?'

_That I think I know what's wrong? That I don't know how to tell you? That I don't know how everyone else will react? That I don't know how _you _will react? That I- _'No,' Elspeth lied smoothly, 'there's nothing. And if it will make you feel better I'll go and see someone today.' 

Smiling wanly, Darkwind stroked her free hand gently. 'That's all I can ask _ke'chara_.'

------------

A candlemark or so later found Elspeth dressed and walking out across Companion's Field. Darkwind had already left for his first class – since returning to the Collegium after crowing Tremane as Hardorn's king he had taken up his old position as Tayledras ambassador and instructor to the newest Herald Mages. As had she, but her first class wasn't until the afternoon and besides, she wanted to seek some female advice.

She had toyed with the notion of seeking out Talia, the Queen's Own Herald, and had gone so far as to enquire about her whereabouts. All her husband Herald Dirk had been able to tell Elspeth was that Talia was on Queen Selenay's business and would be out of Haven for a couple of days. Leaving Dirk to look after their eight year old son Jemmie, something he had seemed a little nervous about.

Smiling at the memory of Dirk's expression, Elspeth continued to move farther into the field, eyes searching through the field of white, incandescent shapes.

_:Looking for me dearling?:_ the words drifted into Elspeth's mind accompanied by the raised head of a Companion, in the corner of the field. She smiled as her Companion broke off from graizing and trotted towards her.

_:Of course – why else would I come into the field?:_ Elspeth returned with a mental smile._ :I just can't live without seeing your gorgeous face each morning.:_

Gwena snorted, the equivalent of a human's laugh and nudge her Chosen, lipping the sleeve of her whites._ :Flatterer. Why are you really here?:_

Elspeth hesitated for a second, then decided to be honest. Gwena was pretty intelligent, even for a Companion. She would be able to tell if Elspeth was lying. Beside, you couldn't lie when using mindspeech anyway. _:Can I ask your advice about something private?:_

Gwena flicked her mane, shooing away a horse-fly before answering. _:Oh course Chosen. You know you can talk to me about anything. Even your man…: _the Companion added slyly, and Elspeth received a welter of images in ideas that would have made her blush to the roots of her hair in any other situation. Now though, her mind was too focused on her own problems to even reprimand Gwena for her dirty mind.

Sensing her Chosen's seriousness, Gwena nudged her again. _:Let's take a ride, then you can tell me what this is all about.:_

------------

Back inside the Collegium, Darkwind stood facing his students, all Herald-Mage trainees, inside his wood-panalled work room. The work-room was a perfectly circular room with heavy magical shields to stop anything which might take place inside from leaking out. His group was small, it consisted of three boys and one girl, all with unusually strong Mage Gifts. All who could one day, with the correct training, become Adepts like himself an Elspeth.

Although he watched them all, he watched the youngest two in particular: Kris and Lyra – his brother and sister in-law. Or to be more exact, his _half-_brother and sister-in-law. While Elspeth _was _the daughter of Selenay, her father had been an ignorant fool who had tried to kill his own wife in an attempt to take the Valdemaran throne and had died in the attempt. Selenay had then married again, shortly after the defeat of Ancar on the Iftel border, this time to Prince Daren of Rethwellen – Elspeth's uncle. Unlike most people, Darkwind had found Elspeth's family easy to understand. He was used to complicated family trees, within the Hawkbrother clans it was a common place event for a sister and brother from one family to wed the sister and brother from another. To keep things simple thought, he referred to them as his brother and sister, Herald-Mage trainees, and Heirs to the throne of Valdemar since Elspeth's abdication.

The fifteen year-olds were attempting to learn tandem work, in which the joined their shields together and worked as a unit. It was advanced level magery – somewhere between the levels of Journeyman and Master, but Darkwind had felt they were ready for a challenge.

His other students, the dark haired, slender Reni and the tall, strongly built Tannis, were focusing on developing different magical shields for different purposes, such as fire, mage winds, and weapons.

Still, even though his mind was focused on what his students were doing, he couldn't help worrying about Elspeth. Despite her words he knew there was something she wasn't telling him and he wondered whether this was cause for alarm. He idly wondered what she was doing with her free morning… and whether she had gone to see a Healer yet.

_:Vree?:_ he sent suddenly, keeping one eye firmly on Kris and Lyra as he felt for his bondbird.

_:?:_

_:Do you know where Elspeth is?:_ he asked the forestgyre, noticing with a slight smile that the golden and silver of the twins magical shields were beginning to meld slightly.

_:I look,: _the bird replied, then shortly later, _:I find.:_

_:Where?:_

_:Horse-field. With horse.:_ Vree's understanding was somewhat limited but Darkwind understood him easily enough. _:Thank you Vree. You can go and hunt now.:_

_:Bring you back some?:_

Darkwind smiled again. _:No thanks, just have fun.:_

_:Fun,: _the bird agreed, his sense fading from Darkwind's mind. The Hawkbrother's attention returned to his students and while both Reni and Tannis were still working their way steadily through the task he had set them, Lyra and Kris appeared to have stopped.

'Problems?' he glided over to them and observed their half-meshed auras critically. 'You're doing well. Why have you stopped?'

'Kris won't relax his own shields enough for it to go any further.' Lyra complained, at the same time as Kris said: 'Lyra's too relaxed, I can't grasp the rest of her aura.'

Darkwind held back his laughter at their identical expression of accusation. _Remind me_, he thought,_ never to have twins!_ Seeing their still stricken faces he relented and smiled slightly. 'Okay, I think that's enough for today everyone. Reni, Tannis, very good work on those shields. I'll be testing them next lesson so make sure you practice some time today.' He turned to the twins who had released their magic, but were still watching him with matching woeful looks. It was strange just how much they looked like Elspeth in certain lights.

Putting a hand on each of their shoulders he lead them towards the door. 'What am I always saying in circumstances like these?' He prompted them as they followed Reni out of the room.

Lyra sighed a little, her shoulder's dropping. '_Don't expect to much of yourself._'

'Exactly. I've told you this before and I will probably tell you again many times in the future but, the work you are attempting is Master level magery. I will not lie to you, it _is_ difficult.' He closed the door behind them and sealed it with his magic. 'But it's also a challenge and that's what you two need. It may even be one of the hardest things you have to do, looking at the way in which the Mage Storms have affected magic I wouldn't be surprised if we are limited to Master level magic for hundreds of years to come.' He watched for their reaction. Kris looked sceptical and Lyra bored. Sighing inwardly he ushered them along the corridor. 'Of with you two, we'll try again tomorrow okay?'

'Okay. Bye Darkwind.'

'Yeah, bye Darkwind.'

Without another word, the golden haired twins hurried off down the corridor leaving Darkwind looking after them thoughtfully.

------------

'I would hope that this is private and not going to go any further than here?' Elspeth inquired, perching on the edge of the bed and watching the man nervously. On Gwena's advice she had finally decided to see a Healer – actually, her mind _had _been swayed by another bought of throwing up if she was to be honest – but Gwena had helped to put things in perspective. Then there had been the problem of which Healer to ask to see. Seeing as she used to be the Heir and was still the Queen's daughter she could have seen anyone… but she wanted to be comfortable. So she had chosen Healer Devan, a close friend of Talia's and someone Elspeth had known since she was a child.

'You know the rules as well as I Elspeth,' Devan remarked without turning around. 'Of course this is private. Now if you want to be lie back on the bed we can begin.'

_:Relax kitten, I'm with you.: _Gwena's warm presence reassured her and she lay back on the bed, hands by her sides.

Devan turned around then, a piece of parchment in his hand, and his eyes twinkling. 'Well, from how you've described your symptoms to me, I think I can take a guess at what the problem is. I'll just do one more test to be sure though.' He leant over her abdomen, his hands resting lightly on her chest and closed his eyes.

Elspeth lay in silence, feeling horribly agitated as she waited for Devan's judgment. _:I'm a little nervous,:_ she confessed to her Companion to fill the silence. She felt Gwena laugh in her mind. _:Gods dear, I can't remember the last time you admitted that without a scowl!:_

_:Don't mock me horse.:_ Elspeth shot back and would have added more had Devan not opened his eyes and smiled down at her.

'Well, I can certainly tell you what's wrong with you Elspeth,' he helped her into a sitting position, 'though I think you already knew…'

People were watching him. People were definitely watching him. Or to be more accurate, _Herald's _were watching him – trainees and full Heralds both. And every so often they'd smile and then try to hide it. It was starting to get very worrying.

------------

Darkwind tried to ignore the knowing looks and strange grins that were being shot at him as he traversed the corridors of the Collegium, heading for his rooms. He didn't have another class that day and was looking forward to meeting Elspeth there for lunch. He wondered whether she had seen a Healer yet.

He rounded the corner onto the hall which held his and Elspeth's suites. As he nearer, he noticed that the door was open and he could hear voices coming from inside.

'… everyone knows?'

'Well, I'm not sure if _everyone _does…'

'Skif! This is the worst possible thing that could have happened! If anyone has said anything to Darkwind-'

'Don't worry, they won't have. I made them promise not to.'

'Oh, this is _all _your Companion's fault-'

'You can't blame Cymry, she just repeated what she heard. No one told her it was a secret.'

'So who told Cymry?'

'She said it was Ahrodie.'

'But how on earth did Dirk know?'

'Oh he didn't. Rolan told her.'

'Well who told the Queen's Own's Companion? The biggest gossip in Companion's Field?'

_:Erm… that would have been me…:_ even Darkwind heard the shame in Gwena's voice clearly.

'Gwena! I told you it was private! How could you?'

_:It just slipped out when Rolan and I were…:_

'Please, don't go into detail.' Skif interrupted the Companion as Darkwind rounded the edge of the door and entered the rooms. He look in Elspeth sitting in the chair she had vacated several candlemarks earlier and Skif standing with his back to the door. Then he couldn't hold back the question any longer. 'What in the Star- Eyed's name is going on Elspeth?'

They both jumped, Skif whirling around guiltily, then relaxing fractionally as he recognised Darkwind. Elspeth fiddled with the braiding on the sleeves of her whites and asked innocently, 'what do you mean love?'

_:You're an awful liar.:_ He told her bluntly, patience rapidly coming to an end. 'Every Herald from here to the Eastern Empire knows something that I don't and I have a shrewd feeling it's something to do with what we were talking about this morning.' He walked over to his life-bonded and took the seat opposite her. 'Are you going to tell me what it is?'

Elspeth shot Skif a beseeching glance, but Skif was no fool. With a quick smile and a wave he hurried out of the room, closing it gently behind him and leaving Elspeth no escape from the question.

Releasing that she didn't have a choice, even though she had actually wanted to pick the time and place to tell him, Elspeth leant forward and took his hand in hers gently. He watched her intently, almost as if he was looking for the answer in her big blue eyes.

'Darkwind… _ke'chara_… you know that I love you more than anything don't you?'

Puzzled by the direction her words were going, Darkwind nodded slowly.

Elspeth took a deep breath and plunged. 'How would you feel if you had to share that love with someone else?'

_This _startled him and he almost jerked his hand away. 'What do you mean? Have you met someone else?'

Elspeth shook her head at his naivety. 'No love,' she finally told him: 'I'm pregnant.'

**------------**

**(Unknown)**

The woman huddled in the corner, her filthy hair half obscuring her vision as she stared blankly ahead of her. Her bruised face was bowed over her knees and the remains of her white clothing hung loosely from her slender frame.

Behind her footsteps could be heard, as if someone was impatiently pacing backwards and forwards.

A strangled gasp escaped the woman's lips and the footsteps stopped.

'What is it?'

The woman began rocking backwards and forwards, her hands plucking nervously at the ragged sleeves of her clothes, her dark eyes fixed on something only she could see

'Well? What do you See?'

Slowly, as if each word cost her more than she could say, the woman began to speak. 'I see … the End … the End is coming …'

In a flurry of movement, the woman was seized by the arm and spun viciously around. Her eyes were dark pools of emotion, projecting an oblique terror that was only partly connected to her immediate situation.

'What did you say?'

'The End …' the woman whispered. 'They will come for you … and they will kill you.'

'Do you mean …?'

'He is coming. He will bring the end.'

'That child? Impossible!'

The woman shook her head slowly. 'No … I have Seen this. It will happen …' she trailed off as a pair of hands closed around her neck, squeezing tighter and tighter.

'This will not happen! See something else!'

'I – I can't …' the woman choked out, clawing at the hands around her neck. 'This is what I See … the End …'

'The End will not come until I say it does!' A backhanded blow caught the woman across the face and she fell against the wall, coughing weakly as the air rushed back into her sore lungs.

'Now … lets see what we can do about this boy …'

-----------------------

**Didn't see that one coming did you? Yeah, I know if was a bit obvious to say the least but I wanted to start this fic off with a mixture of obvious plotlines and intriguing mystery– so I hope the last section provided plenty of the latter!**

**Remember that more reviews means more chapters … and faster reviews mean faster chapters … isn't it a nice spiral of happiness? xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Valdemar, Heralds, Companions etc … none of that belongs to me, it's all the property of Mercedes Lackey. I'm just borrowing the characters for a while … apart from Aline who is most definitely mine : )

**A/N:** Well, in response to lots of suggestions, I have re-uploaded the first two chapters and I hope they're looking better now! HUGE thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far:

- **Updated: 23/5 – **Darkwind and Elspeth are NOT married.

**I love this:** no more modern phrases (I hope!) thanks for pointing it out though!

**Thryn:** hope this is becoming a little less predictable

**Rosethorn:** I promise that you will see more Talia/Dirk in the future! I love them as much as you so I'll put them in : )

**Dreamwind:** My sentiments exactly. Where do you think I got the idea from?

**LeopardDance:** thanks for the mind-to-mind tip – have corrected that now! Hope you like the next chapter : )

**Konitsu:** glad you like it!

**Ola:** do you study English language? A weird question I know, but I've never heard the word 'syntax' used outside of the class before!

**Etcetera-cat:** hope you like the second chapter as much as you seemed to like the first : )

Here is chapter 2 … please read and review (and enjoy!)

**------------**

**After the Storm**

**By: JoeyStar**

**Timeframe: **Set a year or so after **Owlknight**

**------------**

**(K'Valdemar Vale)**

Healing Adept Firesong K'Treva listened carefully to the messenger bird, a slow smile drawing across his scarred face under the leafy mask.

'Silverfox! Come and hear this!'

The other man, leaning over a table in the lower level of the _ekele _put down his work and glanced up at the leafy bower overhead where his _ashke_ was working. Wondering what Firesong had gotten excited over this time, the _kestra'chern _straightened up and made his way up towards Firesong's work room.

His lover appeared to be staring out of the window, smiling, and it was only when the dark haired Kaled'a'in came closer that he spotted the tiny bird the Adept was _really _looking at.

'What-?'

'Shssh. Listen to this.' Firesong beckoned him over as the message began to reply for the second time. The tiny messenger bird was actually magical – similar to the one that had summoned Firesong to K'Sheyna Vale all those years ago, where he had first met Elspeth and Darkwind. And speaking of Elspeth and Darkwind…

'_To Healing Adept Firesong K'Treva and _Kestra'chern_ Silverfox K'Leshya. Greetings from Haven! It seems in age since you were last here and even longer since we last spoke. How are you? Or more to the point: where are you? The last thing you told us was that you were travelling to K'Vala Vale in search of a pupil worthy of your _outstanding_ talents. How is that venture going?_

_Elspeth and I are fine, if you were wondering. The only current problem is that her mother – Queen Selenay – has been cajoling us to get married recently. She seems to think that Elspeth's reputation is being mired by her living with me but us not being married – especially with our latest news. But we're happy as we are and personally, I think Elspeth revels in being disgraceful and I don't want to spoil her fun.' _Firesong snickered at Darkwind's words, knowing how truthfully he spoke. Silverfox shushed him and turned back to the message.

'_…everything in Haven is fine. Since the call for help from over your way – those barbarians from the north? – well since then everything's been pretty quite. It's been nice to live in peace for a while, although Elspeth and I _have _been busy lately. We're still training the next generation of Herald-Mages and I think I actually have some promising ones this time…_' the message went on to explain about his different pupils and how each was progressing. He explained about the twins and how he hoped Firesong thought he was doing to right thing by introducing tandem magic so early on. At this Firesong laughed again, amused that the self-possessed Darkwind was actually asking for his advice in something. Silverfox elbowed him into silence and they both turned back to the message once more.

'_… so I think I feel better about that now. Oh! Elspeth's just reminded me about our biggest news! I only found out yesterday myself, though I think the whole of the Herald's Collegium – Companions and Heralds – knew before I did. It's still a little of a shock to me, but Elspeth wanted our out-of-Haven friends to know as soon as possible, hence this message…_'

'Oh tell us, just tell us!' Silverfox eyed his bouncing lover with amusement, especially considering that Firesong had already listened to the message once.

'_…Anyway, Elspeth telling me to hurry this up so we can go and talk to her parents, so here goes: I'm going to be a father! Elspeth's pregnant!_'

'Elspeth's pregnant?' Silverfox echoed the message, his tone amazed. Somehow, Elspeth had never struck him as the mothering kind of woman – but she had and Darkwind had been together for nearly ten years now, and he supposed it was the next step. No wonder Selenay wanted them to get married!

'_… Elspeth wants me to ask a favour of Firesong._' The message continued. '_When the baby comes in nine months, she would really like it if you could be here and help deliver him or her – we don't know which yet. Anyway, I really have to go now… I can hear Elspeth calling me and she's getting a little impatient._' At this they both grinned, having both been on the receiving end of Elspeth's temper in the past. '_We both hope you are well, and give our love Kero and Eldan._

_From Adept Darkwind K'Sheyna and Herald-Mage Elspeth_.'

'Pregnant?'

'I know!' Firesong collapsed the little magic bird into his hand and dropped it onto his work table.

'It's a bit of a shock.' Silverfox admitted, wandering across the room and toying thoughtfully with a piece of parchment. 'Are you going to except their offer?'

'To travel to Haven for the birth? I don't know.' Firesong took the parchment from his lover, glanced at it, and put it back onto the table. 'It's a good idea. Darkwind's right – we haven't seen them for years.'

'It _would _be nice to catch up.' Silverfox admitted. 'But what about Dar'ian?'

Firesong frowned, brows creasing behind his leafy mask. 'Well… he'll have _almost_ finished his training with me by that time.'

'Oh _ke'chara_… 'almost' isn't good enough. You can't interrupt Dar'ian's training for him by travelling thousands of leagues to Haven.'

'It's hardly thousands of leagues…' Firesong began.

'That doesn't matter!' Silverfox cut him off, looking a little angry. 'You have to get over this problem of picking things up and then just discarding them. And you have to learn that you can't do that with people! Especially after everything Dar'ian has been through!'

'Okay!' Firesong snapped, slamming his hand down onto the table and making Silverfox jump slightly. The mage lowered his tone. 'Okay. You're right and we both know it.'

Silverfox took pity on his lover and took his hand gently, stroking Firesong's fingers. 'If your heart is really set on going I'm sure we can work something out. You should talk to Dar'ian though.'

'And Keisha. If we do go to Valdemar he's hardly going to leave his partner behind. Cursed children in love.'

'Hey!' Silverfox thumped him on the arm in mock anger. Firesong held his haughty stance for a moment and then gathered his lover to him in a tight embrace. 'We can speak to them later.'

------------

Darian Firkin K'Vala K'Valdemar fidgeted, shifting his weight from one leg to the other as the council session proceeded in the normal fashion. In the normal _boring_ fashion. Right now yet another one of the farmers from Errold's Grove was standing before the council – this time accusing the Ghost Cat tribe of stealing some of his cattle. The endless stream of villager's complaints over as many months meant that Darian could normally predict exactly when the meeting would descend into accusation and name placing. To put it completely plainly, Darian was bored.

He sighed, his mind going back to Keisha, the Healer of Errold's Grove. He had never envied her anymore than he did now. Even though her position as Healer meant that she was technically one of the Vale Elders, her duties meant that she was exempt from all but the most important council meetings. Leaving him to suffer the delights of them alone more often than not.

A sharp glance from Starfall made him blush and he tried to pay more attention to the argument in front of him. The mage was listening to the villager with an passive look on his face and Darian tried to follow his example.

'- when I went back they were gone!' The villager – a beefy looking man – exclaimed angrily. 'And one of those were the last ones near my cattle!' He pointed accusingly at the Ghost Cat representatives on the council – who glared back angrily.

Darian rolled his eyes, ignoring the raised eyebrow that his elder brother Snowfire directed at him. Nightwind, Snowfire's wife followed her husband gaze, and smiled slightly at Darian's expression. Then when Snowfire had turned back to the discussion, she rolled her eyes right back at him, making _him_ smile this time. At least he had one ally on the council who saw these sessions in as boring a way as he did.

Now the Ghost Cat representative was standing, delivering his defence to the council. Darian closed his eyes slightly and tried to focus on the speaker.

It wasn't working. His eyes and mind kept wandering. He found himself thinking that perhaps he was a little too young to be a full Elder of K'Valdemar Vale. Back when they had first formed the Vale it had seemed a good idea to be an Elder, to have a say and have himself listened to. But now he was finding out that the politic side of his position was beginning to grate on his nerves.

'Dar'ian, will you _pay attention_!' A voice hissed from behind him – a voice layered with hidden humour. Darian jumped, then turned around the see a mischievous looking Firesong standing behind him on the outskirts of the council circle.

Starfall glanced up upon hearing the voice and excused himself from the conflict with a nod to Snowfire to continue.

'What's so important that you will interrupt a council session for it?' He demanded, arms folded across his chest.

Firesong inclined his head sardonically. 'Come Father, it's not like I'm interrupting anything important.'

'Don't trivialise council business.' His father snapped, normally even temper shortened by the extended council session.

Firesong sighed, noting his father's mood and deciding – wisely Darian thought – not to continue in his usual vein. 'Actually, it was Dar'ian I wanted to talk to.'

'Did it have to be in the middle of a council session?' Starfall couldn't quite manage to keep the sigh out of his voice.

'Well… it _is_ important… otherwise I wouldn't _dare _intrude…' Firesong drawled, flicking his waist-length silver hair over one shoulder.

'Firesong.' Starfall, as the mage's father, was possibly the only person in the world who could out-wait and out-patience his son. Firesong held the pose for a little longer and then relaxed grinning. 'Really Father. I _do _have to talk to Dar'ian.'

'Well…' Starfall glanced back over his shoulder at the continuing council session and shook his head. 'I suppose Dar'ian can be excused. _This _time.' He smiled at the young man, having noticed his not-so-subtle shifts of attentions during the session. 'Off with you young one.'

Darian threw a grateful glance at Starfall and fell in beside Firesong. As they walked away from the council session, Darian looked up at his mentor and winked. 'Thanks,' he whispered.

'No problem.' The mage returned generously. 'But just remember that you owe me one.'

------------

'So what's this all about?' Darian asked, looking from Firesong to Silverfox and back again. 'I mean, I know that council sessions are boring but you've never interrupted one before. In fact, I don't think you've ever attended one – let alone interrupted one. So what's got you so … excited?'

Silverfox laughed at his expression when he said the word, ushering him into a seat in his and Firesong's shared _ekele_. Firesong dropped down beside his lover and took his hand casually. Darian, used to their personal shows of affection with their home didn't even notice.

'Well-' Silverfox began, the he paused glancing at his partner. Firesong waved a languid hand, a clear sign for him to continue. 'Firesong and I have had a message from our friends back in Haven, Darkwind K'Sheyna and Herald-Mage Elspeth. They've invited us to join them there for the birth of their first child – it's in nine months or so.

'Now Firesong and I have talked about this all afternoon and we've weighed up all the positive and negatives points. We've come to the conclusion that they can afford to let us go but…' he stopped and turned pointedly towards Firesong.

The mage shifted his position and looked straight at his student, removing his mask so that his silver eyes could see Darian more easily. The fact that Darian was used to seeing him unmasked was the only thing that kept him from flinching at the scarred and pitted skin. It was a constant reminder to any magic users about the price of using the ultimate magic. It had certainly been a blow for the once beautiful Firesong and Darian often wondered whether he would have survived if it hadn't been for Silverfox's constant presence.

Realising that a distinct silence had fallen, Firesong cleared his throat. 'The problem with us travelling to Haven is one, the journey is going to be long and arduous because thanks to our lovely Mage Storms gating is completely out of the question. And though Silverfox has tried to dissuade me, I want to reach Haven well in advance of the birth, in case there are any … complications. After all, the child _will _be a relative of mine,' he added, reminding both Darian and Silverfox of his and Elspeth's blood-ties through Herald-Mage Vanyel. 'All of which means that due to the fact that the journey will take longer than usual by road – four months or so because of the bad weather - well … we have to leave soon.'

'What's the second problem?' Darian cut in, becoming a little impatient at his mentor's rambling.

'Well… you.' Firesong admitted bluntly, earning him an elbow in the ribs from Silverfox. 'Okay, that didn't come out quite right. I meant that I am still your teacher and therefore my actions affected yours. And if I was to go to Haven…'

'…then I would have to go too?' Darian finished thoughtfully, watching and receiving Firesong's nod.

Now Silverfox took up the vein, looking earnest. 'We hate to hurry you in this decision Dar'ian – we know it effects not only you, but also Keisha – but Firesong wishes to reach Haven as soon as possible.' He leant forward towards Darian, watching him carefully. 'One other thing you should know before you make any decisions is that it is important you make them for the right reasons. Perhaps you should talk to Snowfire or Starfall – we'll be speaking to them on our behalf anyway, but I think your views should come from you.' He ran out of things to say.

Darian looked thoughtful. 'Who would be going to the capital? Just you and me?'

'We've spoken to Kero and Eldan as well – told them the good news. You know they've been wanting to return home for a while now – they've been away from years. But it's such a long way they keep putting it off. I think they'll be quite relieved to leave K'Valdemar Vale!'

'Um…' Darian tried to articulate his thoughts into words and succeeded in a half- hearted way. 'I think I need some time to think about this. And I definitely need to talk to Keisha – I think she would have more problem leaving here than I.'

Silverfox and Firesong shared a glance. 'We know about Keisha and her responsibilities and you're right – you would need to talk to her. Where is she now?' Silverfox enquired.

'She's in the village at the moment, although she'll be back this evening. I can talk to her then.'

'And we'll talk to my father and _your _brother.'

Sensing the dismissal, Darian jumped up and hurried out of the _ekele_ his thoughts churning. Was it all too much of a coincidence? His growing feeling of boredom within the Vale, like he was missing out on something within his life. And now Firesong came along with a way out and not just to anyplace but Haven itself!

Memories assailed Darian and he was back in Justyn's cottage, staring up at the old mage's paintings of the heroes of the Mage Storms – all of whom had worked from Haven, even though two of them were Tayledras. Elspeth and Darkwind? Somewhere in the back of his mind he remembered being told that Firesong had been friends with those heroes for years, but to Darian they were almost out of a fairy tale. And if he went to Haven he would finally get to meet them!

Suddenly, his urge to find Keisha and talk with her about the possible opportunity that had opened up in front of them increased greatly.

------------

Can you see where this is going? I think I've just about introduced all the main characters now, apart from the one's back in Haven like Karal, Talia and Dirk. But they'll be along soon… please read and review : )


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Valdemar, Heralds, Companions etc … none of that belongs to me, it's all the property of Mercedes Lackey. I'm just borrowing the characters for a while … apart from Aline who is most definitely mine : )

**A/N:** Wow! What can I say? I seriously didn't mean to leave this story alone for so long and then I looked at the update date and it's been almost a year!!!! And people are _still _reviewing : ) : ) : )

I just want to apologise for going so long without an update. The next few chapters are written and I'm definitely going to post them quickly – as long as real life doesn't get in the way!

Anyway, HUGE thanks as always to everyone who has reviewed so far and has been waiting for an update for so long! I hope I haven't chased you all away!

- **Updated 23/5 – **Darkwind and Elspeth are NOT married

**Queen's Own: **I think it was really your review that made me realise just how long it had been between updates!! Anyway, thanks for the advice about the lifebonds – I've gone back and corrected them. And about An'desha? Well you'll have to wait and see how and when he appears in the story : ) Hope you enjoy the next chapter

**Skyler K.Daemon: **You said you want Karal? (Wracking brains) I can't quite remember if he's in this chapter or the next, but I definitely mention him somewhere and we'll hear more from him later on : )

**Hildi-chan: **don't worry – the big meeting is coming! I know what you mean about people writing Darkwind and Elspeth … I can't find anyone else who has!

**Athena: **Well, it's not exactly _soon_, but here's an update!

**MoonLessWind: **I will, I will! Promise!

**AB4: **Yep, I can promise lots of Darian/Keisha goodness : )

**ElveNDestiNy: **I know what you mean about the lack of Darkwind/Elspeth fics! I think that's what inspired me to write one … I just felt their stories were unfinished

**Jane Silver: **Thanks for the compliment – dunno about the Snowfire/Darian thing. I'm kind of a one-woman story at the mo : )

**Angharad Gwyn: **Here is the long awaited update – enjoy!

**naughtylittlemunchkin: **Hey Nadia! Once again you win the award for longest review – yay! Look out for more Talia/Dirk goodness – I promise they're in here somewhere : )

**Lia Ex Machina: **Glad you like the story – sorry about the grammatical mistakes! I don't have a proof-reader (beta reader, whatever they're called) so it's left to me to check my work, hence the mistakes.

**Darkwind: **Aww… thanks for the compliments! About the 'kitten' thing, I'm not really sure – have to go check!

**no name: **Here you go! Another chappy! You can get up off your knees now!

**ola: **heh – I can spot a fellow eng lang student a mile off : ) hope you enjoy the chappy

**LeopardDance: **a new character you say? Hmm … just wait and see …

**Konitsu: **Sorry it's been so long between updates but the wait is over – enjoy : ) : )

Whew, that was a lot of thankyou's (my own fault for being away so long) anyway, on with the actual story of the chapter!!

**------------**

**After the Storm**

**By: JoeyStar**

**Timeframe: **Set a year or so after **Owlknight**

**------------**

**(Haven – Royal Suite)**

'I can't believe I'm finally going to be a grandmother!' Selenay, Queen of Valdemar, beamed at her daughter and son-in-law, as if they had just told her the news. In actual fact, she had learnt from her Companion a candlemark or so before, but that didn't matter to the elated queen. 'Oh Daren! I'm going to be a grandmother!'

Prince Daren, Consort to the Queen, smiled at his wife's enthusiasm. 'Congratulations, both of you.' He told Elspeth and Darkwind. 'Though I'm assuming it wasn't planned?'

The couple shared wiry glances. 'Well, we've always planned to have children but this still came as a bit of a shock!' Elspeth responded with a small smile, her hand gripping Darkwind's rather tightly, showing her tension.

Selenay turned to other occupants of the room, her teenage children Kris and Lyra who had been watching the scene quietly. 'Kids? What do you think?'

'I think it's really great for you Sis…' Kris began.

'… but we think you're mad. I mean a baby? Please!' Lyra finished for him. Elspeth wasn't offended. The twins were going through the typical teenage stage where everything unconnected with them wasn't important and any small children of any age were disgusting. She often wondered how Darkwind managed to put up with teaching them.

'Well I know where to come when I need someone to look after my baby then!' She ignored her sibling's groans and turned back to her mother. 'We wanted you to be the first to know officially – although all the Herald's already do, thanks to Gwena.'

_:I said I was sorry! It just slipped out! Besides, it easier than you having to tell everyone…:_

_:I forgive you dearheart. You know I love you really.:_

Gwena sent her a picture of a big smile and Elspeth had to fight from laughing out-loud, even though all but Darkwind were Heralds and all would treat it as normal.

'Right,' Selenay said, slapping her hands down onto her knees decisively. 'There's so much to organise we're going to have to get started right away. First of all we need to sort out a proper room for the baby and there's the midwife to worry about…'

'Mother.' Elspeth interjected quietly, to no avail.

'Which Healer would you like to use? It's a shame Healer Fela isn't still alive – she's the one who delivered you – and she's the best midwife I've ever known but-'

'Mother!' Elspeth raised her voice slightly and Selenay paused in mid-flow, blinking at her eldest child.

'Mother, I've already started making plans myself. Within a few days I should know whether my chosen midwife will be available And if so he will be travelling here directly-'

'Wait a minute! _He_?' Selenay protested, certain that she must have misheard. 'What do you mean: _he_?'

'Firesong K'Treva, Mother. Our friend the Healing Adept. We've sent him a message and should know in a few days if he's able to come for the birth.'

'Firesong?' Daren exclaimed in surprise. 'That popinjay?'

'Oh, Father, he's changed since then – changed a lot. And despite his personality he is still the most powerful Healer I know and a very close friend. I want him here for the birth.'

'But… he's _Firesong_!' Selenay protested, unable to articulate her protests. Elspeth understood what she meant though. Firesong probably didn't know one end of a baby from the other, but he was still a compassionate Healing Adept.

'Selenay, Firesong has been changed since the last Mage Storm.' Darkwind told the queen diplomatically. 'I think you will be pleasantly surprised.'

'Well, that remains to be seen.' Selenay muttered and Elspeth kept having to remind herself that Selenay was a mother as well as being a Queen and was going to act as such.

'Talking about friends and family, what about K'Sheyna?' Elspeth asked suddenly, turning to her husband. 'And your father? We haven't told them yet.'

Darkwind looked thoughtful, one hand fiddling with one of the feathers he had braided into his hair. 'I would rather tell my father and Kethra face-to-face, but travelling to K'Sheyna will take months and I don't want to leave you for that long. I suppose I shall send them a message like the one we sent to find Firesong. Though I would like it if we could take our child to see them when he is born.'

'He? Your making certain assumptions there aren't you _ashke_?' Elspeth smiled gently.

'It was just a word-'

'Well I think it's going to be a girl? Wouldn't you agree Mother?'

Selenay inclined her head gracefully. 'My line has always been very good at producing strong willed women, let's hope it continues.'

Darkwind looked to the twins for support, but they were talking quietly and not listening to their parent's conversation. Daren noticed his beseeching look and shook his head. 'Sorry Darkwind, I've learnt not to argue with the women in this family a long time ago, unless you want to be scarred for life.'

Elspeth laughed and patted the Hawkbrother's shoulder fondly. 'Don't worry dear, I'll be gentle.'

------------

**(K'Valdemar Vale)**

'How can you ask this of me? You already know where my responsibilities lie!' Healer Keisha Alder stared down her partner, hands on hips, eyes flashing dangerously. 'I've worked so hard at this post and I've finally got the balance just right. And _now _you come and tell me about your great plans to go gallivanting off to the capital! That's _great_ Darian, just great.'

'Its not gallivanting,' Darian protested, his bondbird Kuari flapping winds slightly in agitation at the raised voices. 'Silverfox will be coming as well, and Firesong-'

'Oh Firesong! Oh course. He's _so _mature – how could I expect anything else from him?' The sarcasm was difficult to miss in Keisha's tone and Darian winced back slightly.

'Look,' he drew her over to the seating area of their _ekele_. 'I wouldn't be asking you this if I didn't have a choice. Firesong and Silverfox want to go. But they can't leave unless I go with them. You know as well as I do that my training is incomplete. I have to go with Firesong. And,' he took a deep breath and leant forward, taking her hand in his, '_he_ knows that I won't leave the Vale without you. So… hence my asking you to come with us.'

'Oh Darian.' Keisha stroked his hand gently, her expression resigned. 'I would love to get out and see the rest of Valdemar – you know that. But I truly don't think I can just up and leave Errold's Grove or the Vale. There are Elder's who could replace you if they had no other choice, but the only other Healers who have ever been here were from Kero's Skybolts and they returned to Haven almost a year ago now.' She looked earnestly at her lover, willing him to understand her. 'Darian, I love you, and you know that – but I can't just abandon my post here. Please say you understand?'

Darian flicked his head back, making his brown curls bounce. 'Of course I understand,' he said with a slight sigh in his voice, 'and I told Firesong this is what you would say. And your commitment is one of the things I admire about you _ke'chara_.' Kuari hooted his assent and Keisha smiled slightly. Darian held his free hand up to forestall any further comment from her. 'But, what if we were to find someone willing to take over you duties?'

Keisha looked at him in confusion. 'But there's no one in or around the Vale who could do that! Who are you going to ask? Nightwind?'

'Forget about the Vale; just think about the question. Would you come with me if you were free of your responsibilities?'

Keisha stared into Darian's brown eyes, thinking. While she had no real ambitions outside of the Vale, she knew that Darian had been chaffing recently under the strain of the same routine day in day out. She also knew that, like his parents, he liked to explore and this possible trip to Haven would have made his day. Not that she was a shy, stay at home girl either. She would enjoy a trip to Haven as much as the next man – it would get her away from _her _pushy parents and the ever-present villagers so…

'Yes, if I had no responsibilities Darian, then of course I would want to go. But it's a redundant question because the fact is I _do _have responsibilities and I _can't _leave them.'

At that moment, Kuari interrupted both of them. _:Mages coming.:_ he informed his bondmate succinctly.

_:Who?:_

_:Firesong. Starfall. Snowfire.:_ Kuari sent pictures to accompany the names and Darian smiled at his bondmate's intelligence – it never ceased to amaze him.

'Kuari says that we're being descended upon,' he told Keisha, who was watching him expectantly. 'They'll probably want to talk about the trip to Haven.'

Keisha leaned back in her chair as Darian stood up and leaned over the edge of the _ekele, _beckoning their guest upward. 'Well, I hope they have a solution because I certainly don't.' She murmured as Snowfire appeared in the doorway, smiling a greeting and clapping his younger brother's shoulder in a friendly manner. Nightwind followed him in, taking a seat next to Keisha and looking at her quizzically. The Healer blushed under the older woman's gaze and to her relief Nightwind remained silent.

'I suppose this is about the message Firesong received?' Darian guessed, looking around at the rest of his guests: Firesong, Silverfox and Starfall made themselves comfortable.

Starfall inclined his head. 'Kero and Elden would be here, but they are preparing to leave the Vale. Whether you travel or not will have no bearing on them – they've decided it's high time they returned to Haven where they belong.'

'Well it has been nearly a year since the Skybolt's returned. I'm surprised they've stayed so long.' Nightwind commented.

'So are they.' Snowfire grinned. 'But I think they've had enough of us now. Kero told me that Haven was calling her. She said she's even looking forward to getting back into those 'Oh-shoot-me' whites of hers.'

This comment brought smiles from everyone. They all knew Herald-Captain Kerowyn well and they had all heard her opinion of the typical Herald attire – the dreaded whites.

'So.' Firesong began, looking expectantly at Keisha and Darian. 'What's the verdict?'

Darian held his hands up in a position of surrender. 'Not good Firesong. Keisha said – and rightly I might add – that she has responsibilities that she just can't leave. And if Keisha can't come then…' he trailed off, but they understood what he was saying.

Darian looked up at the faces watching him. Firesong looked disappointed, Silverfox blank and carefully neutral. Starfall looked resigned and Darian couldn't even read Snowfire's face. It was Nightwind however who's expression caught his eye. She was looking very pleased about something – almost smug.

Darian caught her eye and indicated she should speak out. Nightwind cleared her throat delicately, catching everyone's attention and told her news. 'I think I have a solution,' she began, hurrying on to prevent any interruptions. 'It's my sister Nightbird and her friend Summerdance. I think you all know them apart from Keisha,' she nodded to the Healer who was watching with a certain detached interest; unsure of what direction the conversation was taking. 'Well in the last letter I got from Nightbird, she happened to mention that she and Summerdance were thinking of coming here to K'Valdemar Vale to try and find a permanent position. They've been finding K'Vala a little stifling recently – there just aren't enough positions there for the number of people.'

'I don't see how this solves our problem.' Firesong cut in, a little impatiently.

Nightwind held her peace and continued. 'The relevance is that both Nightbird and Summerdance are Healer's in training. I think Nightbird will probably become a _trondi'irn_ eventually – she certainly looks that way inclined. But Summerdance… well Snowfire knows her better than I do.'

'She's got the Healing gift.' Her husband told them succinctly. 'She's partly trained by my aunt and uncle, but she's well on the way to being able to cope on her own.'

'And you suggest…?' Starfall asked and it was Nightwind who answered. 'I suggest that Nightbird and Summerdance come to K'Valdemar and take Keisha's place as the resident Healer. Any problems they have, I can help with – I _do _have a little healing gift of my own.'

Starfall bit his lip. 'And how quickly could they get here? I don't like the idea of either village or Vale being without a Healer.'

'They're already on their way.' To everyone's surprise this came from Darian, who was leaning back against the wall of the _ekele _listening quietly. 'I had a letter from them yesterday saying to expect them soon.'

Snowfire looked at him oddly. 'I didn't know they were writing to you.'

'Almost a year now. Since we met again at the wedding.'

'Summerdance has never mentioned it.' He still seemed a little suspicious and Keisha wondered why. Who was this Summerdance anyway?

'There was no reason to was there?' Darian pointed out logically. 'Beside, she _is _technically my cousin.' He added, almost as an afterthought.

Snowfire shrugged and Nightwind took up the flagging conversation again. 'What do you think Starfall?'

The Elder of K'Valdemar Vale rubbed one side of his face tiredly. 'I think the idea has much merit – if Nightbird and Summerdance will agree.' He smiled wanly. 'If they do, then I don't see any reason why they cannot replace Keisha until she returns from Haven.'

Darian smiled, Firesong gripped Silverfox's hand excitedly and even the implacable Nightwind looked decidedly pleased with herself.

_:We're going to Haven!:_ Darian sent to Kuari.

_:Haven? That big Vale?:_

_:_Very _big Vale!:_

_:Mice?:_

Darian fought back a chuckle at the feral tone in the eagle owl's mind voice. _:Yes, featherhead. They'll be mice.:_

_:Mice tasty, I like mice. We go.:_

Well, at least he had Kuari's approval!

**------------**

**Hmm… looking back I think this is moving a little slowly. Don't worry! I'm not gonna subject you to read through all nine months of Elspeth's pregnancy : ) I'll try and speed things up a little bit now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Valdemar, Heralds, Companions etc … none of that belongs to me, it's all the property of Mercedes Lackey. I'm just borrowing the characters for a while … apart from Aline who is most definitely mine : )

**A/N:** Okay, just need to get some things cleared up that I've been having difficultly with: the main one being the time and distances from K'Valdemar Vale to Haven. Because there aren't any maps in the Owlknight series, it's impossible to tell exactly where K'Valdemar and Errold's Grove are in relation to Valdemar and Haven. And also, because I don't have any of the Mage Storm's books, I'm having to work off maps from the Winds of Fate trilogy – which are probably out of date. It's made even more difficult by the fact that the Vales keep moving around – as do the borders of the countries … so to cut a long story short, I hope the distances and times are acceptable in this story and if not, I apologise profusely and blame the lack of maps in ML's books : )

Whew, now that's out of the way – on with the story (and the thankyou's)

- **Updated 23/5 – **Darkwind and Elspeth are NOT married

**Konitsu: **Wow! Good to see your still following this story considering how long it's been between updates! Nooo!!!!! Keep that dreaded shoe away from me!!! Here's your update : )

**Rythania:** Here you go – a superfast update! Hope I satisfied your patience!

**Queen's Own: **don't worry – I'm not going to make you sit through nine months in the life of a pregnant Elspeth! This next chapter, as you will see, takes place after four months have passed – hope you enjoy : )

**Skyler K. Daemon: **Poor Darkwind? Hahahaaaaa… things just get worse and worse for our poor little Hawkbrother : ) I'm so evil …

**Eri Fairechild: **thanks SO much for the review – and for pointing out where I had mucked up with the ages and the distances etc. it was because of you that I went back and rethought how long it was going to take them to get from K'Valdemar to Haven – I hope things make more sense now! (oh and I sorted out Elspeth's age as well!) thanks for pointing that stuff out – it was really useful and I hope you'll be as critical in the future : )

Okay, this chapter is set about four months in Elspeth's pregnancy (as you will see) and it is dedicated to **Eri Fairechild** who gave me some excellent advice : ) : ) : )

**------------**

**After the Storm**

**By: JoeyStar**

**Timeframe: **Set a year or so after **Owlknight**

**------------**

**(Haven – Darkwind/Elspeth's rooms)**

Darkwind ducked again as the crockery hit the wall over his left shoulder with a resounding smash. Thinking quickly, he erected a shield around himself, which protected him from flying plates and glasses. Feeling slightly more confident he straightened up and faced his adversary.

Unfortunately he hadn't betted on his opponent throwing the contents of the bookshelf at him. He managed to dodge the first volume, but the second – 'A History of Valdemar by Bard Stefen' – caught him in the stomach and he collapsed back against the wall with an audible 'oof'.

'Um… Elspeth?' A nervous voice called from the door. The Herald glared across at the open door where Heralds Skif, Teren, Keren, Sherrill and Jeri were staring at her in a kind of horrified amazement. Behind them were an array of other figures, including An'desha – recently returned from the Shin'a'in and the Karsite Ambassador Karal. Even Karal, who was blind, was somehow managing to watch her with shock on his face.

'What?!' Elspeth snarled, thumping a book threateningly in her hand. Keren and Sherill took one look at the book and fled – followed quickly by Jeri. Teren tried again. 'Elspeth…?'

'Did you want something?' her voice was icy calm, which made the situation even worse. Teren swallowed hard and slowly shook his head, following his twin out of sight of the doorway. Skif remained by the doorframe, watching with concern as Darkwind finally stood up and moved cautiously around the outside of the room.

'And you can all stop staring!' she yelled at the group of non-Heralds outside the door. 'I know I look like a freak! There's no need to rub it in.'

_:She's out of control!:_ Skif told his Companion Cymry, who agreed wholeheartedly. _:I'll speak to Rolan. Talin should be able to deal with this.:_

_:If anyone can.: _Skif returned, moving away from the door and slightly further into the room, his whole body tense. _:I don't think I'd take Darkwind's place for all the wealth in Valdemar.:_

_:Turning down free money Chosen?: _Cymry snickered. _:Are you ill?:_

_:Just not insane.:_

'Elspeth, calm down.' He said levelly, holding his hand out in front of him as he approached her, almost as a kind of shield. He caught sight of Darkwind shaking his head vigorously, but Skif was feeling courageous so he ignored the warning and touched Elspeth's shoulder.

The next thing he knew, he was flying through the air, back towards the door. The other's outside scrambled out of the door as Skif flew through it elegantly and hit the wall with a soft thud. It was lucky that An'desha had had the presence of mind to slow him with magic, otherwise the collision would have been a lot more painful. As it was, his whole body ached and he narrowly missed the door as it was slammed shut in his face.

'Well… that wasn't very successful.' An'desha murmured, helping Skif back onto his feet again. The other non–Herald's had fled with the slamming of the door, now only An'desha, Karal and Skif remained, staring blankly at the closed door.

There were disturbing crashed coming from inside again and Skif winced. They were followed by a particularly loud bang, and then silence.

'Do you think she's killed him?' Karal ventured after a moment, sightless eyes blinking in amazement at the notion.

_:Not yet.:_ Altra told him. Skif jumped a little at the sudden appearance of the Firecat – Karal's other pair of eyes. He still hadn't got used to the cat, although he had known Karal since they had both returned to Haven after the Mage Storms. _:She _is _a bit out of control though isn't she?:_

'And it's only been four months. He's got five more to go!' An'desha pointed out, his short-cropped white hair swinging into his eyes as he shook his head. 'Poor Darkwind.'

'What on earth is going on?' A female voice called from down the corridor. The three looked up to see two more Heralds coming towards them. The woman was slender with dark curly hair, while the man was taller, broader and more homely looking with straw coloured hair and intense blue eyes.

Skif was relieved to see them both. 'Talia,' he ran forward and dragged the Queen's Own over to Elspeth's door, 'it's Elspeth.'

'What's the little kitten done now?' Talia's partner Dirk glanced at the closed door and then back at Skif. 'And why did we just bump into what looked liked half the Collegium running away from this door?'

'She scared them away.' An'desha told them. 'She's inside now – with Darkwind. You've got to help him!'

'What…?' Talia stared at them as if they were mad and then pulled open the door of Elspeth's door with a firm hand. Skif and An'desha shared a dubious glance, but followed the two Heralds back into the room. Back into the middle of what looked like another Mage War.

'Do you have _any _idea what this is like?!' Elspeth was shouting at her partner, who was now backed against the opposite wall. 'What you've done to me!' She brandished another book and was about to throw it when Talia plucked it out of her hand.

'Elspeth stop.' It was amazing how this slight, soft-spoken women could succeed where all others had failed. But Elspeth obeyed her and turned away from her lover to face the intruders. Her hands were clasped over her swollen belly – a silent accusation that she was using against Darkwind. 'Talk to me Kitten,' Talia continued. 'What's wrong?'

Her kind words somehow managed to crack Elspeth's hard exterior, because her arms fell to her sides and she collapsed into Talia's arms crying quietly. Talia stroked her silver streaked dark hair and nodded at her husband. 'Dirk, could you and the others see to Darkwind? I think Elspeth needs to talk right now.'

Dirk inclined his head in agreement and crossed the room to where Darkwind was straightening up after the onslaught. Darkwind's bondbird Vree hopped onto the Hawkbrother's shoulder and nuzzled against his cheek – a small comfort – as Dirk helped him out of the room. Karal, Altra and Skif hurried after them, An'desha carefully shutting the door behind them and the turning back to Darkwind.

The handsome Tayledras Adept was pushing his long white hair out of his blue eyes wearily. When Skif reached out to help him, he pushed the hands away. 'I'm okay, really Skif, you don't need to help.'

'What…' Karal broke off shaking his head. 'What _was_ that?'

Darkwind looked confused and then shrugged wearily. 'It's one of Elspeth's bad days today. I've gotten used to them by now.'

'Used to them?' Skif stared at him incredulously. 'This isn't the first?'

'Oh no, it's being going on since about the second month.' Darkwind told them, stroking Vree's breast feathers distractedly. 'No one's noticed before we've always kept the door shut. And Elspeth shut Gwena out. I guess she forgot this time.'

An'desha watched the young man with a new respect, but it was Dirk who put words to his thoughts. 'You're a very brave man Darkwind. Even Talia wasn't that bad. She never actually attacked me.'

Something in his words made Darkwind pause. 'Oh? So Talia went through something similar?' At Dirk's nod he smiled a little grimly. 'I must admit I'm relieved… I was beginning to think it was just Elspeth…'

Slowly they all began to move away down the corridor.

------------

The fourth month of pregnancy had struck Elspeth particularly hard – hence the scene with Darkwind. As a result she was avoided by most people, even her own mother on certain occasions. And the only male who would go near her was Darkwind – and look what she did to him!

Talking with Talia _did _make her feel better. The Queen's Own helped her to remember the joys of motherhood rather than the sorrows. Elspeth began spending more time with her and Dirk – and their son Jemmie. 

Since the 'incident with Darkwind' as it became known, the Hawkbrother was giving his lover a wide berth. He spent time with his friends and often sought the solitude of the forests surrounding Companion's Field – with Vree for company of course. Talia had spoken to him for a long time after the incident and although he understood to a greater extent what Elspeth was going through, he felt it was better to stay out of her way. To his surprise Talia had agreed. 'She's angry and frustrated and sick of being pregnant,' she had told him seriously. 'She's needs to place the blame and you're the easiest person to take it. It's not that she doesn't love you; she's just going through a bad patch. Give her some space.'

So Darkwind had complied and he actually found that it _was _helping. He was getting to know people like An'desha better – the man behind the face rather than the monster Darkwind had become used to. There really was no trace of Falconsbane now – and An'desha was blossoming into a delightful young man with a very interesting outlook on life. Darkwind found him enlightening to talk to and often found himself spending evenings debating topics with him and Karal.

Now there was another unknown. He had met Karal briefly when he had been a young, quiet secretary for Sun Priest Ulrich, the Karsite ambassador. Then Ulrich had been murdered and Karal forced to take his ambassadorial seat. With the authority of Solaris, the Sun Lord's chosen mouthpiece who, with Selenay, had finally achieved peace, Karal had grown as a man and now bore the weight of his position with confidence. Looking at the quite, dark-haired young man, you would never think he had helped to save the world – but it was true. Karal had been instrumental in stopping a second Cataclysm. He had worked as a Channel, alongside An'desha, Firesong and the Imperial Mage Sejanes and the price he had paid was his sight. It never failed to amaze Darkwind how well the youngster managed to cope with his disability. Often, when you were talking to Karal, you forgot he even had a problem.

_:Darkwind?:_ The mindvoice interrupted his musing and made Vree squawk with alarm.

_:It's me, Elspeth.: _Darkwind had already known this; he had instantly recognised the flavour of her mind voice… but he didn't bother letting her know that.

_:Is something wrong _ke'chara_?:_

_:Oh… how can you be so nice to me?:_ She sounded annoyed again, but at herself this time. _:I've been so unreasonable over the last month or so. You should be shouting and railing at me, not being pleasant and nice.:_

_:Elspeth I never shout.:_ he pointed out.

_:I suppose you're right…anyway, I've been talking to Talia and Gwena since the… erm… _incident_… a few weeks ago… and they think I should apologise. And I agree. I want you to come home Darkwind.:_

_:I wasn't aware that I had left.:_

_:You know what I mean! You sleep there yes, but you're never around in the day and I… I miss you.:_

_:Are you ready to stop blaming me for the child yet?:_

_:Um… yes.: _Elspeth agreed unconvincingly. Darkwind waited patiently for her to continue. _:Oh alright…:_ she said finally, _:maybe not completely , but I promise it won't be as bad as before. Please _ashke_…:_

_:How can I resist you?:_ Darkwind laughed. _:I love you, you silly Herald. I was just giving you some much needed space… but I'm always here for you, you know.:_

_:So you'll come back?:_

_:Of course! You only had to ask.:_

He sensed her smile along the link._ :That's all I wanted to know. Oh and… I love you too.:_

------------

**(Somewhere on the outskirts of the Pelagiris Forests, near Lake Evendim)**

The light was fading behind the trees as the six figures moved steadily along the dirt track. Well, they moved steadily until Sayvel planted her feet firmly on the dusty road, snorting. Despite Kerowyn's urgings, she refused to move any further._ :I'm not a mule – don't treat me like one_.: was the tart comment she shot at her Chosen.__

_:Keep your hair on, horse.: _Kero replied, just as tartly, _:and give me a minute.:_

Before she could say anything, Eldan's Companion Ratha joined Sayvel in the silent protest, fixing himself in position on the road and nearly unseating Eldan at the same time.

_:Sayvel is right.: _He told both Kero and Eldan. _:We can go no further today. It's freezing cold and we're exhausted. And if we are struggling you can bet that the _dyheli _are too.:_

'What?' Firesong demanded, looking back over his shoulder to where Kero and Eldan had stopped. Turning his _dyheli_ mount he headed back towards them. 'Why have you stopped?'

'Sayvel and Ratha have had enough – and I agree with them.' Kero told him bluntly. 'We've got to stop for a rest. It's late.'

'But we're almost out of the Pelagiris!' Firesong protested. 'See? The foliage indicates were approaching the edge of this cursed forest!'

Silverfox moved up along side him. 'You know, maybe we should stop. My _dyheli_ says she's tired – I think they all are, but have just been too polite to say anything. The going has been harder than we expected _ke'chara_.'

'Still, it should be easier once we leave the forests behind,' Eldan commented. 'Once we get onto Exile's road it leads directly to Haven.'

Firesong looked annoyed rather than comforted by the remark and he turned to the two other members of the group for support. 'Dar'ian? Keisha?'

Keisha shook her head. 'Silverfox and the Companion's are right Firesong. We've been travelling non-stop for candlemarks at a time, for weeks at a time through the worse weather this part of the country has ever seen! It must have been over three months now since we left K'Valdemar Vale!'

'More like four.' Darian added firmly. 'We need to rest.'

'Traitors', he muttered spitefully, then in a louder voice. 'We'll stop here then.'

The others managed not to smile at his blatant attempt to save face.

Over the months that they had been travelling from K'Valdemar Vale they had settled into the easy pattern of friends who have known and worked together for a long time. Every time they camped, Kero secured the perimeter; Silverfox and Darian set up the tents, clearing the snow from the ground; Eldan looked after the Companions and the _dyheli_; Firesong set their magical protections and Keisha prepared the meal.

Once all the preparations were done and the meal cleared away, Darian settled down inside his tent, wrapping his bedroll around him. Keisha joined him a moment later, snuggling down against him, her arms creeping around to encircle his waist. He held her tightly, letting his breath out with a sigh, revelling in her warmth.

'Darian?' Keisha's voice broke the silence and he tilted his head down to look at her. 'Hmm?'

'There's something I've been meaning to ask you.'

'Oh yes?'

There was a brief silence, then, '…how did you meet Summerdance?'

'What?' Startled, Darian stroked her hair, trying to meet her eyes. 'Where's this coming from?'

'Well… I know she's Snowfire's cousin and therefore technically she's _your_ cousin as well… but I got the feeling when she arrived at K'Valdemar Vale that she knew you as more than that.'

They had been forced to wait for Summerdance and Nightbird to arrive at the Vale in order to put Nightwind's proposal to them. Luckily for everyone involved, Summerdance has jumped at the chance to study under the famous sister that Kelvren and Nightbird were always telling her about. Darian had privately wondered whether it had been purely for that reason, or whether the sight of Wintersky and some of his attractive male friends had swayed her. And of course, if Summerdance stayed then so did Nightbird.

'Darian? Are you going to answer my question?' Realising that he had been wool gathering, Darian re-focused on the conversation. 'What? Oh sorry _ke'chara_ I was miles away.'

'Why do I get the feeling there's something you're not telling me? Some secret?'

Darian sighed again. 'Dear-heart, there's no secret. If you really want to know… I met Summerdance and Nightbird when I first went to K'Vala Vale. Although they didn't tell me, I worked out quite quickly who they were related to. But the strange thing is… it didn't bother me that Summerdance and I were practically related.'

'So you were lovers?' He couldn't read Keisha's tone but he decided to be completely honest with her.

'For a short while. But it all ended even before I came to K'Valdemar Vale and met you.'  He caressed her forehead gently. 'Summerdance and I are just good friends – nothing more. _You're _my partner now.'

'I wasn't worried.' She retorted a little too quickly. 'I just wondered.'

'Well … now you know. Can we go to sleep now?'

She kissed him gently, indicating that she had something very different from sleep in store for him. Darian yielded to her without complaint.

------------

**Well, there you have chapter four in all it's glory : ) Next chapter we're back to Haven again for some more Darkwind/Elspeth interaction – with a bit of the twins!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Valdemar, Heralds, Companions etc … none of that belongs to me, it's all the property of Mercedes Lackey. I'm just borrowing the characters for a while … apart from Aline who is most definitely mine : )

**A/N: **Whew … it's been a while since I've updated so sorry for the delay! The next few chapters are ready and waiting, I just need to find the time to put them up.

You might have noticed that 'angst' is now part of my story's genre – that's mainly because of this chapter. I have to warn you that it's pretty brutal and DOES contain some character death! I severely hope I don't offend anyone by my actions in this chapter and I hope in future chapters you will come to understand why this one had to be so violent and angsty.

As always I hope you enjoy the chapter and please don't flame me if you don't like the violence. I did warn you …

- **Updated 23/5 – **Darkwind and Elspeth are NOT married

**Solitaire:** Hey! Always great to have a new reader : ) and I'm damn flattered that mine was the first story you read! I hope you enjoy the development of the relationship between Firesong and Silverfox

**Lightning Rain:** Joey ducks under pregnant Elspeth onslaught Aggh!!! Help me : ) : )

**faeborn2930: **Wow … gonna have to check up on my apostrophe use : ) but if that's the only mistake you could pick up on … must have been a good spelling day! Hope you like the chappie!

**Queen's Own: **I feel eternally sad that I am saying this … but in one of the later ML books (one of the ones with Elspeth in) she researches Herald-Mages and comes across a book about Vanyel, written by … Stef! So there ya go – thought I'd go for the continuity factor : )

**A Drunken Goldfish:** Heh – interesting name : ) Hmm … Firesong dealing with Elspeth … well that comes about within the next few chapters, but not quite in the way that you would imagine. Joey glances around furtively and realising she may have said too much, she skulks away … : ) : )

**Anita H:** Damn me I wish I had a map! Oh well, I did my best – hope it's somewhat credible and thanks for the info : ) I would change the travelling info but I already have about five times … keep tying myself up in knots and using bad weather as an excuse! Oh and about the name of Kero's Companion? I looked it up in my books and when she's human she's Savil, but when she's a Companion she's definitely Sayvel! Do your books say different? (maybe I have the stupid English versions …) thanks for the two reviews!!

**Hildi-chan: **Hey – glad you liked the chapter and I REALLY hope this one doesn't put you off! Joey pulls a worried face

Anyway, on with the story! This chapter is dedicated to **Queen's Own **and **Hildi-chan **who are two of my longest readers who are actually reviewing!! (hint hint) Thanks : )

**------------**

**After the Storm**

**By: JoeyStar**

**Timeframe: **Set a year or so after **Owlknight**

**------------**

**(Haven – Twins' Suite)**

'So do you know why the twins want to see us? I don't have a lesson with them until next week.' Darkwind questioned Elspeth as they swept along the corridor towards the twins apartment. It was some days after the 'incident' and everything seemed to be back to normal, although the Hawkbrother was still a little wary of his volatile lover.

Elspeth raised an eyebrow sardonically. 'Well, it's the first offer of lunch I've ever had from the twins so I was hardly going to turn it down. And they specifically asked for you to be with me.'

_:Do you know what this is all about?: _She asked Gwena silently.

_:I haven't heard anything. If Jarlan and Elna know they're not talking. I guess you'll have to wait and see. Don't you like surprises Kitten?:_

_:You know I don't.:_

'Does Gwena know anything?' Darkwind had recognised her distracted look for what it was. They had both stopped and he was leaning against the wall, watching her.

'No, nothing. Come on,' she continued down the corridor towards her sibling's apartment, Darkwind falling in beside her.

They rounded the next corner and entered the royal corridor, down which lay Selenay and Daren's rooms and Lyra and Kris's. Elspeth was the only member of the royal family who didn't live on this corridor, preferring to share Darkwind's ambassadorial suites instead.

As Darkwind adjusted his robes, Elspeth knocked on the door to the Twins' suite. The white door opened slightly and Lyra peered round, her blue eyes lighting up as she saw who it was.

'Sis! _And_ Darkwind – I am impressed. To what do we owe this honour?'

'Stop fooling around Lyra – you invited us here.' Elspeth hugged her half-sister and pushed open the door, revealing the plush interior of the suite. Lyra moved out of the way and led them inside, closing the door behind her.

Kris looked up as his sisters entered the room, smiling in greeting. 'I've order lunch for us already – I hope you don't mind.'

'Of course not,' Elspeth told her brother, collapsing into the chair he pushed out for her with a sigh of relief. Not only was being five months pregnant cumbersome, but it was also fairly uncomfortable. She felt like she was carrying a sack full of potatoes around on her stomach.

'Painful dearest?' Darkwind asked her, noting the sigh as he took a seat beside her. Elspeth shook her head, curls bouncing. 'No… just uncomfortable. You men are lucky that you don't have to carry the children – I don't think you'd be able to cope.' She included Kris in her gaze and he laughed, taking the chair opposite.

'So what did you two want to show me?' Darkwind asked finally, after they had dispensed with the pleasantries.

The twins shared an excited glance. 'Well,' Lyra began, 'we were practicing what you were teaching us last lesson, during the week. Our Companions were helping out as well.'

'Yeah – it was Jarlan who helped us in the end. He was discussing the problem and it suddenly just clicked.'

'Are you telling me that you've learnt tandem magic?' Darkwind stared at the twins in astonishment. He had never expected them to progress so quickly!

Kris grinned at the dumbfounded expression on his brother-in-laws face. Taking his sisters hand and turning to face her, they both closed their eyes. As Darkwind and Elspeth watched with magical oversight, the gold and silver of their auras flickered into being and merged together slowly. Somewhere, at the back of their power, Darkwind caught sight of two other presences, the twins Companions Jarlan and Elna, watching protectively.

They needn't have worried; the twins merged their auras with only a slight faltering and held the shield tightly. _:Now let it go… just as slowly.:_ Darkwind instructed them, allowing a little of his pleasure seep into his mindvoice. Obeying his command, the twins let their power dissipate slowly, Lyra faltering a little this time and rushing slightly.

When they finally blinked at each other and opened their eyes it was too a round of applause from their sister and teacher.

'That was amazing!' Elspeth told them with a certain pride at the two mature young Herald's that she and Darkwind had helped to form. 'I don't know as much as Darkwind about tandem magic, but from what I saw that was pretty advanced magic.'

'Or as much as can be done since the Mage Storms.' Darkwind added. 'I am _very _impressed young ones; I had know idea that you would accomplish the task so quickly. You've caused problems for me now – I'm going to have to find something else to work on!'

'So we did everything in the correct way?' Lyra asked anxiously, shifting in her seat. 'Well…' Darkwind began, 'there _were _a couple of areas which were a little uncertain… but practice will solve any of the problems you showed. Lyra for you…' he went in to describe in some detail to the twins where they had strayed away from his teachings.

Elspeth tuned out after a few minutes, leaning back in her chair and staring around the room. Almost in time with her look the door of the suite opened and a serving man entered with a small trolley no doubt containing their afternoon meal. He shut the door behind him, moved into the middle of the room and began quietly laying the table.

Elspeth sighed, her hands moving to her stomach where her baby for once seemed to be sleeping peacefully. The man moved back into her line of sight and placed a tray of juice down onto the table.

'Thank you,' Darkwind broke off long enough to say, passing one of the cups to Elspeth. She took it gratefully and drained the cup, savouring the sweet juice mixture. It had a strange under taste that she didn't recognise, but the fruity exterior was delicious and she poured herself another glass. The twins followed her actions as the man moved away, returning to the table.

'This is really good!' Lyra exclaimed with surprise, draining her cup and following her sister's example in pouring another. 'Seems like cook's found a new recipe.'

Darkwind picked up his cup and regarded the liquid inside curiously. Before he tasted it, he lifted it closed to his face and sniffed thoughtfully. There was something about the scent that he recognised…

… He was a second too late. With a cry, Darkwind threw the cup away from him and the glass shattered as it hit the shiny floor. Elspeth stared at him in surprise and opened her mouth to ask him what was wrong. Nothing came out. In fact, her mouth didn't move at all. She struggled against the invisible bonds that held her, but to no avail. Lyra and Kris were also frozen, their faces a picture of helpless horror.

'What…?' Darkwind surged up out of his chair and turned to the serving man. 'Did you check these…?' the man spun around and threw out his hand. Darkwind, unshielded, was hit by an amazingly strong burst of mage power that sent him smashing back against the wall. Stars danced in front of his eyes and he sent a frantic thought to his bondbird. _:Vree… help!:_

The thought was blocked, but Darkwind tried again.

_:H-help me…:_

Despite his intentions, darkness fell and he slipped into unconsciousness.

------------

Elspeth was terrified. She had heard Darkwind cry out and then he had disappeared from her line of vision. The sounds that she had heard would have been disturbing in any situation.

Now she was staring blankly at Kris's face, groping desperately for her Companion bond to Gwena. Somehow, whatever was holding her frozen was also blocking her bond, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't feel her Companion.

Then, slowly put purposefully, the serving man moved into her line of sight and brandished a knife against Kris's throat.

------------

_:Elspeth? Elspeth?:_

_:What is it Gwena?:_ Rolan asked her, trotting over to the agitated Companion and nosing her gently.

_:It's my Chosen – I can't feel her!:_ The young Grove-born skitted from side to side nervously.

_:Calm down.: _Rolan advised her. _:There will be an explanation for the absence.:_

At that moment there was a shrill equine scream of pain and horror and both Companions heard the frantic words in their head. _:KRIS! My Chosen! Help…:_

_:The twins!: _Rolan shot at Gwena, both of them turning in a single instant and galloping towards the Collegium.

------------

_:NO!:_ Elspeth screamed in her mind as the knife slit through her brother's neck, cutting deeply. Blood began flowing down the terrified boy's neck, staining his normal greys a deep crimson. Elspeth stared at Kris's horror and pain stricken face, every fibre of her body straining against the forces that held her in status. _:HELP!:_ She mind screamed with every once of her strength, smashing against her bonds.

The serving man looked up at her and smiled slightly, moving the knife away from Kris's neck and turning towards Lyra. Elspeth had no choice but to watch as the blood continued to pour down Kris's chest, like a scarlet wave.

If he could have cried, the tears would have mingled with his own blood.

------------

Darkwind stirred, one hand moving to touch his head. He winced and his fingers came away wet with his own blood. He opened his eyes slowly and the room spun about him. The aching in his head was getting worse as he regained consciousness and he bit back a groan.

Sitting up slowly, leaning back against the wall, Darkwind tried to focus, his eyes blinking rapidly. The blurry shapes filling the room slowly became more solid and Darkwind scrambled to his feet, appalled by what he was seeing.

Elspeth's back was to him, her posture so stiff that he could almost see the tension flowing through her.

Kris was slumped forward over his knees, covered in his own blood.

And Lyra was sat between them both as if frozen, the serving man standing behind her with a bloody knife in one hand.

_:Vree! Get help! Get HELP!:_

------------

Elspeth could have pinpointed the exact moment when her younger brother died. He fell forward in his chair, face resting against his knees as if he had simply bowed his head. But Elspeth knew better.

Then the Death Bell began to ring and she knew for certain.

------------

The mournful ringing of the Death Bell sounded along the corridors of the Collegium, bringing conversations to a halt throughout.

'What?' Talia's head jerked up as if she was looking for an answer in the ceiling. Her husband closed his eyes slightly and felt for his Companion.

_:Ahrodie?:_

_:Kris, it's Kris.:_ He hadn't even needed to answer the question and Dirk hadn't really needed to ask it either. Any Herald, whether in Haven or elsewhere, knew when another of their position passed on to the Havens.

'Kris?' Talia's eyes were wide with horror. 'Oh Gods!'

------------

Darkwind's hand flew out accompanied by a strong burst of his magic. It took the serving man by surprised and interrupted the downward thrust of the knife. It missed Lyra's throat by inches and stabbed into her chest instead as the serving man shot backwards.

'Curse you!' He swore at the Hawkbrother, jumping back onto his feet and narrowing his eyes. From somewhere inside his uniform he had produced another knife and was twining it around his fingers menacingly.

Darkwind's mind raced, but there was one fact that stood out in his mind as something he needed to know. 'Who's behind this?'

'If I told you that, then I really _would _be a fool.' The man smiled, revealing a mouth full of chipped and blackened teeth. 'It's more fun if you don't know – don't you think?' He walked slowly forward, regarding Darkwind a little more cautiously now. 'Now get out of _my WAY_!' Another blast of the incredible mage power hit Darkwind, but his shields were raised this time, which contained the power slightly. He lost his balance and fell back a little, but remained standing.

The serving man growled, a guttural sound coming straight from the back of his throat and lunged forward, pushing Lyra's chair out of the way. In a fraction of a candlemark, Darkwind found himself fighting for his life.

------------

Selenay bowed her head and wept bitterly. Her shattered husband stood by the window, staring blankly out at the pleasant summer scene outside. Talia watched both of them in silence, searching with her Empathy on how to help them. She was about to give up when a sudden surge of emotion hit her, coming from… Rolan?

Cursing her lack of mindspeech, she turned to Dirk. 'Can you…?' She trailed off when she recognised the far-away look in his eyes. He was talking to his Companion.

Talia had turned away when his eyes flickered open and he jumped out of the chair in alarm. 'Quick!' he shouted, his tone stopping Selenay's tears and startling Daren out of his reverie.

'Dirk-'

'Selenay, Daren, forgive me. But Kris's death was no accident! Ask your Companions!'

------------

Darkwind winced as the knife scored a thin line across his left arm. With no weapon of his own, he was at a severe disadvantage – not helped by the hampering loss of power he had received since the Mage Storms. Where this 'servant' was getting his incredible power from was a mystery to the Tayledras Adept. As long as he could keep the man away from Lyra, Kris and Elspeth…

He ducked under another wild slash and rolled out of the way, heading towards the closed suite door, his mind only half focused on the fight in front of him. The other half was working at siphoning power away from his shields to increase the magic he held in his hands. If he couldn't beat the man in physical combat he had know choice but to try magic.

But a distance burst wasn't going to be enough… he need to get closer.

------------

Lyra was still alive. The only reason Elspeth knew this was because the Death Bell hadn't rung and the girl was still frozen in place. The knife was lodged above her breast, a thin line of blood tricking down her chest from the wound. Darkwind, after the initial confrontation with the serving man, had dodged out of her sight and now she had no idea what was going on. She couldn't even talk to Gwena since whatever magic was holding her in place was also blocking her Companion –Herald bond.

Finally, after what seemed like candlemarks of trying, a part of Elspeth broke away and tears of fury and helplessness trickled down her cheeks.

------------

Darkwind was tiring, his strength fading fast. If he was going to save Elspeth and the twins, he had to act now.

Rushing forward he caught the man by surprise, grasping his shoulders. Unfortunately, he miss-judged slightly and the man's knife slash into his stomach and up across his abdomen. The cut was vicious and deep and as it widened he felt something more than just the knife sink into it – something dark and powerful that he instinctively flinched away from. Ignoring the pain, Darkwind pressed close against the serving man and released all his pent up power into the other's body.

The man hadn't been expecting the attack, either physical or magical. He didn't stand a chance against the raw fury of Darkwind's magic and he fell back, screaming. His hands flapped around his face as the bottom of his body caught fire. The man stumbled backwards, eyes blazing fury, body blazing heat. Darkwind collapsed onto his knees, breath catching in his throat, as the serving man finally burst into flames. His form disappeared and ashes began raining down around Darkwind's shaking form.

After a moment had passed, in which nothing had changed, Darkwind fought against the swimming in front of his eyes and struggled upright again. He staggered back across the room towards Elspeth and the twins, one hand pressed tightly against his stomach, the other keeping him upright. He fell to his knees in front of the chairs, bloody hands reaching out for Elspeth. 

When she didn't respond to his touch he stared up at her blankly. It took him a few seconds to work out that she was still frozen, although the tears running down her cheeks indicated that she was still fighting the spell.

The spell?

But wasn't the mage dead?

Shaking his head, and then regretting it when his head spun, he turned to Kris, reaching out to lift his head.

Darkwind nearly gagged at the wound in his brother-in-law's neck. One glance at the blank face and slack body made it clear that Kris was already dead. Blinking back tears of his own Darkwind forced himself away from the body, turning towards Lyra instead.

The knife was still lodged in her chest – which was starting to heave with the effort of breathing so hard. His hands shaking, Darkwind reached towards the knife. His fingers grazed the edge, then he flinched back as if stung. There was some sort of repelling spell worked into the blade, which meant that Darkwind wouldn't be able to remove it – let alone touch it – in his current state.

_Help… help… help…_ the word ran through his mind although it took a little time to come to the forefront. Then Darkwind rose to his feet once again and work his way slowly toward the door of the suite.

His hand touched the door handle and a similar shock jolted through his body as when he had touched the hilt. Tears trickled down his cheeks; part horror, part shock, part pain and part frustration and he sank to his knees as another wave of pain dissolved over him. Crawling blindly, he actually managed to move into another room of the suite before collapsing.

As his eyes fluttered shut and he fell into darkness, his last thoughts were of Elspeth and his unborn child.

------------

Wow! Heavy on the angst and most definitely my first cliffy!! Which is good on one hand … but I hope I haven't driven all my reviewers away because I killed Kris!! I have nothing against the poor kid and I hope no one became too attached … Joey wanders off to contemplate the fact she's probably lost all her readers


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Valdemar, Heralds, Companions etc … none of that belongs to me, it's all the property of Mercedes Lackey. I'm just borrowing the characters for a while … apart from Aline who is most definitely mine : )

**A/N:** Wow! I don't think I've ever had so many reviews, so quickly, for a chapter! (and long may they pour in – don't stop now!) I had my reservations about chapter 5, but it was about time something plot orientated happened … so there you go : )

While not as brutal as the last chapter, this one is still very angsty – in fact, the next several chapters are – so you've been warned! Glad to see that no one shouted at me for killing of poor old Kris; I've nothing against the kid, it just had to happen as you will see in later chapters …

- **Updated 23/5 – **Darkwind and Elspeth are NOT married

**Athena:** Great to have you back! I was beginning to think you'd got lost in the fanfiction archive somewhere : ) I know what you mean about Firesong … no one ever really sees him being a proper Healer in ML books, but hey – he's got the power so I was gonna play with it!

**Anita H:** bows down to your extensive ML knowledge - whew! Guess old ML isn't so impervious after all! Still, it's one of the first typos I've ever noticed. As you probably guessed, I was going by the name from 'By the Sword' and for arguments sake I'm gonna keep with the 'Sayvel' (hope it doesn't annoy you too much!)

**Queen's Own: **Nooooooo!!! Don't die!!!!!!! I'm updating! I'm updating!!!!!

**Fireblade K'Chona:** stands back and watches dance - cool! Now if you can just keep it up throughout the next twenty chappies – lol. Glad to see that your words seemed to be prophetic – I've actually gained readers : )

**Alegria:** Hmm … kinda was sudden – but that was what I was going for. The shock tactic and all that! And as for if anyone else dies … I can reveal that if they do, it's not in the next couple of chapters. But then again, maybe no one else does … you'll just have to read on!!

**PrettyKittyOreo:** A new reader!! (or possibly just a new reviewer) welcome to the story and see, you didn't have to wait too long : ) : )

**Djiril:** Another new reader!! Joey does a dance of joy God, I'd never really though about it but yes, technically now TWO people called Kris have died in the ML universe!! Guess it's some kind of weird, writer's curse … it wasn't intentional! When everyone heard the death bell, all they knew was that another Herald had died, they didn't know exactly who and how straight away – does that explain anything? I'm kind of confusing myself now … : )

**Faeborn2930:** sorry to say that - 'things can only get saddeeeeeeeeerrrrr'. Grab a tissue now!!

**Hildi-chan:** I didn't really think I was being brave by killing off Kris, it was just something that had to be done for the plot of the story. I think it helped that Kris isn't really in very much of the ML books, so it's not like I'm killing anyone's fav old character!! Thanks for your compliments blushes - not sure I deserve them though : )

Whew, those get longer and longer each chappie! Now, on with the rather depression story, oh and not to forget the dedications. This chapter is dedicated to my new readers, **Fireblade K'Chona**, **Alegria**, **PrettyKittyOreo** and **Djiril** – long may the reviewing continue!!

**------------**

**After the Storm**

**By: JoeyStar**

**Timeframe: **Set a year or so after **Owlknight**

**------------**

**(Twins' Suite)**

Upon arriving at the Twins' suite, Dirk reached out to open the door. As his hand touched the handle, some kind of power surged through him and he jumped back with a cry of pain, cradling his injured hand against his chest.

'What is it?' Selenay asked frantically, hands clenching against her side. 'Open the door! My children-'

'It's protected by some sort of magic.' Dirk gasped out, pushing Talia away gently and turning to his queen. 'We need a mage.'

'What's going on?' The lightly accented voice belonged to An'desha who was sweeping along the corridor towards them, Karal following in his wake. Although the half- Shin'a'in wasn't a Herald, he was well-versed in the palace ways and had been alerted to the trouble as soon as the Death Bell rang. Following the stream of Herald's had brought him to the right place in the palace.

'An'desha!' Daren exclaimed, grabbing the mage by the sleeve of his robe and pulling him forward. 'You have to open the door!'

'What?' An'desha looked confused, turning from one to the other. Talia, noting his wild expression, took charge of the situation. 'The doors magically locked and we need to get inside. Can you open it?' Despite the tension of the situation, her voice was calm.

The silver-haired young man blinked once and then nodded slowly. 'Let me see…' he turned towards the door, trying to ignore the crowd that was gathering outside the royal suites. He closed his eyes and reached out as Firesong has instructed him to, so long ago.

'What's taking so long?' Selenay demanded desperately as Daren wrapped his arm around her waist and turned back to the young man in dark blue mage robes.

An'desha had never been under so much pressure and for a reason that he didn't quite understand. Through his magic he found the magic seal which had been worked into the outside of the Twins' room. It was a complex spell and one that anyone but an Adept would have failed to break.

Luckily, An'desha _was _an Adept and one of unique power. As a young man his body had been possessed by his ancestor, the long passed on Ma'ar. In this time and age, he had assumed the name Falconsbane and had tried to subvert K'Sheyna Vale, the gryphons and Darkwind in particular. With the help of the Star-Eyed's avatars, Dawnfire and Trev'alen he had regained his body, his life… and the extraordinary powers of a creator, an innovator – someone who could build life forms such as gryphons.

Holding his hands over the handle, but unsure of exactly how to act, he wondered what Firesong would do in his position. Hearing the uncertain noises from behind him, An'desha threw caution to the winds and _thrust_ his power into the handle.

With a flash of bright light the handle melted and the door swung open. Dirk shoved past him and into the room, Daren almost falling over him when he stopped dead just within the door. He found himself standing in the middle of a scene of such horror that he almost retched. 

A strangled sob from further into the room drew his gaze to the circle of chairs over by the window. Elspeth, her knees hugged against her chest, was rocking backwards and forwards, her face hidden behind her silvery chestnut hair and her breath coming out as ragged sobs.

Talia ran past him and was by her side in an instant, one arm encircling her waist as the pregnant woman leaned against her. 'Get a Healer!' She shouted back at her lifebonded, and the cry was carried out into the corridor and beyond.

A gasp from behind Dirk made him spin around. Selenay had entered the room, her eyes flying wide at the scarlet stain on the light blue carpet. Her gaze slowly followed the stain across the world towards the chairs and her hand flew to cover her mouth. 'Kris! Lyra!' She screamed, lunging across the room towards them. Dirk managed to grab her arm and pulled her back. 'Let me go!' She shouted at him, her expression frantic. 'I command you to let me go!'

Talia glanced up and waved Selenay backwards as the combination of mother and daughter Elspeth's emotions threatened to overcome her.

'Daren, take her out of here!' Dirk commanded, ignoring all protocol and pushing his queen backwards. 'And get a Healer!' he called as the distraught Queen and Consort disappeared from the doorway.

They were replaced by An'desha and Skif, who both entered the room a little hesitantly, followed by Teren – the Dean of the Collegium.

The mage blanched at the entrance to the room and hung back as Skif and Teren proceeded further. The walked, with dragging steps, towards the circle of chairs. It ended up being Skif who braved the final distance and bent over Kris's still body.

'He's dead,' the ex-thief said unnecessarily – they had all heard the Death Bell.

'And Lyra?' The Dean asked quietly, as a figure pushed past An'desha, closing the door behind him. 'That's my area.'

'Devan!' Skif stepped back with relief as the Healer hurried to Lyra's side, reaching out gingerly to prod the knife. Before his hand had got within an inch, he flinched and drew back. 'This is covered with mage power,' he raised his head, 'An'desha?'

The short-haired mage crossed the room slowly, trying not to look at the blood and still bodies. 'The knife?' he asked quietly, resting his hands over it without waiting for the answer. Using his power in the same way, he melted the spell away, unconsciously making the knife dissolve at the same time.

Once the wound was clear, Devan pushed him aside and bent over the teenager, his hands over the wound. Skif, Teren and An'desha watched anxiously, Skif's eyes darting between the injury and Elspeth's shaking figure. He couldn't help wondering what she had seen to make her break down in such a way. He had never seen her loose her control before… it was unnerving.

'I don't like this.' Devan sat back on his heels and studied the still open wound with worry written across his features. 'I'm going to have to take her to the House of Healing, but I don't like to move her.

'I think I can help there,' Dirk suggested quietly, coming forward and taking Lyra's hand gently in his. It was lucky that the girl had fallen unconscious after the freezing spell had been broken, otherwise she would surely have been in agony. 'I can Fetch her – like I did with Talia when she was trapped in Hardorn. It's a lot closer to Healer's so I shouldn't have any trouble.' He assured Devan, who was watching him with doubt clear on his face. He placed his free hand on the Healer's shoulder and said: 'Devan, trust me. This is the best way.'

The Healer still looked doubtful, but he nodded his head slowly. Taking this as his cue, Dirk bit his lip and reached with his power. With any other situation he would have needed a Farseer to help him, but after suffering from pneumonia and spending weeks of his life in one of rooms within the House of Healing, he could easily picture his destination.

As An'desha, Skif and Teren watched, Lyra faded from view and Dirk sat back on his heels. 'She's in Healer's now,' he reported. 'You'd better get over there quickly Devan.'

The Healer was already leaving the room. 'Already gone.'

------------

His immediate shock over, Skif began poking around the room. His instincts as a thief took over and he began analysing the situation. With Kris dead, Lyra injured and Elspeth incoherent, there was no one else to explain what had happened within the Twins' suite. The only slight suggestions were the half set dining table and the now cold dinner plates. And the cups – strange that they were empty – lying on the small side table.

All of these were small in comparison to the strange scarlet stain that had soaked into the carpet. He knew it was blood – that wasn't what was strange. It was the location of the blood. Kris and Lyra were the only ones with wounds and they had clearly not been moved from their chairs, for whatever reason. So where had the blood come from?

Curious now, and with nothing else to do, Skif slowly tracked the blood- stain across the floor towards the main suite door. Here, in front of the door, was the stain that had startled Dirk earlier and now Skif had a chance to look at it more closely.

Now he noticed that a secondary stain led off from the first, _away _from the door and towards one of the other rooms that was part of the suite. A sudden sense of dread fell over him and he ran into the following room, almost falling over the inert form that lay on the floor, just inside the door.

'Oh no…' Skif knelt down next to the still form of Darkwind, pulling the long silver hair out of the mage's face. There were no visible wounds in his face, but the mage was obviously unconscious and the blood was coming from somewhere so…

Skif pulled Darkwind onto his back and all his questions were answered. As well as having several surface cuts he also had a wide gash across his abdomen

Jumping to his feet, the young Herald ran back into the main room. By this time, Talia had moved Elspeth out of the room and away from whatever horrors were playing through her mind. With Lyra gone all that remained was to move Kris's body and this job had been given to Herald Teren as he was Dean of the Collegium. He and Dirk were standing over the body, talking quietly when Skif rushed back in.

'What is it?' Dirk had caught sight of the panicked expression on Skif's face.

'It's Darkwind – he's in the next room and he's wounded pretty badly.'

'What?!'

'We didn't even know he was in here!' Teren exclaimed, turning away from Kris and running across into the next room. 'Dirk – get a Healer!' He shouted back over his shoulder. The homely man nodded and sprinted from the room.

Teren turned back to the mage, trying to push the wealth of silver hair out of way of the wound. 'We've got to stop the bleeding, put pressure on the wound.' Skif told him, his experiences as a scavenger child on the streets coming to the fore. Teren didn't question the younger man's words – he simply followed the instructions, cursing when Darkwind's long hair got in the way.

Despite their best efforts the blood didn't stop flowing. Within a few minutes they both looked as if a bottle of dye had been spilt over their hands… and help was nowhere in sight.

Teren leant over, fingers searching around Darkwind's neck. He shook his head in desperation. 'We're loosing him Skif – if help doesn't come soon, he'll die!'

Skif bit his lip, searching for an answer to an insolvable problem. _:Cymry?:_ He called for his companion.

_:What's going on Chosen? The Companions are frantic and all we're getting is garbled responses from our Chosen!:_

_:I'll tell you later love, I promise. Just now though, can you tell _all _the Heralds that if a Healer doesn't come to the Twins' suite quickly then there's going to be another death in the palace!:_

------------

Time seemed to crawl by. Skif and Teren remained in stasis over Darkwind's body, trying to prevent the life from fleeing from the mages body. Just when they had both given up hope and were on the verge of letting Darkwind go, the door of the main suite swung open so hard that it rocked back against the wall.

In a flurry of green robes a Healer finally arrived. She was a slight woman with pale blonde hair and huge brown eyes. On the surface she appeared young and fragile, but her voice and manner revealed the steel inside.

'You've done a good job,' she commented, her hands closing over theirs and settling into a light healing trance. 'I think you may just have saved his life.'

Skif and Teren remained quiet, despite the tension in the room, and watched as the Healer did her work. She was efficient; Skif gave her that, especially considering that the young man was the Queen's son-in-law. He searched through his memory banks for the Healer's name… Aline, that was it. A relatively new Healer and young to her power. She was handling the situation competently enough – but Skif couldn't help worrying that she may not have enough experience to deal with such horrific wounds as Darkwind's.

Luckily, his fears were met, and met quickly. The Healer herself looked up, breaking out of the trance. 'I'm not good enough to help him any further – I don't have the training.' Aline admitted, her brown eyes calm. 'I've managed to slow the bleeding and help his heart rate, but we need to get him to the House of Healing straight away, otherwise he is going to die.'

Teren and Skif shared a worried glance.

'Why did they send a junior Healer?' Teren exclaimed angrily. 'What are the full Healer's all up to?'

Aline sighed slightly. 'Our best people are caring for the princess. And the Lady Elspeth. I… I was the closest when your call for aid came through.'

'It's not good enough.' Teren muttered.

Skif put out a hand to halt his friend. 'Teren, this is _not _the time. We have to get Darkwind to the Healers now. So let's stop talking about it and actually _do _it.'

Working together they managed to lift Darkwind, working hard not to aggravate the wound.

Aline followed them as they hurried from the room.

------------

**Wow – just realised how short this chapter is! Sorry about that – I normally write for longer but I couldn't find a better cut-off point so … oh well, next one is longer to make up for it!**

**As always, please read and review! Lets push past 50, people : )**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Valdemar, Heralds, Companions etc … none of that belongs to me, it's all the property of Mercedes Lackey. I'm just borrowing the characters for a while … apart from Aline who is most definitely mine : )

**A/N: **Another day, another chapter … and maybe another nasty cliffy! I can't remember off the top of my head so you'll just have to read on and find out.

I just want to clear one thing up before I start – it's an issue that a couple of people have raised now and I completely understand how important it is to get the facts right when you're writing fanfics. However, when I started this fic I used certain ML books as reference points and one of those was 'By The Sword', in which the name of Kero's Companion is SayVEL. I don't know whether this is simply a typing error … but a couple of people have pointed out (something I honestly didn't know) that it's meant to be SayVIL. Phew, anyway, maybe it's 'cos I'm contrary, but I've started using Sayvel and I'm gonna end using it – so I hope it doesn't annoy people too much! Thanks for everyone who pointed it out though … and I hope the rest of the ML universe that I've used is accurate : ) : )

Okay, boring stuff out of the way so on with the story and the thankyous:

- **Updated 23/5 – **Darkwind and Elspeth are NOT married

**moonwing: **I'm so sorry about Kris … I feel REALLY mean now for killing him, but unfortunately, it had to be done. Hope it didn't upset you too much!

**Hildi-chan:** Glad you liked the chapter! Firesong and Silverfox … hmm … I'm pretty sure they have a good scene in a few chapters time, if you can wait that long! And if they don't have then I'll write one in – just for you!!

**PrettyKittyOreo:** Here is the next chapter, as promised : ) And I've already got the next few done and dusted so the wait shouldn't be too long …. I hope!

**Desert angel:** Here ya go – the suspense is over! Welcome to the story and I hope you enjoy the chappie : )

**Konitsu:** I know what you mean! Kris's death did come a bit out of the blue, didn't it? I think everything was getting a bit too happy and cliché so I thought I'd spice things up a bit and poor old Kris was my way of doing it! I hope you didn't mind that I killed him off … I didn't really think anything of it until I started getting people's reactions – it's a good job I didn't kill any important like Elspeth otherwise I think I would have been hunted down!!

**Lizai:** Yipee! New reader! Please please _please_ keep checking back – I try to update once every week or so and I don't want to loose anyone …

**Aeriel Ravenna: **Thanks soooo much for your review – it's one of best I've ever had! I'm glad you think my story is consistent – I always double-check everything I use (except for the name of Kero's bloody Companion which has caused me a world of grief!!!!) so I hope it's accurate. I know how annoying it is to read a fanfic and be able to pick huge holes in the plot and characters. And I've often wished ML would write a book to follow the Owlknight series – but I couldn't wait so I thought I'd do it instead!

**Icecrystal k'vala:** Mmm … cookiedough – damn, if I wasn't on a diet! Glad you like to chappie and I hope you enjoy this one just as much : )

**Queen's Own:** Hmm … Darkwind, Elspeth and Lyra … cackles wickedly you're just going to have to read the next few chapters to find out what happens to them! I'm giving nothing away : ) : )

And here it is, the long awaited chapter in which the plot thickens, and as for Lyra, Elspeth and Darkwind …. you'll have to wait and see …. Oh and this chapter is dedicated to my new readers: **moonwing, Desert angel, Lizai **and **Icecrystal k'vala** – and especially to **Aeriel Ravenna**who gave me the bestest review ever!!!! Hope you enjoy it guys : )

**------------**

**After the Storm**

**By: JoeyStar**

**Timeframe: **Set a year or so after **Owlknight**

**------------**

**(Haven)**

Two weeks had passed since the attack. Messages had gone out to the people, not explaining the detail of the attack, but simply stating that the Heir to the Throne, Herald-Prince Kris, had been killed.

Herald-Princess Lyra was still on the cusp of death and even the powerful Healer Devan was beginning to doubt her chance of survival.

Herald-Mage Elspeth wasn't in any physical danger, but Queen's Own Talia had to spend copious amounts of time each day, trying to encourage words out of her. She still hadn't spoken since the attack and all Talia would say that she had suffered some deep mental hurt and time was her healer.

Adept Darkwind was unconscious, and had been since the attack. Although his wound had been healed and his life-threatening loss of blood replaced, he still remained out of reach. The healers were at a loss as how to wake him.

With only four witnesses to the attack, and one dead, one dumb and two unconscious, the investigation team had little to go on.

Haven was in an uproar when Firesong, Silverfox and the rest of the group finally reached the city.

------------

**(Haven – near to the palace)**

'Why… do I get the feeling… that there is something strange… going on here?' It was Kero who finally put voice to the words that all of them were thinking. They had only been in the city for a fraction of a candlemark, but all could sense something different about the capital of Valdemar.

Keisha looked around at the unusually quiet streets with interest. After all, neither she nor Darian had ever been to Haven before. _He _was staring about them like a wide-eyed child in a candy store. She almost laughed at the dumb-struck expression on his face – then quickly reminded herself that he was technically a country bumpkin.

'Where are all the people?' Firesong murmured, his voice unnaturally loud in the quiet afternoon air. He was riding at the head of the group, resplendent in typically flamboyant Tayledras robes of emerald green. His mask mimicked the star designs on his robes – it was picked out in tiny pieces of semi-precious stones that caught the sunlight.

Eldan and Kero exchanged worried glances. They were the two eldest members of the group and Eldan the only Valdemaran. Having lived in Haven for most of his life he was used to the nuances and quirks that the city displayed. And although he could see some people… as Kero had said there was something strange going on.

_:Ratha? Is there something that we don't know going on?:_

_:I'll ask Chosen. I can't say at the moment. We have rather been out of touch lately…:_

_:Do I sense a wistful sigh amongst those words?:_ Eldan suggested slyly.

If Companion's could wince, that was what Ratha did. _:Well… Sayvel's been rather – standoffish… and -:_

_:Enough!:_ Eldan laughed mentally. _:You'll get your fill now we're back home. Now can you find out what's going on?:_

_:Give me a little time…:_

'Anything?' After weeks of travelling together, every member of the group could recognise when either of the Heralds spoke to their Companions.

'Ratha's checking.' Eldan spoke up in answer to Silverfox's quiet question.

'Sayvel too.' Kero interjected as she moved up along side him, glancing about warily. 'I don't like this.'

Darian frowned, looking around. 'Perhaps we should ask someone?' he suggested, a little hesitantly. Despite his power he was finding himself somewhat out of depth in this new situation.

'It can't hurt I suppose.' Kero agreed, also looking around. Spotting a group of people standing outside a local store, she nudged Sayvel over to them.

'Excuse me?'

The townsfolk looked up, a swarthy man, a thin woman with a child hanging of her leg and a plump looking merchant. The swarthy man stepped back and bowed low. 'Milady 'erald. I begs yer pardon.'

'That's quite alright,' Kero told him graciously as the other came to a stop a little distance away. 'I've just come back to Haven after being some time away. I was wondering whether you could update me on events in the capital?'

_:Diplomacy Kero? From you?:_ Eldan's eyes danced at the private joke. Kero growled back at him along their life-bond. _:Enjoy it while you can. It's a rare and fleeting event.:_

'Oh my Lady!' At her words the thin woman came forward, eyes wide and shocked. 'With you bein' aways from the capital you won't 'ave 'eard.'

'Heard what?' Kero prompted a little impatiently.

'Abouts the Prince me Lady 'erald.' The woman shook her head sadly. 'Ooh it was tragic.'

'What was tragic?' The words came out between Kero's gritted teeth.

'The attack me Lady – and the Prince's death!'

'Prince's death?' Kero started, eyes wide. The others, hearing her words came closer. 'Prince Kris is dead?'

'Yes my Lady,' the fat man cut in, bobbing his head. 'Six days ago yes?' the woman and swarthy man nodded, confirming his words.

'And the Princess? What of his twin Princess Lyra?'

The woman leaned forward, her face eager for gossip. 'Well my Lady, I 'aven't 'eard a lots, but I 'ave heard some. Apparently, the Princess was 'urt as well… but that's not alls I've 'eard. I've 'eard the Lady Mage Elspeth and 'er 'usband was as well.'

_:She's right Chosen – Rolan just told me,:_ Sayvel told her, sounding upset _:We'd best get back to the Collegium quickly.:_

_:Kris is dead?:_ Kero could hardly believe it. What in the name of Haven had been going on since they had been away?

_:And Lyra badly hurt. Gwena and Jarlan are frantic!:_

'We have to get to the palace,' Kero told her companions, forgetting about the townsfolk. For once there was nothing but seriousness in her direct gaze. 'We have to be there yesterday.'  

------------

**(Healer's Collegium – main room)**

Devan wiped one hand across his forehead, leaving a thin trail of sweat behind. Groaning slightly, he stretched – his hands going to the small of his back and massaging the tired muscles.

'Are you all right?' Talia looked worried. She was sitting beside the adjacent bed, smoothing the blonde hair back from the occupants face in a distracted fashion. Even the normally placid Queen's Own was feeling disturbed during the present circumstances and she could also feel the Healer's agitation rolling off him.

Knowing of her gift, Devan didn't bother to lie. 'I'm worried,' he admitted, coming around the end of the bed. Talia watched him with concern. 'Is it the wound?'

'No… the wound closed back when I first saw him, but…' he trailed off and Talia followed his gaze.

Darkwind was lying in stasis on the bed, arms at his sides, hair spread out to one side. The wound to his abdomen had been cleaned and bandaged several days before, but it was clear by Devan's expression that he was still worried about the mage. Darkwind's ice blue eyes were closed and his normally golden skin was pale and clammy. He had been unconscious now for six days.

'I can't understand why he hasn't woken by now!' The frustration was evident in his voice and Talia took his hand gently, projecting calm at him. 'But do you know what's got me the most worried?' The Healer continued, still watching Darkwind. 'That.'

He indicated the perch that had been set up by the Hawkbrother's bed. Dawkwind's bondbird Vree was almost silent upon the perch, head hung low, occasionally twitching a wing. Not only was his behaviour completely unusual for any bird he almost seemed to be mirroring the emotions of his bondmate.

'Surely the bird would be showing some kind of worry!'

'Devan, calm down.' Talia pulled him back around to face her. 'This worrying does no one any good, least of all your _patients_.' She stressed the word slightly and Devan glanced a little guilty down at the figure Talia had been tending to earlier. Extending his Healing powers he used Oversight to check out the girl's body.

As he had expected, Princess Lyra was still in a coma resulting from the attack six days previously. While he had managed to heal her individual wounds, the resulting loss of blood had left her on the cusp of death ever since. It was taking the majority of Devan's power to even keep her alive and lately… with the problem of Darkwind he had been able to give her less and less.

Slowly but surely, the life of the remaining heir to the throne was slipping away and it looked as if all the Healers in the world wouldn't be able to save her.

'Devan, you're doing all you can. No one expects anything more.'

'No? And what about the Queen and Prince? How am I to tell that their second child is dying! Do you really believe _they_ will think I've done everything I can?'

Talia stood then and took her old friend in her arms, burying her face in the soft green wool of his robe. 'It's all right Devan,' she whispered, stroking his hair as the Healer let out all of his pent up emotions into her shoulder.

Finally he pulled away, red-rimmed eyes looking pleadingly at his friend. 'Oh Talia… how am I to tell the Queen that her daughter isn't going to wake up?'

'It's funny you should ask me that my friend, I worry that I am in a similar position with Elspeth.'

Devan spared _her _a concerned glance this time. 'No change?'

'Nothing,' Talia admitted, a little glumly. 'She's completely pulled back into herself. Whatever happened, whatever she saw and experienced in that room has affected her badly. I've been working with her for days now and there's still little response.'

Her words struck a chord with Devan and he looked thoughtful. 'I wonder how the investigation is going?'

'Well, with no coherent witnesses there isn't a lot they can do. They've already told Selenay so… she wasn't pleased.' Talia explained.

Devan sighed, moving away from the beds and leading Talia towards the door. 'Can you blame her? She's already lost one child, years before his time, and now her remaining ones are in some danger.'

'She needs someone to blame.' Talia said softly. 'And even I cannot help her this time.'

They had reached the door and Talia's fingers were touching the handle when it was opened abruptly from the outside.

She started blinking in surprise. Devan followed her gaze, staring.

'_Firesong_?'

------------

**(Royal Suite)**

Selenay turned from the window as the door guard of their rooms announced that she had a visitor.

'My lady Queen, may I present Herald-Captain Kerowyn and Herald Eldan,' the door guard proclaimed, holding upon the door as the two Heralds entered the room.

Selenay stared in astonishment at the couple, who had been absent for so long and had given no sign that they were returning home. Daren, who had been talking quietly to Dean Teren also arose as the couple entered.

The years that had passed since their last meeting hardly seemed to have impacted on the life-bonded Heralds. Kero still wore her long blonde hair in a tight braid, swinging down her back, and Eldan's was still as dark as ever, the two silver streaks slightly broader than before.

Without a word of greeting, Eldan crossed the room and took the Queen in his arms, comforting his old friend and clearly showing everyone that he had heard the news. Once again it was left up to Kero to play the diplomat. She walked over to the other two Heralds, nodding gravely in greeting.

'I am sorry for your loss Daren.' She said simply when she reached the Prince. 'If there's any way in which I can help then do not hesitate to ask.'

'Thanks Kero.' Her old friend murmured, offering her a bitter smile. 'And welcome home.'

Teren cleared his throat. 'We _could _do with your aid Kero. The investigations have been…'

'… a failure.' Daren interjected, causing Kero to watch him sharply. He was looking so strained and tired – not surprising considering he had just lost his only son.

Teren looked uncomfortable at his harsh words. 'In truth Daren, there has been little anyone could have done. We have nothing to go on.'

'Why don't you tell me what happened and I'll see how I can help.' Kero suggested logically, leading the little group from the room and throwing a thought back at her lover.

_:Will she be alright?:_

_:Just leave us for a time. I think she may need to talk.:_ Kero sent back her assent non-verbally.

Eldan ignored the others as they left the room. Instead, he looked to his Queen. He had known Selenay since they had both been trainees under her father's reign and he had never seen her looking as lost as she did now.

'Talk to me,' he murmured, stroking her hair, suddenly aware that her shoulders were shaking with sobs that she had had to suppress for so long.

'I-I'm sorry…' she stuttered after a few moments, breaking away from him slightly.

'Ssh, dearheart; it's alright to grieve.' Eldan consoled her, leading her over to the chairs so they could sit in comfort. 'You've been putting on a brave face, I'll bet. And letting no one in.'

'T-talia's tried to help me,' Selenay admitted softly, inelegantly using the sleeve of her whites to wipe away her tears. 'But she's busy with Elspeth…'

'Stop.' Eldan took her hands and looked at her seriously. 'Selenay, sometimes you have to put yourself first – and this is one of those times.' His serious gaze caught and held her blue eyes. 'You've lost a child – a tragic event indeed – and you need time to grieve. You cannot keep locking all your grief away, otherwise it will come back and consume you.

'You may be a queen, but you are also a mother. No one is going to think less of you if they see you cry.'

His words fell on a silent room, but he felt her hands tighten slightly inside his. 'Thank you.' Her words were so soft that he almost thought he had imagined them. Then he saw the watery smile that had crept onto his queen's face and a feeling of relief swept over him.

A final wipe of her eyes and Queen Selenay's royal mask was back in place. 'Now, you errant Herald, are you going to tell me what exactly you are doing back in Haven without a word to anyone for over two years?'

------------

**(Healer's Collegium – main room)**

A frown could just be seen over Firesong's mask as he arose from Darkwind's bedside and turned to face the group arrayed behind him. After greeting the stunned Healer and Queen's Own he had immediately followed his calling and turned towards the friend he hadn't seen in years.

Now he was puzzled. The wound that had been inflicted upon the mage _had _been serious, but certainly couldn't account for Darkwind's present condition.

'Anything?' The Healer – Devan, that was his name – asked anxiously. He seemed almost at the end of his strength.

The Tayledras Healing Adept shook his head. 'Nothing that would explain his state. But I will try again tomorrow when I am not so tired. His condition will not change until then.'

'Thank you for trying Firesong.' Talia told him, looking curiously at the three newcomers standing just inside the room. Noticing her look, one of the men stepped forward, holding out his hand. He was a very handsome man with black hair as long as Firesong's, but he didn't have the golden skin typical of most Tayledras. She took his hand and was surprised by the strength of his grip.

'Greetings my Lady Herald,' he said, his spoken voice soft and pleasant to listen to. 'You are probably wondering the identity of myself and my companions. I am _kestra'chern_ Silverfox K'Leshya – one of the folk of Silver Gryphon.' If Talia didn't understand his meaning she didn't say so. Silverfox continued, indicating the two youngsters standing behind him. 'This is Firesong's student, Healing Mage Dar'ian Firkin K'Vala K'Valdemar and his partner, Healer Keisha Alder. Oh… and Heralds Kerowyn and Eldan have also returned with us.' He added, as an afterthought.

A tired smile broke out over Talia's face as she recognised the name. 'You're Firesong's friend aren't you? One of the ones who went to Urtho's tower back before the last mage storm. An'desha and Karal have spoken of you.'

'An'desha is here?' This came from Firesong, and he seemed surprised. 'I thought he was with the Shin'a'in.'

'He returned almost a year ago now.' Talia told him briefly. 'Said something about having 'achieved his dream'. We weren't going to turn him away – he's teaching now, here at the Collegium.'

Devan cleared his throat. 'If you're finished here then you should be presented to the Queen – assuming you haven't already met her?'

Silverfox inclined his dark head in agreement. 'Despite our little sojourn into the tower I have had little opportunity to meet the inestimable Queen of Valdemar.'

'And neither Dar'ian or Keisha have met her at all.' Firesong put in, his worried gaze flickering across Darkwind's still body. 'Is there enough time now Talia?'

The slender woman crossed her arms, a frank expression on her face. 'Queen Selenay has recently lost a child and has one more lying in stasis in this very room.' She sighed, suddenly looking years over her age. 'I think it may be best that you stay in a guest room tonight and meet the Queen tomorrow.'

Firesong nodded in agreement and lead his friends out of the room, Devan and Talia following closely behind. As he made to leave down the corridor, Talia caught him by the arm. 'I hope I can trust your discretion in this Firesong.' She told the mage seriously. 'We have been forced to explain a little of what has happened here to the public… but the Queen wants to avoid a complete revelation.'

'Of course!' Firesong was surprised that she had asked. 'I will work in any way I can to aid in Darkwind and Lyra's recovery and the Queen can trust me to keep my mouth shut.'

Talia sighed in relief. 'I'm glad you're here,' she admitted, 'I don't know whether that Goddess of yours has a hand in this… but your being here is lucky to say the least. If anyone can save the Princess, then you can.'

------------

Hooray!! Does dance of joy Firesong and co have finally reached the city so now the REAL story can begin … but I'm not saying anymore than that. As always, HUGE thanks for all the reviews and long may they continue : )


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Valdemar, Heralds, Companions etc … none of that belongs to me, it's all the property of Mercedes Lackey. I'm just borrowing the characters for a while … apart from Aline who is most definitely mine : )

**A/N:** Okay, been a while since I've updated so sorry about that – life caught up with me and I realised that I actually do have things to do besides writing ; ) Not a lot to say about this chapter really … so on to the thankyous:

- **Updated 23/5 – **Darkwind and Elspeth are NOT married

**Hildi-chan:** You're wait is finally over! The REAL story is about to begin …cue dramatic music - enjoy the chappie!

**moonwing: **heh – you're another person who picked up on the REAL story thing! You know, it wasn't really meant to generate that much interest … it was just me waffling! Lol : ) And as for Darkwind … well, I _could _tell you what's wrong with him, but that would ruin the story – so you're just gonna have to read on and find out!

**dead?!?!?!?!?: **Okay, think I got the number of question marks right … interesting name – lol! I hope I haven't put you off by killing Kris – I didn't really consider audience reaction when I did it so please, don't hunt me down!!!

**Lizai:** story endings gonna be a while in coming, but I hope you enjoy the chappies in between : )

**PrettyKittyOreo:** I'm writing, I'm writing!!!! wipes sweat of brow - phew, this is tiring work!

**Airotciy: **Wow – hope I spelt your name right! Always good to see a new reader and I hope you continue to read : ) 'cos you'll have to, to discover to REAL story …. Heh

**Anita H:** hehe – you're like my resident ML expert! Don't hesitate to point out anymore of my mistakes cos I wanna be as accurate as possible. Hey – you like my formatting! does dance of joy again takes me AGES to get the chapters looking half way decent – it's so hit and miss and sometimes I just give up, so it's nice to think I might have cracked it. Guess we'll have to see what this one looks like ….

**Alarivana:** Cool – another new reader! Hope I don't drive you away as I seem to have done with some other people … sob You know, I never really considered who's gonna be Queen's Own now that Kris is dead. Damn, I've prob mucked up the whole ML universe now! What have I done??????? Lol – seriously, it's a good question. Gonna have to think about it and then get back to you.

Well, that's the thankyous over with, along with a general THANKYOU to everyone who has reviewed and a PLEA to everyone who has read this story but hasn't reviewed for whatever reason. I'd really like your opinion, be it good/bad/ugly – because everyone views things differently. So please, if you have the time, leave a review!!! Okay, that ends the shameless plug for reviews – I promise : ) : ) : )

Oh and this chapter is dedicated to my new readers **dead?!?!?!?**, **Airotciy **and especially to **Alarivana **who actually made me think this week : ) thanks guys!

**------------**

**After the Storm**

**By: JoeyStar**

**Timeframe: **Set a year or so after **Owlknight**

**------------**

**(Healer's Collegium – main room)**

The next morning saw the normally languid Firesong rising early and taking a place between the two royal occupants of the House of Healing. The Healer on duty so early in the morning was not Devan, but a young woman, who eyed Firesong with a certain detached interest, especially considering his waist-length silver hair and the pure white bird that nestled on his shoulder.

She did not question his presence, nor the fact that he entered without knocking, but she did raised an eyebrow when he ignored her and went straight to her patient's sides.

The woman wondered whether she should say anything, but the regular breathing coming from the strange man showed that he had already entered a light healing trance, one hand touching the arm of either patient. As a Healer herself she knew not to disturb another.

So the young woman ignored the intruder and went about her business quietly, leaving the room every so often to check on her other patients: a Herald with a broken leg and a trainee Bard with two fractured ribs.

She had just returned for her third visit to the mage and princess when the door of the room opened behind her and three unfamiliar people entered the room, followed by Healer Devan.

'Is Firesong here…?' One of the men spoke in lightly accented Valdemaran and the woman was unsure whether the question was directed at her or Devan. Luckily, the older Healer answered for her, noticing the puzzled expression on her face. 'See for yourself.'

'If you mean this man, he's been here for a few candlemarks now.' She wiped her hands on a cloth and smiled wanly at Devan. 'Are you here to relieve me?'

The older Healer nodded. 'The Queen will want a report Aline, don't forget.' The words were clearly a dismissal and Aline left the room, shaking her head.

Silverfox watched the woman leave and then turned to his motionless lover. 'Firesong?' He reached out and gently shook the mage's shoulder.

'Careful!' Darian warned, coming around the end of the bed and trying not to stare at the occupants as he had the night before. 'He may strike out if you jolt him out of a trance.' He was speaking for experience. Several times during his time as Firesong's student he had been on the receiving end of such a strike and knew exactly what it felt like.

The handsome _kestra'chern_ smiled confidently. 'He won't strike me.'

Darian and Keisha shared a dubious glance, but refrained from further comment.

Tightening his grip on the Healing Adept's shoulder, Silverfox called his name once again. 'Firesong? We need to talk to you.'

With a fluttering of silvery eyelashes, hidden behind the velvet mask he had donned, Firesong came back to them. He yawned and stretched luxuriously before turning to his companions. Aya fluttered his wings irritably, a couple of false sparks dissipated into the atmosphere.

Devan, seeing that he was awake, turned to Silverfox. 'I understand that Firesong and the others are needed here… but perhaps I could persuade you to come a present yourself to the Queen on their behalves? I have been told that she is expecting you sometime this morning.'

Bowing his head gracefully, Silverfox smiled somewhat. 'Then we shall not disappoint the Lady. I shall go with you.' He turned to the others. 'Darian, Keisha, I expect the Queen will want to meet you in person at some point, but you are more use here at the moment. Firesong, I will give her your regards.'

The Healing Adept waved his hand lazily as his lover and Devan left the room. Once the door had swung shut behind him he sighed and turned back to Darian and Keisha who were watching him curiously.

He then did something that surprised them both – he removed his mask. This was not unusual to Darian who had seen him unmasked throughout time spent in his _ekele_, but Darian was unsure whether Keisha had ever seen the full impact that the last Mage Storm had had on the Healing Adept's face. To her credit, she blanched only slightly upon seeing Firesong's scarred and seamed face and refrained from comment.

Firesong's glorious silver eyes stared out from in between the puckered skin and Darian suddenly realised that the mage had removed his mask in order for them to read the expression on his face. He could count on the fingers of one hand the number of times he had seen Firesong looking worried … and this was one of them.

'What's wrong?' It was Keisha who finally asked the question that had been winding through all of their minds. 'I've never seen you looking so worried.'

Firesong tossed his long hair back over one shoulder as he answered her. 'It's my patients… I am rather at a loss.'

'How do you mean?' She eyed them critically – as a Healer she knew how important it was to treat each patient as a case rather than a friend. 'Haven't you been able to reach them?'

'No,' the mage admitted. 'With the Princess it is more her wounds than anything else. To be completely honest … I will be surprised if she lasts another night.'

'It's that bad?' Darian was surprised. The girl simply looked like she was sleeping, although he knew that appearance could be deceptive.

'See for yourself Dar'ian.' Firesong offered a little dejectedly. 'But I truly believe there is little we can do to help her.'

Taking the mage up on his offer, both Darian and Keisha moved around Lyra's bed and took one of her hands. Years of working together allowed them to merge their powers within a few seconds and as Firesong watched, his young students applied their power.

He wasn't surprised when they both opened their eyes after only a fraction of a candlemark had passed. Darian bit his lip and Keisha looked sorrowful. 'I believe you are right,' she murmured softly. 'There is little that can be done for her now. It is now just …'

'… a waiting game.' Firesong finished for her, a little callously.

'But what of your friend?' Darian asked, attempting to change the subject away from an inevitable end.

'Darkwind? His case is even more confusing.' Firesong's bondbird Aya flew from his shoulder to the other bird's perch and nudged Vree, drawing no reaction. 'And _that_ worries more than anything I can sense from the man himself. I have never seen anything that affected a bondbird this way. It speaks of … something beyond the ordinary.'

'So Darkwind's wounds haven't caused his current state?' Keisha enquired.

Firesong shook his head. 'His wounds were serious, but as Devan told us – they were closed a couple of days after the attack. That's what is so puzzling… he should have awaked by now.'

'Why don't we all try together?' Darian suggested after a moment of silence. 'Perhaps we will be able to reach him.'

'I suppose it's worth a try…' Firesong said slowly, scratching his face with one long-fingered hand. 'In all honesty and do not know what else we can do at the moment.'

------------

**(Healer's Collegium – Elspeth's room)**

'She has been like this ever since the attack. I do not know what else I can do to reach her. If Darkwind was well … or her mother not in mourning… or my power greater…' Talia added in an undertone, her voice intertwining with that of another which flowed across the room towards them.

Kero stood just inside the door, her gaze fixed on the figures across the room and her mind in turmoil. Elspeth was seated in a plush armchair facing the broad windows of the room. She was motionless, eyes blank and staring, body rigid in the chair. Occupying the other chair was Skif and it was his light voice that could be heard, breaking the saddened silence of the room. His was a one-sided conversation however - the distinct lack of response from Elspeth was chilling. It was as if she was there in body but neither in mind nor spirit.

Taking a deep breath, Kero crossed the room towards the silent Princess, Talia trailing slowly. Skif glanced up as they approached, his dark eyes unable to hide the deep concern he felt for his friend. His light-hearted patter faltered, then died as the Herald-Captain and Queen's Own approached.

'Anything?' Talia enquired, with little real hope. She wasn't surprised when her old friend shook his head. 'She hasn't even acknowledged who I am. It's like talking to someone who's unconscious.' He nodded to Kero. 'Herald-Captain, it's good to see you again.'

Kero smiled briefly, her thick blonde braid thumping against her back as she took a seat beside him. 'Likewise… and I must admit that it is good to finally be back in Haven. I just wish it was under happier circumstances.' She sighed wearily, leaning forward and studying Elspeth's blank expression. 'Has she not responded at all?'

Talia joined them both around the Princess. 'She hasn't spoken or even showed awareness of her surroundings since the attack.'

'From what the investigation team have found out, Elspeth… Elspeth witnessed everything.' Skif murmured, his gaze returning to the curly haired young woman who slumped so carelessly in the chair. Her persona was such a contrast from the crotchety pregnant Herald of days before.

'Who knows exactly what she saw?' Talia asked rhetorically. 'But whatever happened in that room, it has deeply effected her mind. Even I have been unable to reach her. Though it has not been through want of trying.'

'You mustn't blame yourself Talia.' Skif told her sternly, looking his old friend seriously in the eye. 'The Healer's have been at an equal loss. The simple fact is that no one can reach her.'

Kero bit her lip, thoughts racing. _:Sayvel?:_

_:I am here.:_

_:I would be worried if you were not.: _Kero remarked dryly. _:I need to ask you something.:_

_:You can ask,:_ replied her Companion tartly, _: but I may not chose to answer.:_

Kero grimaced at her sharp tone – obviously Sayvel wasn't in the best of moods. _:Was your night with Ratha so… disappointing?:_ No wonder Eldan had been wearing such a smirk that morning. His own Companion was not above leading others on, and for the dignified Sayvel to be one of them…

Sayvel snapped _:I have nothing to say on that subject! Now what did you want to ask me?:_

'I can't help blaming myself,' Talia was admitting in response to Skif's words. A quick glance at the suddenly quiet Kerowyn showed the woman was wearing a familiar distracted expression. She was obviously communing with her Companion, using her gift of mindspeech, something that Talia had always envied other Heralds. It would have been nice to be able to talk to Rolan that way. 'I have never come up against something like this before.'

Kero blinked, coming back to herself. 'I've spoken to Sayvel,' she told them needlessly. 'I asked about Elspeth's Gwena – about their Herald-Companion bond and what Gwena can sense from it.'

'And the news isn't good?' Skif didn't seem surprised. 'My Cymry told me that Gwena has had nothing from Elspeth since the attack. Apparently she's frantic.'

'All of the Companions are to some degree,' Talia put in, drawing looks of surprise from her companions. They both knew that she lacked the gift of mindspeech and therefore couldn't talk to Rolan in such a way. However there were other ways in which to communicate. 'Rolan sent me a general feeling yesterday… all can sense the agitation in the air. The Heralds and Herald-trainees can feel it as well.'

'It's confusion… and not knowing.' Skif murmured as Kero turned back to Elspeth, her brow furrowed.

'Have you tried mind-speech?' She wanted to know, looking for every way possible in which to reach her old student. Talia nodded in confirmation. 'Kyril was in here on the second day – he spent all day calling to her, but to no avail. Even he couldn't reach her.'

The situation seemed hopeless, even to a mercenary Captain who was used to impossible odds. 'And she's not stirred at all? In all this time?'

Skif and Talia shared a dubious glance. 'Well…' the slender Queen's Own began slowly, 'she _has _stirred, regularly in fact.'

'But you said-'

'At _night _Kero.'

'She's been having nightmares every night since the attack. Vivid ones too. It's the only time we've heard her speak.'

'Dreams?' For some reason, Kero now seemed very intent.

'Well… in a way… but to be honest Kero, they're really nightmares.'

'But nightmares are related to dreams, yes?'

'What are you driving at Kero?' Skif looked confused and made no pains to hide it. Kero smiled wolfishly, a plan having formed in her mercenary trained mind. 'Eldan.' She said the word as if the others should immediately understand what she was talking about. Unfortunately, they didn't.

'Eldan? What has Eldan got to do with anything?'

'Hold on and I'll tell you. I just have to check with him first.'

_:Eldan love? Are you free to talk?:_

_:Kero? Where are you? I haven't seen you since you since we greeted Selenay.:_

_:How is she?:_

_:I think she needed to talk.:_ Eldan's mindvoice was serious. _:I'm worried about her Kero… especially with Lyra and Elspeth being so ill… I don't know how she's coping.:_

_:Speaking of Elspeth, I have an idea that I would like to run past you…:_

Skif and Talia would just have to be patient and wait to find out what Kerowyn's 'idea' was going to be.

------------

**HUGE apologises for the incredible shortness of this chappie – I hadn't realised it was so bad until I went to post it, but there just wasn't a convenient cut of point beyond this so … sorry : ) I promise that the next chapter will more than make up for this one**

**Please read and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Valdemar, Heralds, Companions etc … none of that belongs to me, it's all the property of Mercedes Lackey. I'm just borrowing the characters for a while … apart from Aline who is most definitely mine : )

**A/N:** Heyla people! Hey – only a little over a week since my last update … success : ) As usual, a huge general thanks to everyone who has reviewed – I hope you continue to enjoy the story and also continue to review!!

- **Updated 23/5 – **Darkwind and Elspeth are NOT married

**Aeriel Ravenna:** Oops! I think you've picked out another flaw in my story! I completely forgot that Kris is supposed to be King's Own after Talia and therefore would be chosen by Rolan – and in my story, both he and Lyra have already been chosen. I don't think I mention it directly, but they talk to their Companions at one point (I think. I really should know the story better than I do!) anyway, damn, can't believe I forgot! Oh well, call it artistic license and all that … maybe Rolan would have chosen him … er cough cough later : )

**etcetera-cat: **Hey! Another reader returned from the dark mists of time in which I actually started this story … hehe : ) ahhh, you figured out my Eldan/dreams trick – and I thought I was being really clever! I LOVE waterstones – it's like the backbone to my life – but I still can't find certain ML books that I lack … oh well, internet shopping here I come! Hey, just looked back and realised you were my first ever reviewer – so double thanks : ) : ) : )

**Lizai:** Heh – you guessed it! Dream surfing … now wouldn't that be a cool power?

**Hildi-chan:** yeah, the shortness did suck … I'm normally better at chapter lengths. Saying that, I hope this ones a bit longer : )

**PrettyKittyOreo:** it's my pleasure : ) : ) : )

**moonwing: **whatever's effecting Darkwind … and I'm not saying : ) … isn't effecting Elspeth. She's just so tramuatised by what happened to Kris/Lyra etc that she can't cope with it. Darkwind's problem is magical (damn, given it away. Oh well, I guess you had worked that out already!), so it also effects Vree. Elspeth's is a natural reaction to a tragedy and therefore Gwena isn't effected because she didn't witness it. Hope that makes sense!

Damn, long thankyous again – always a good sign because it means that people are still interested in this fanfic : ) but without anymore procrastinating (isn't that just the best word?) here is the next chapter. Oh and it's dedicated to **etcetera-cat **for being my longest returning reviewer – thanks for remembering me!

**------------**

**After the Storm**

**By: JoeyStar**

**Timeframe: **Set a year or so after **Owlknight**

**------------**

**(Unknown)**

_:Elspeth? Elspeth can you hear me?:_ _Eldan looked around the recesses of the girl's mind with a certain detached interest. He was sitting in the middle of a grassy knoll, facing a wall which was  undulating slowly like a gentle ocean._

_Rising to his feet, the black haired Herald froze, ears straining._

_Somewhere, just beyond the border in front of him, he could hear a faint voice murmuring in an almost constant patter._

_:Elspeth?: Eldan called again, pacing across the knoll towards the sound of the voice. Reaching the shiny grey wall he paused, squinting up at it. Hesitantly, a little unsure of his situation, Eldan reached out and touched the wall. It was smooth, yet strangely sticky and when he pulled his hand back again the wall followed his movement._

_Gritting his teeth, Eldan reached out again and pushed his hand slowly through the wall. Fighting against the pressure against his skin, he pushed the remainder of his arm through and followed it by the rest of his body._

_Blinking to clear his gaze after passing through the oozing wall, he suddenly noticed that the repetitive murmurings had grown increasingly louder and the sound was drawing him closer._

_Since passing through the grey wall he was now standing in a long corridor, bordered on either side by more of the slimy grey walls. It was only the fact that the sound was drifting down towards him that made Eldan walk forward, further into the depths of Elspeth's mind._

_The corridor was long and winding, the voice getting louder and more distinct the further he travelled. By now he had recognised the voice as female and young at that. As he neared he could almost work out the words. _

_When Eldan finally emerged from the dim grey corridor he found himself standing in an exact replica of the Twins' main suite room – the room of the attack._

_It was a perfect parallel to the real room – from the discarded cups on the table, down to the wide blood- stains across the cream coloured carpet and up the walls. The only thing missing were the bodies._

_And finally he saw Elspeth._

_She was sitting in the same chair as she had been on the day of the attack and she was talking to herself, mumbling – the timbres of her voice rising and failing._

_:Elspeth?: He slowly crossed the room towards her, taking care to avoid treading in the bloodstains that littered the carpet._

_:… oh God I can't move but I can see and he knows that and he's going to- oh please no! Please don't, not again! NO!…'_

_:Elspeth?:_

_:… there's so much blood… it's so red, like a river… why doesn't the river stop flowing… there's so much blood…'_

_:Elspeth!: By now Eldan had reached the former-Heir's side. He reached out to touch the girl's shoulder and when his fingers grazed her skin, her words dried up and she flinched away from him._

_:… so much blood…: She whispered, head still bowed into her lap, over her swollen stomach. :… there's so much blood…:_

_:Elspeth, look at me!: Eldan demanded, gripping both of her shoulder's tightly and forcing her to raise her head. Elspeth held up her palms towards him, stormy eyes set within a pale and terror stricken face._

_:… can you tell me why there is so much blood?: Looking down at her outstretched hands, Eldan blanched. They were dripping with blood, so heavily covered that it dripped down onto her whites, pooling in her lap._

_:Why is there so much blood?: She asked again, her tone almost childlike in the still air of the room._

_Fighting back his urge to shy away, Eldan reached forward slowly and took her hands in his, ignoring the fluidic feel of her grip. In the back of his mind, he knew that what was happening wasn't real, but his eyes were telling him the opposite. _

_:There's so much blood… so much blood… so much blood…: Elspeth murmured monotonously, staring up into Eldan's dark eyes with a terrifying kind of desperation. :… so much blood… so much blood…:_

_:Elspeth STOP!: Eldan shouted at her, forcing her to look at her own hands. :It's not real, you have to understand that. You're just having nightmares as a result of what happened.:_

_Elspeth stared at him, her expression confused. :Not real? But… the blood… the blood is everywhere! He did this! I saw him do it – I saw him!: She was becoming increasingly agitated._

_:I know you did dearheart – but that was not here. This is just within your mind, you have to define between this and reality.:_

_:Reality? What are you talking about? There's just blood… everywhere and I cannot stop it… blood… oh gods take it away… please,: she moaned, twisting in his grasp, trying to escape._

_:Stop trying to avoid this! It is not real! Elspeth you have to see that – you have to wake up!:_

_:Nooooo!: Elspeth started to weep, tears forming in her eyes and trickling down her cheeks, writhing in some kind of mental agony that Eldan could only wonder at. He simply held her tightly to prevent her escape._

_:Fight it Elspeth! It's not real! Remember that… you have to realise that!:_

_:N-not rea-al.: She stammered, muscles clenching as the room began to flicker and fade around them. Eldan closed his eyes and hung on to her slim shoulders, trying to avoid squashing her extended abdomen. He could hear her crying out and gasping from breath and then… nothing._

_Opening his eyes once again, Eldan saw that the room had gone – replaced with the grassy knoll he had awoken on before. Elspeth was sitting on the ground in front of him, her head in her hands. Hands that were clean, Eldan couldn't help noticing._

_Unsure of how to continue, he watched her silently for a few seconds. She was breathing hard and didn't move for a moment or so. Then, her head lifted slowly and her eyes were raised to meet his. Her hands fell loosely into her lap, resting over her stomach as her pupils began to focus properly._

_Then a look of relief crossed her face and her eyes filled with tears again._

_:Eldan.: She whispered, before throwing her arms around his neck and sobbing into his shoulder. _

------------

**(Healer's Collegium – Elspeth's room)**

Kerowyn paced anxiously, unable to keep her gaze from flickering back to where Elspeth and Eldan were sitting, both as still as marble statues. It had been candlemarks since Eldan had delved into Elspeth's dream-world and glancing out the window she realised that the sun was beginning to rise in the east. Haven was beginning to awaken … yet Elspeth and Eldan remained locked in whatever nightmare the girl had been suffering from.

She was beginning to think that it hadn't been such a good idea to suggest Eldan join with Elspeth in the way he had joined with her so many times in the past. It was all very well for her lifebonded to walk through _her _dreams, but Eldan had never had to face a nightmare before.

'Kero, you're wearing a hole in the carpet with all your pacing. Come and sit down.'

Kero looked over at Talia, who was sitting comfortably in a chair some metres away from Eldan, heart-shaped face as composed as ever. She envied the younger woman her cool. Talia, as Queen's Own, needed to be able to stay calm in the face of danger and uncertainty, and she was certainly managing it now.

Knowing Talia was right, Kero sighed wearily and slumped down next to her, kicking her feet out in front as she prepared to continue their long, lonely vigil.

At first it hadn't just been her and Talia; both Dirk and Skif had been there to keep them company. But Skif had been called away by Teren and then Dirk had left to look after Jemmie, leaving her and Talia alone in the cold room, waiting.

Idly, Kero wondered what the queen was doing. Due to the fact that it was the middle of the night, it was logical that Selenay was sleeping. But considering the state of her remaining children, it was far more likely that the royal couple were spending as much time as possible with Lyra – in the Healer's Collegium. Thinking of the young girl, so weakly hanging onto life, sent a bolt of fear down Kero's spine. If someone could get far enough into the palace to assassinate the heir's to the throne, then none of them were safe.

_:Chosen … you wear yourself out with this worrying.: _Sayvel told her shortly.

_:Everyone else is too concerned with Elspeth, Darkwind and Lyra to think about these things.: _Kero protested. _:Besides, it's my nature.:_

_:True, but Selenay and Daren need you to be at your best.:_

The comment struck her as strange. _:As more than support? What are you saying?:_

There was a pause and Kero sensed her Companion's reluctance.

_:Sayvel?:_

_:Someone needs to find out who did this.: _Her Companion allowed finally. _:The on-going investigation has gotten nowhere. We – the Heralds – need to know who the enemy is and whether there is to be another attack.:_

Kero blinked. _:And that someone is supposed to be me?: _She pulled a face. _:Elspeth warned me about you Companions and your grand _destinies_. Is this mine?:_

_:It is something that needs to be done.: _Sayvel said stubbornly. _:Unless you wish it to happen again.:_

_:Of course not! But I have other responsibilities now -:_

_:This is more important.: _Her Companion said flatly.

Kero knew there was something that Sayvel wasn't telling her, but she was used to obstinacy from her Companion and besides, what she was being told was no less than what she had been planning to do anyway. She simply didn't like being told what to do.

_:Fine, I'll do it. I could use some help though … perhaps young Skif – he's fairly shrewd.:_

_:That is good.: _Sayvel remarked, but would say no more.

Kero was about to push for an explanation when a sound outside of her mind-speech conversation clamoured for her attention.

A hand touched her arm. 'Kero, they're waking up!'

Kero returned her attention to the scene before her and watched apprehensively as Eldan sat back with a groan and rubbed his eyes. Talia was over to Elspeth like a shot, crouching down before the Herald-Mage's chair, eyes narrowing as she searched with her Empathy for a change in Elspeth's status.

Kero went to her partner, one eye on Elspeth and attempted not to look as though she was anxious about his disposition. Kero was not someone who believed in outward displays of affection.

Eldan brought his hands away from his eyes and smiled weakly up at her. _:Worried about me, hmm?:_

_:No,: _Kero returned shortly, willing herself not to blush. Eldan had always had this annoying ability to read what she was really feeling, even when she hid it from everyone else. It wasn't a real power, like Talia's Empathy, but simply a part of his character. He was amazingly perceptive, even resorting to mind-speech because he knew she appreciated keeping private emotions private. _:I was just considering my investment?:_

_:Investment?: _Eldan arched a dark eyebrow, somehow managing to look calm and collected even though by rights, he should have been exhausted. _:And here I was thinking you cared …:_

_:I've spent the last two years with you in the back end of nowhere,: _Kero shot back, the slightest hint of humour colouring her mind-voice _:Doesn't that count as caring?:_

Eldan yawned abruptly, interrupting their intimate conversation and causing Kero to narrow her eyes at him. Now that she really _looked_, it was clear from his clouded eyes and the black rings underneath them that he was exhausted.

'Eldan?' Talia called for their attention, sounding excited. 'I don't know what you did but it seemed to have worked. I think she's waking!'

'I merely … helped her through her nightmares,' Eldan said softly, looking down at his hands with an unreadable expression on his face.

Kero turned away from her lover and surveyed Elspeth and Talia, the latter who was still kneeling at the foot of the chair, fingers resting against Elspeth's arm and expression showing a certain level of expectancy.

To the Herald-Captain's eager gaze, Elspeth was as inscrutable as ever, her face hidden behind a curtain of silver-shot brown curls and her posture defensive. It broke Kero's heart to see her ex-pupil so defeated and by something that no one either knew, nor understood. She wasn't a religious woman, but for once she found herself praying fiercely that Eldan's work had finally brought Elspeth out of her silent coma.

Whether it was her sudden faith, Eldan's unusual gift, or Talia's own patience, the would never know. But for whatever reason, as Kero watched the Queen's Own and Herald-Mage, Elspeth finally awoke.

She uttered a small, inarticulate cry and her whole body stiffened. Talia, who was still touching her arms, pulled back in an attempt not to frighten her. After all, no one knew what horrors Elspeth had seen. No one knew what had taken place that day in that room – no one that was awake to tell the tale anyway.

'Elspeth?' Talia voice was little above a whisper.

_:Gwena says she is awakening fully.: _Sayvel reported.

In an excruciatingly slow motion, Elspeth's left hand moved and pushed her tangled hair back from her face. The fingers were trembling and she almost didn't manage it but after a moment, her stormy eyes were looking up at Kero, Eldan and Talia, so full off pain and sorrow that the Empath gasped involuntarily and swayed slightly.

Talia regained her balance as Elspeth's face crumpled and the girl fell forward into the waiting Herald's arms, sobbing hysterically.

Eldan and Kero shared a look: half relief, half concern that the flood barriers had finally opened and Elspeth was showing emotion again.

Talia looked up from where she was cradling Elspeth against her chest. 'You might want to get some rest.' She told them in an undertone. 'This will go on for some time.'

Instead of looking happy that he would finally be able to rest, Eldan looked uncertain as Kero lead him from the room with a promise that she would alert the queen as soon as Selenay awakened.

'Are you alright?' Kero demanded once they were in the deserted outer corridor. Having been together since before the royal twins had been born, Kero knew how to read her partner almost as well as he could read her. And it was clear that something was bothering him.

' … I'm fine. Just tired.'

Evidently, Eldan wasn't going to tell her what that was. Feeling impossibly weary, Kero trailed him down the hall towards their quarters, already mentally planning what she was going to say to Selenay when the rest of the Collegium had awakened.

------------

**Hmm … okay, not as long as I would have liked but you'll be pleased to know that the next six or so chappies have already been written and are just waiting to be posted. So if this is too short (and I think it is) then don't worry because the next chapters on its way : )**

**As always, please read and review : ) : ) : )**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Valdemar, Heralds, Companions etc … none of that belongs to me, it's all the property of Mercedes Lackey. I'm just borrowing the characters for a while … apart from Aline who is most definitely mine : )

**A/N:** And here we are again – a little longer than I had anticipated because my new laptop doesn't have Word on it! Of all the stupid … so gotta find and install that now. What fun.

**-Updated 23/5 – **Darkwind and Elspeth are NOT married

**Queen's Own:** Joey looks sheepish ooookay … kinda think I exaggerated the number of chappies I have written : ) it's more like 1 or 2 … which means I've got to write some more! Anyway, enough ramblings, here's the chapter:

**faeborn2930: **Good to see that I haven't scared you away with all the random death! Happy reading : )

**Desert Angel:** Nooooooo! Don't die!!! Here's the chappie, here's the chappie!

**Hildi-chan:** Glad you like the dream sequence, that was one of those ideas that just springs up midstory so it's nice to see that it worked : )

**PrettyKittyOreo:** dangles chappie on a fishing line hehe – naa, only kidding: here you go!

**Lizai:** give that girl a cookie!

**firelilly: **okay, not sure how to say this without sounding like a know-it-all freak but … here goes: first, the distance from Errold's Grove to k'Valdemar is never discussed in this story. The 4 months is the distance from k'Valdemar to Haven (and is probably inaccurate but hey – they had bad weather) sorry about the confusion. Also … Joey winces away from sounding so officious in Owlknight, Darian's home is described as an ekele several times – though I know what you mean about it's shape. It is kinda weird. Phew, that aside, thanks for the review!!

**moonwing:** FINALLY someone has woken up! I dragged that out a bit, didn't I? And as for who's going to wake up next … read on and see …

**spicyeggplant:** now this is the kind of review that writers live for! Thanks SOOO much for everything you said – it really made me day! It's so hard to judge your own writing but when a complete stranger compliments you like that well … thanks : ) : ) : )

Okay, random thanks over with an on with the chappie. Chapter 10 is dedicated to **spicyeggplant** who is not only a new reader (always welcome) but brightened up my day with an awesome review! Thanks!!!!

**------------**

**After the Storm**

**By: JoeyStar**

**Timeframe: **Set a year or so after **Owlknight**

**------------**

**(Healer's Collegium – main room)**

The news that Herald-Mage Elspeth, daughter of the Queen, had finally awakened from her stupor was greeted heartily by not only her fellow Heralds, but by the populace at large. At last it seemed that the dark pall that had been hanging over Haven since the attack, was lifting.

Since hearing of her daughter's impending recovery, Selenay had been hurrying from one room to the next, frantically splitting her time between her two remaining children. Subsequently, the general running of the country had been thrown into disarray and a frantic Teren, Kyril and Dirk had been forced to take on the weight of making important decisions in the queen's absence. No one wanted to tell Selenay that she more pressing matters to attend to than the nurse her children. Especially not after Kris's death.

As for Elspeth herself, in the five days that had followed her night communing with Eldan she had stayed very much alone, speaking only to Talia, Skif and strangely enough, Firesong. While it _was_ an improvement upon the silence of the past week, her behaviour was still unusual enough to precipitate comments from the other Heralds, especially the Queen herself, whom Elspeth still remained silent for.

Firesong slumped inelegantly into a soft chair alongside Darkwind's bed, grateful that there was no one else around to see him apart from the room's two unconscious occupants. Darian and Keisha, he knew, were resting, having been up half the night expending the powers in an attempt to awaken Darkwind.

They had failed of course and had retreated to the guest rooms they had been provided with, leaning on each other for support in a vain attempt to stave off exhaustion.

Firesong, though he would never admit it, was proud of them. It certainly hadn't been the introduction to Haven that he had expected Keisha and Darian to receive, but they had both risen to the task admirably, working alongside the Collegium's Healers without a word of complaint.

But it wasn't just the fact that they were exemplary students that allowed Darion and Keisha to work in such tense and strained circumstances. Both of them, Darian especially, had suffered with loss and though his student never spoke of it, Firesong knew that the loss of his old master Justyn and the raising of Errold's Grove had had a larger impact on the young Mage than he would admit. It saddened Firesong to think that two so young had already suffered so much.

His firebird crooned from where it was perched next to Darkwind's Vree, trying it's best to get some kind – any kind – of reaction from the shivering forest gyre. Firesong glanced up at Aya as the firebird hung it's head, a couple of loose sparks drifting down to fizzle out when they touched Darkwind's still form. He sighed, feeling impossibly weary, and turned his attention back to the bed.

_Oh Star-Eyed … what's wrong with him?_

'Still no change _ke'chara_?' A quiet voice enquired from the doorway. Firesong looked across the room to see Silverfox leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed over his chest. The door, which Firesong hadn't heard open or close, was firmly shut once more. It showed the Healing-Adept just how insular his thoughts had been.

'No.' Firesong breathed, smiling at his partner. He was suddenly relieved to have a distraction from the maudlin thoughts that had been filling his day so far. He beckoned Silverfox over and the graceful _kestra'chern _glided across the room to join him, folding into a chair on the other side of Darkwind's bed.

'Hmm … then they are no worse.' Silverfox pointed out.

'Nor any better.' Firesong countered glumly, feeling the weight of his position pressing down on top of him. He was probably the most powerful Healing-Adept in the world and he could do _nothing _for either Princess Lyra, or Darkwind. While Lyra's continued unconsciousness was due to the fact that her wounds were so severe she was barely clinging onto life, Darkwind's were a confusion that even Firesong didn't understand. There was clearly something unnatural about his friend's condition … but Firesong was at a lost as to say what that was.

'Do not be so hard on yourself _ashke_.' Silverfox chided him gently, dark eyes full of compassion. 'Thank the Star-Eyed that we are here at all.'

'For all the good our presence has done,' Firesong muttered, his mood darkening.

Silverfox titled his head to one side, his curtain of flowing dark hair almost obscuring his expression. 'So, you believe your presence here to have been of no use?'

'What have I done that could not be done by others?' Firesong questioned, his tone harsh. 'There are plenty of Healer's here who could have cared for Darkwind and the princess as well as I.'

'But what of Elspeth? What of her pain? Can you _truly _say that you have done nothing for her?'

'Well no, but –'

'And Darkwind? Do you honestly believe that he will ever awaken if his care is left to Haven's healers?'

'Well, I –'

It almost seemed as if Silverfox was enjoying himself. He probably was; no one else could catch Firesong off-guard, he had to make the most of the opportunity.

Finally, the Tayledras Adept held his hands up in defeat, a slight smile curving across his scarred lips. 'All right, I'm convinced. But that doesn't mean I feel any better about the situation,' his eyes, shadowed by his mask, darted to where Darkwind was lying. His chest was still rising and falling steadily but that was the only indication that he was still alive.

'I do not think any of us do.' The _kestra'chern _followed his gaze. 'This … condition that Darkwind is suffering from. Know you nothing about it?'

Firesong shook his head, the tiny bells that had been braided into his hair, chiming softly. 'Beyond the fact that it is magical, then no.'

It was the first time that Silverfox had heard such a thought. 'Magical? You are certain?'

'I can think of little else to explain his situation.' Firesong reached over a drew the covers back, revealing Darkwind's bare chest and the angry scar that dissected it. 'There was more to his knife-thrust than simply a weapon powered by malice. No, there is something more … but what I do not know.'

'Yet.' Silverfox added firmly.

Firesong tapped the scar with his long fingers, wishing it would provide him with the answers he was so desperately seeking.

'Yet.'

------------

**(Dirk's Office)**

Dirk was almost finished for the day and was in the process of scanning the last parchment that demanded his attention when the door to his office flew open and slammed shut again, just as quickly. The only difference was that where there hadn't been someone before, a person was standing just inside his door.

'D-Dirk?' The voice stammered and through a combination of surprise and the fact that he had been staring at reports for the last four candlemarks, it took him several moments to realise that the figure was Talia.

She stumbled forward into the room, as unsteady on her feet as she had been when he had first seen her, in the road outside of Haven – the place where their lifebond had been born. Dirk surged up out of his chair with surprisingly grace for such a large man and caught her, smoothing her hair back from her forehead. It was then that he realised she was crying; in fact her whole slender frame shook with sobs.

'Ssh, dearheart,' he whispered into her hair, knowing better than to demand an explanation from her.

Dirk led his lifebonded towards one of the room chairs, lifting off a pile of books so that she could sit down. He crouched down in front of her, still holding her tightly and waited until her sobs abated and she sat back.

'Elspeth?' He ventured quietly, when he was certain she was recovered enough to reply. It was a fair enough guess. Over the past few days Talia had been visiting Elspeth regularly in the evenings and each time had returned home, quiet and insular. This was the first time that she had come to him, though he knew something had been troubling her.

Talia nodded, curls bouncing as she sniffed inelegantly. When she finally looked up at Dirk, her eyes were full of tears and he wished then and there that he had the power to take her pain away.

'Gods Dirk, it was – it was worse this time … she's talking but I still don't understand what happened and all I can feel is the pain and –' she broke off, a tear trickling down her cheek. Dirk felt her shaking fingers tighten around his as she pulled him closer. 'Dirk … it's _killing _her.'

A shiver ran along Dirk's spine. Talia knew better than to use such weighty words in a frivolous manner. 'The pain?'

'The pain, Kris's death, Lyra, Darkwind – everything!' Talia's fevered voice rose and she visibly tried to calm herself. 'And I can't do anything because every time I get close, the pain overwhelms me! I can't shut it out!' She dissolved into tears again and Dirk rocked her helplessly, trying his best to console her about something he could never experience for himself.

After what seemed to be several candlemarks, but was most likely to be half a candlemark at the most, Talia pulled back and wiped a hand across her eyes. 'I'm okay now.'

'Are you sure?'

She nodded, squaring her shoulders and looking down at him, still crouched uncomfortably at her feet. Talia smiled fondly. 'You can get up now, you great lump.'

'I can? Thank goodness! My knees were about to give way. I'm not as young as I used to be.'

She laughed weakly as he rose to his feet, beaming down at her from underneath his normal mess of thatch-coloured hair. Dirk offered her his hand and she looked at it doubtfully.

'Come on, don't you want to see Jemmie?'

The thought of seeing her son brought new hope to Talia's heart and he accepted Dirk's hand, allowing him to pull her to her feet as if she weighed nothing at all.

As Dirk led her from the room, chatting nonsensically about how he had spent his day, Talia realised another moment in her life had come and gone. And though they would probably do the same thing the following evening after her daily visits to Elspeth, she now knew she had somewhere to come – someone who could help her through it. Dirk would always be there to offer his quiet support. And that made all the difference.

------------

**(Twins' Suite)**

Kero and Skif had returned to the scene of the crime.

It was late at night, barely a fraction of a candlemark away from the following day, but neither of the Heralds were unused to working in the dark. Though they had come from very different backgrounds – Skif being a thief and Kero a member of the Rethwellen aristocracy – they both had similar training under the hands of the old weapon's master Alberich. And they both knew a great deal about the nature of murder.

The room in which the terrible event had taken place had been left completely untouched, apart from the original investigative team would have been very careful and concise, but had turned up little evidence. Hence the presence of Skif and Kero and in the middle of the night so that their activities would not disturb anyone.

'Let's take this from the top.' Kero said quietly. They were standing outside the open door, which still bore the marks of An'desha's magic in the form of the melted handle, looking into the room. 'Obviously the Death Bell aroused everyone's suspicions.'

'Right.' Skif agreed.

'And the Companions raised the alarm?'

'Right again.'

'So then everyone ended up out here,' Kero gave the corridor a cursory glance, 'because the door wouldn't open.'

Skif nodded, deciding it was nice to do something other than saying 'right' all the time.

'Who tried to open the door?' Kero wanted to know.

Skif frowned, trying to recall the scene. 'It was Dirk.' He said after a moment. 'Dirk touched the handle first … and then he jerked back as if he had been bitten or something. He said the handle was protected by magic and that's when An'desha stepped forward to help.'

Something about that struck Kero as strange. How had Dirk known that the handle was protected by a magical spell of some kind? While the man's Fetching gift was unmatched in the Heraldic Circle, he had no mage gift to speak off. So how had he known?

'What happened next?' She asked, turning her attention back to the problem at hand.

Skif walked forward and pushed the door gently aside. 'The door swung open and we ran into the room.'

'We?'

'Um … me, Dirk, Teren … the Queen and Prince … An'desha and Karal - I think he was there as well. Talia certainly.'

'And where did everyone go?'

Skif looked about him and then stepped into the room, careful to avoid the dried bloodstain on the carpet before the door, that they now knew belonged to Darkwind.

'Dirk entered the room first and … he stopped just within the doorway.' He reported slowly, speaking as he remembered. 'Prince Daren pushed him out of the way and then everyone got outside saw … saw Kris and Elspeth and Lyra …' he trailed off, looking angry. 'It was like a slaughterhouse.'

'What happened next?'

Skif thought for a moment. 'Talia went to Elspeth – I think she called for a Healer at some stage … then Queen Selenay came in and … well, I think you can imagine.'

Although Kero didn't want to, she knew what he meant.

'Daren got her out of the room, that left … me, Teren, An'desha … I think Karal went with the Queen. Talia was still with Elspeth and Dirk was somewhere in the middle of the room.'

Kero waited patiently as he paused, eyes distance. As if in a dream, Skif drifted across the room to one of the bloodstained chairs over by the window. His fingers grazed the top of it and Kero was about to rebuke him for touching the evidence when he spoke again.

'We all knew that Kris was dead … but no one wanted to say it. I got the fun job of searching for the pulse. So that put me over here, with Teren. An'desha I think was still be the door – yes, because when Devan came in he almost ran into An'desha.'

'What did Devan do?' Kero enquired, still trying to get the general picture about what had happened, as horrible as the job was.

'He went straight to Lyra, in that chair.' Skif pointed, his fingers trembling ever so slightly. 'Then An'desha was called over to deal with the magical blade that Lyra had been stabbed with and Dirk used his Fetching gift to get her to the Healers.'

'And Talia was still with Elspeth?'

Skif nodded. 'Devan left to look after Lyra and I decided I wanted to look around the suite a little more. Things like this,' he pointed to the wide bloodstain that Kero was standing next to, 'were puzzling me.'

'Because neither Kris, Lyra nor Elspeth were anywhere near to door,' Kero realised, quickly working out who the blood had to belong to. 'So, Darkwind?'

'At this stage no one knew he was here,' Skif commented, following the bloodstain as he had done those few weeks ago, 'until I found him just inside the door.' Kero followed his gaze and clearly noted to dried blood on the inside of the door. 'Teren and I stayed with him while Dirk got a Healer and then we took him to the Healers.'

'What about Elspeth and Talia?'

'I think they left when we were tending Darkwind. They certainly weren't there when we brought him out.'

'Right.' Kero dragged the word out as they walked back into the main room. She considered the bloodstain of Darkwind's that had given Skif pause. 'Do you think he was trying to open the door?'

Skif pulled the door closed and studied the back. Upon the pristine white surface there were spots of blood and the handle shone blackly in the candlelight.

'I'd say it was a fair assumption.'

'Which means that, for whatever reason, he couldn't get a message out any other way.'

'Any other way?' Skif echoed, sounding confused.

Kero elaborated. 'Through his bondbird Vree. Or to another Herald or Adept through mind-speech.'

'Ah.' Skif nodded his head slowly, comprehending at last.

'Which supports what the Companion's say. That neither Gwena, Jarlan, nor Elna before she passed, knew anything was wrong until the Death Bell rung.'

'So something was blocking the Herald-Companion bond?' Skif asked in alarm. 'But what could do that? Even at the height of the war with Hardorn – when Talia was captured by Ancar and Hulda – she could _still _communicate with Rolan! It was about the only thing she could so but if they couldn't block the bond … well, I don't think I want to know who can.'

Kero stared back at him, recalling the very few stories she had heard about Talia's time in Hardorn. She hadn't become a Herald until later and therefore what little she knew was second hand, but she had to admit that Skif had made an important point. And it was a frightening one.

------------

**Is Elspeth EVER going to talk again? Is Darkwind EVER going to wake up? And what about poor old Lyra?**

**Guess you'll just have to wait for the next chappie to find out : )******


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Valdemar, Heralds, Companions etc … none of that belongs to me, it's all the property of Mercedes Lackey. I'm just borrowing the characters for a while … apart from Aline who is most definitely mine : )

**A/N: Updated 23/5 – **Darkwind and Elspeth are NOT married … and Bold/Italics actually work – hooray!!

Okay, on with the thank you's:

**oceanmate**: hehe - i hadn't realised my cliffies were that bad! oh and about the 6 chappies? kinda exagerating : ) i've got the next two or so though and i promise i will post them asap!!!

**Lizai**: another with the cliffies! trust me, i could do worse than i have been doing! Joey claps hands together and laughs evilly ...

**Hildi-chan**: yeah, i thought i'd better touch base for a while, everything was getting WAY to depressing!

**lauracanski**: two reviews = goodness : ) : ) that's a good question about the killer because i never specified what happened to him, did i? well, the killer escaped. hmm ... someone might have seen him running through the palace - maybe i'll put that in Kero's investigation after Elspeth identifies the killer as having posed as a serving man ...  
**PrettyKittyOreo**: suspenseful? Joey eyes the word suspiciously is that even a word? Lol : ) Seems i'm driving everyone mad with my apparent cliffies. I honestly didn't mean for that to happen ... it's some kind of flaw in my genes which means that every chapter i write has to end in a cliffy ... still, if it keeps people coming back for more then i guess it can't be ALL bad!

**Aeriel Ravenna**: that's a good question about Dirk - it's actually one of the plot points i have noted down for later! I wasn't sure whether anyone was going to notice but i'm glad that you did. look out for the answer in one of the later chapters - it'll be part of Kero's investigation. interesting theory about Darkwind - i can't remember whether this is the chappie he wakes up in or not, really should know my work better. Actually, i think you'll find my solution to Darkwind's problem is way more basic - damn, wish i'd thought of Karal's channeling skills now!  
**Queen's** **Own**: heh - another person with the Dirk question! same answer to you as to Aeriel Ravenna - i will explain in a later chapter. and as for Lyra, Elspeth and Darkwind ... all together now: 'read on and find out'!! cos i'm admitting nothing : )

This chappie is dedicated to **oceanmate** for a really cool review and being a new reader. hope you enjoy the chapter!

**------------**

**After the Storm**

**By: JoeyStar**

**Timeframe: **Set a year or so after **Owlknight**

**------------**

**(Royal Suite)**

' … Several scorch marks on one of the exterior walls, but until we received a first hand account of what happened I can't be sure what caused them.' Kero concluded. 'However, I can hazard a guess that it was some kind of mage-blast.'

It was the following day and Kerowyn and Skif had come, as they had been bid, to inform the distraught royals about the progress of their investigation. Kero had privately searched for any excuse to prevent such a meeting but had come up blank. She had plenty of experience in her years as Captain of the Skybolts relating to grieving parents and none of what she had seen spoke of a favourable outcome to the situation. Equally Skif had shone clear reluctance to do as Selenay and Daren had ordered them, though his reservations were likely to be personal rather than practical.

Since Kero had begun their report, Daren had been sitting opposite both her and Skif, his face unreadable. The queen however, had been perched in one of the window arcs, back to them, gazing out of the window. Kero hardly thought Selenay was watching the activities of the palace outside; she was simply trying to deal with the fresh grief evoked by such a delicate situation. Exactly what Kero had wanted to avoid. She would have been happy to deal with just Daren; although he too had lost a child, there was a quiet acceptance about him that Selenay lacked. After all, Daren had once been Lord-Marshal of his brother's forces in Rethwellen. He, like Kero and Skif, was used to loss.

The prince's head rose at Kero's final analysis. 'Mage-blast?' He queried intently.

As if hearing the words for the first time, Selenay also turned to regard the Heralds, her eyes wide.

Kero inclined her head slowly, wishing she had better news. 'As far as I can tell.'

'But you could be wrong, couldn't you?' Selenay demanded sharply. 'How can you be so certain? You know as much as I about magic! After all, _you _aren't a mage.'

Kero knew where Selenay's desperate comments were coming from, but it was still difficult not to take offence. While there was a slight possibility that the scorch marks had come from any of her three children or Darkwind for that matter, it was unlikely considering the state they had been found in. All of which raised uncomfortable questions about the origins of a mage powerful enough to strike down two Adepts.

It was this knowledge that held Kero's rather volatile temper in check. As Skif looked from one Herald to the other she took a deep breath and composed herself. 'With all due respect Selenay, I've worked with mages most of my life. My grandmother Kethryveris was an Adept – as if my uncle. Though it's true I don't have any such power of my own, I know enough to recognise the results of mage-fire.'

Even in her grief, Selenay seemed to recognise that she had been rude because her cheeks flushed slightly at the gentle reprimand. Any other Herald would have experienced the sharper side of the queen's tongue, but Kero, as she proved simply by existing, was anything but 'any other Herald'.

Feeling it would be wise to change the direction of the conversation, Kero locked eyes with Daren again. 'I'm sorry that we couldn't be of any more help. We simply can't tell for sure what happened at the moment …'

'Is there nothing you can do?' The edge of desperation in the prince's voice proved that his calm and collected persona was just a front. He was suffering as much as Selenay. Instinctively Kero shied away from their pain and sought the familiar presence of Eldan for comfort. She prayed that no such tragedy with ever befall them but knowing the average life-span of Heralds such as they, and being a realist, Kero knew this was unlikely. Especially considering they had touched the surface of a knew enemy of Valdemar.

'Perhaps with further study we could hazard a guess.' Skif ventured after a pause. When Kero looked at him, he shrugged as if to say 'what harm can it do?'

'Yes. Yes.' Daren said decisively. 'That is the best course of action.'

'We can't be sure that we'll uncover much more.' Kero cautioned, leaning forward and touching his arm. 'You have to understand that Daren. Without any first hand witnesses … there's simply nothing to go on.'

'We really need to talk to Elspeth.' Skif murmured.

Daren looked bleak. 'No,' he said bitterly, 'what we need is to catch whoever did this!'

'What we need is a miracle.' Selenay whispered brokenly, turning back to the window, her gaze becoming shuttered once more. Kero watched her, feeling furiously angry that there was nothing she could to ease her friend's pain.

_Why did this have to happen? Why all _three _of their children?_

_:You've just asked the important question, Chosen.: _Sayvel responded unexpectedly, for once deadly serious. _:And an alarming one.:_

_:Alarming? Your talent for understatement is improving my love. This … oh _whoever _launched the attack almost succeeding in destroying the throne of Valdemar! Inside their own palace!:_

Speaking the words aloud, albeit mentally, seemed to cement them and in that moment, Kero finally realised the full implications of the attack.

And despite everything that she had seen and done; first as Captain of the Skybolts and then as a Herald of Valdemar, it terrified her.

------------

**(Healer's Collegium – Elspeth's room)**

Devan regarded his patient with a sorrowful expression. The Healer was growing no younger and to see the woman he remembered as a precocious child in such a helpless situation pushed the normally mild-mannered Healer towards a definite spark of anger.

Talia was with Elspeth now, talking quietly to the younger woman and struggling, as always, to hold her gift at bay. For Talia, using her Empathy was as natural as breathing, yet while in Elspeth's presence she was quickly learning to muffle it as much as possible or else the Herald-Mage's intense emotions threatened to overwhelm her.

He knew that Talia was encouraging Elspeth to talk about what had happened, much as she had been doing since Eldan had awoken Elspeth from her grief-induced stupor. Devan prayed that this time it would work and Elspeth would begin to heal.

He leant against the doorframe and turned his ear to the conversation that was going on within.

' … feeling?' Talia was asking softly, looking intently at the other woman. Elspeth was curled up defensively in a large, plush chair that threatened to engulf her. Her arms were wrapped protectively around her swollen stomach and her curly dark hair hung in tangled waves around her face, obscuring her expression.

' …I'm alright.'

'Is there anything you want to talk about?'

Silence greeted that remark and Devan watched Talia eye the ceiling in despair. The Empath was running out of ways to help her friend.

'Elspeth? Is there anything you would like to do?'

Again there was a long silence in which Talia happened to look across at the doorway and spotted Devan. He offered her as warm a smile as he could muster and she smiled back, but they both knew they were poor attempts to mask the true horror of Elspeth's withdrawn state.

After a few more moments, Talia obviously admitted defeat because she rose and patted the silent woman on the shoulder, trying not to notice how she flinched.

'If there's anything you want you need only ask. You know that don't you kitten?'

She didn't wait for an answer but rose, crossing the room towards Devan. He opened his mouth to greet her when a soft voice drifted across the room.

'I …'

Talia spun around and was back by Elspeth's side in a flash, careful not to touch the woman this time.

'Yes love?'

There was such a long silence that Devan thought the Herald-Mage wasn't going to answer the question. But finally her voice came, little more than a whisper.

'I … want Darkwind.'

Talia smiled sympathetically. 'I know kitten, I know you do –'

'No.' Elspeth interrupted, raising her head. Her stormy eyes were huge in her pale face. 'I mean I want to see him. Now.'

It was entirely impractical. Darkwind was still in the coma that had resulted from the attack and Elspeth had little more strength than a day old kitten. But Talia was simply so relieved to hear her talking; to hear a shade of the old Elspeth returning; that she would have granted to girl anything.

She resisted the urge to cheer with difficulty. Rising, the smile she now directed at Devan was genuine. 'Can you …?'

'I'm already gone.' He promised, hurrying from the room in the direction of the isolation rooms in the Collegium. The rooms where cases with little or no hope of improvement were placed. The rooms where Lyra and Darkwind were resting.

------------

**(Unknown)**

Darkwind was cold.

That was one of the first coherent thoughts that had crossed his mind all that time ago when he had woken up inside … inside the cage.

And now it crossed his mind again.

He wondered idly how long he had been inside the cage now. Days? Weeks? Months? Strangely the thought that he might have been trapped for such an extended period of time didn't worry him as much as he felt it should have done. Though he was cold and very slightly hungry, there was nothing in the cage to worry him.

And best of all: there was no pain.

He could remember the pain. It had been all-consuming, pushing him to the edges of sanity and pulling him back again. He had honestly thought he was going to die, alone and forgotten.

But then the cage had appeared and though the pain hadn't faded, it hadn't increased either. Darkwind wasn't sure whether the cage had anything to do with his levels of pain but it was a nice thought. It made him view his surroundings as protection, rather than a prison.

At some point during his time in the cage, it had occurred to him that it would probably be wise to explore it. So he had pushed himself up from the floor and wandered the length of the cage restlessly, wincing as phantom pains stabbed through him.

It was square; that Darkwind was certain of. It was also impenetrable. He had felt compelled to attempt to break through one of the rippling dark walls and had only succeeded in bringing the pain back again. Needless to say, it was something he had never tried again.

As he sat there, staring at one of the walls of the cage, he felt he should have been missing something. He couldn't quite remember how he had ended up in the cage in the first place, but a small part of him whispered that something had happened … that there was something he needed to do … irritated and cold, Darkwind pushed the thoughts aside as easily as he did his long silver hair.

He tilted his head back and stared at the dancing roof distractedly.

After a long moment, another thought drifted to him:

The walls of his cage … were getting steadily smaller and smaller. They were closing in around him.

Strangely, Darkwind wasn't concerned.

------------

**(Healer's Collegium – main room)**

Keisha closed the door quietly behind her and surveyed the room.

At Devan's insistence, both Firesong and Silverfox had retired to their rooms – the former almost completely drained of power. She and Darian had stood helplessly by as Firesong had sought to draw his friend out of the stupor Darkwind was trapped in and both had recognised the utter confusion Firesong had displayed when he had failed. Even with the state of magic since the Mage Storms, Firesong was the most powerful Tayledras Healing-Adept alive. He certainly wasn't used to failure.

Hugging herself against the unhappy thoughts, Keisha tiptoed closer to the beds upon which Darkwind and Lyra still lay, silent and pale. Sitting between them, a hand on each bed, was Darian.

His head was bowed, dark curly hair falling forward over his face so that Keisha couldn't see his expression and for a moment she thought he might be asleep. But then he looked up and smiled wanly at her and she gave up her pretence of sneaking into the room.

It had been hard on Darian, Keisha observed as she took a seat beside him. With Firesong and Silverfox so busy with their Haven friends, Darian and Keisha had been left to fend for themselves. It definitely wasn't the way she had expected her first weeks in a new city to be spent; ignored and forgotten, and she knew how much Darian had been looking forward to it. She wondered whether this fact accounted for the defeated look he wore now when he looked at her.

'Darian … how long have you been in here?'

Darian shifted his weight in the chair and sighed. Regretfully, he released the princess and Hawkbrother's hands and ran one hand through his unruly hair. 'Long enough.'

Keisha leant forward and captured his hands in her own. 'Taking Firesong's place?'

Darian shrugged. 'I thought … I thought I might be able to help in some way … stupid really, considering how much trouble Firesong's been having.'

'Don't say that!' Keisha chided. 'You're doing what you can – all the Healer's are. But I fear there is more going on here than meets the eye.'

'What do you mean?'

Keisha glanced at Darkwind's unnaturally pale features and noted the way he almost seemed to sink into the bed. 'I'm not sure … I don't pretend to be the most experienced Healer in the world but I can listen and I've heard the other Healers talking. Keeping Princess Lyra alive is hard enough – her injuries were so severe – but no one has _ever _seen anything like Darkwind's condition before. Including Firesong!'

'So what you're saying is …' Darian trailed off, frowning. 'What are you saying?'

Keisha considered the question carefully. 'I think there's something … unnatural about Darkwind's state. Something beyond his physical injuries. It's almost as if his spirit has been attacked … but I don't know how.'

'You should talk to Firesong, _ke'chara_.' Darian suggested. He was about to say more when the door opened abruptly and they both spun around to see who the intruder was.

A pale-faced woman with dark hair was being helped into the room by Talia, and they could see Devan behind her. The woman was almost painfully thin and her hands shook as she moved but there was still something strikingly powerful about her. Unconsciously, Darian considered her through magically enhanced eyes and found that she blazed with power. He could think of only one person who matched the woman's appearance. This must be Herald-Mage Elspeth, an old friend of Firesong's and Darkwind's partner.

She moved with difficulty and not just because of her long illness. Her stomach was swollen with child and as she walked, one hand touched her abdomen reassuringly. Talia guided her over to the beds and Keisha and Darian stepped out of the way quickly, without comment.

Elspeth hardly saw them. She slumped into Darian's vacated chair and clasped her lover's hand. From there she appeared to drop into some kind of trance and after a moment, Talia stepped forward and drew Darian and Keisha back.

'Give her some time with him.' The Queen's Own whispered. Although she looked as tired and worn as always, there was a triumphant spark in her eyes.

'What happened?' Keisha asked, understandably confused. The last time she had briefly seen Elspeth, the older woman had been withdrawn and silent.

Talia and Devan shared a smile. 'She asked to come as see him.' The Healer explained. 'We're taking it as a positive sign.'

Talia drew herself up. 'Devan, can you and Keisha keep an eye on her? I should tell Selenay the good news … it's about time she had some.'

'Of course. Give her my best wishes.'

'I'll go and tell Firesong.' Darian volunteered, adding: 'he'd want to know.'

They left the room together, the rangy Hawkbrother Adept-in-training and the petite Queen's Own. Two completely different people from two very different worlds, talking quietly together as it they'd known one another for years. It was amazing how tragedy often brought out the best in people, Keisha though.

'It's a turning point.' Devan murmured, watching Elspeth and Darkwind. Keisha followed his gaze and nodded.

_Yes_, she thought. _But towards what?_

------------

**Towards what indeed : )**

**Guess you'll have to read on to find out, won't you?**

**As always, please read and review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Valdemar, Heralds, Companions etc … none of that belongs to me, it's all the property of Mercedes Lackey. I'm just borrowing the characters for a while … apart from Aline who is most definitely mine : )

**A/N:** Another week and another chapter … kinda running out of them now! Guess I'd better write a few more otherwise you're just going to be left in the middle of the story with nowhere to go! WOW! 98 reviews!!!! Guess I'm doing something right, but let's push it up to 100 people!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- **Updated 23/5 – **Darkwind and Elspeth are NOT married

**Alarivana:** Good to see your still with us!! I was beginning to worry that my habit for randomly killing off characters had driven people away! Lyra and Darkwind's fates are gonna be revealed soon … so keep reading!

**Queen's Own:** Ooh! You've just reminded me that I actually have to come up with a culprit! Heh – only kidding, I actually know who's behind everything but I'm not gonna tell you yet, you're just gonna have to keep reading : ) : )

**spicyeggplant: **You know when I started this story, I had no intention of turning it into a whodunit … but you're right! It was originally just gonna be about what happened after the Mage Storms but then it went in a completely different direction and actually developed a plot! I feel kinda mean about how screwed up I've made Elspeth … but at least she's got Darkwind to help her through it!

**faeborn2930: **you always leave such nice reviews : ) : ) thanks SOOO much!

**Hildi-chan:** Oops, maybe that's where at lot of my readers have gone – I've killed them with the suspense : ) hehe

**PrettyKittyOreo:** yup, you were the first person to read that chappie – or at least the first person to review – feel honoured? Hehe : ) Suspenseful IS a word? I stand corrected!

**readerwhoforgotpassword: **lots of Darian and Keisha in here! Well, not yet, but I promise there will be more in the future : )

Okay, this chapter is dedicated to **Alarivana** as a welcome back to the story : )

**------------**

**After the Storm**

**By: JoeyStar**

**Timeframe: **Set a year or so after **Owlknight**

**------------**

**(Twins' Suite)**

It might have been futile, but once again, Kero and Skif were back in the Twins' suite, surveying the scene in a desperate attempt to find something they had previously missed. Both Heralds had a great deal of experience in intrigue and the fact that they couldn't even find one clue, was a serious cause for concern. Especially when the assassination of the Heir to the Throne was involved.

'So, Lyra was over here, Elspeth there and Kris,' Kero looked down at the blood-stained chair, telling herself she had to remain impartial, 'Kris was sitting here.'

'Right.' Skif said. He sounded dubious and Kero couldn't blame him. They had already hypothesised over ten different possibilities as to what had actually happened inside the room and had therefore been through all of this many times. The only problem was, with nobody to ask they had no idea which of these suggestions were correct.

Still, Kero hated feeling useless, so she pursued her train of thought. 'What we do know is that at sometime between Darkwind and Elspeth entering the suite and the Death Bell ringing, Kris was killed and Lyra stabbed.'

'And Darkwind was stabbed too.' Skif reminded her, looking around the room as if searching for clues. He wasn't; he was just looking. Any clues they had hoped to find had remained elusive. However was behind the attack was _very_ clever.

'Right. But Elspeth wasn't. I wonder why?'

Skif didn't answer her but not because he wasn't listening. In fact, he was paying very close attention to her words, just not the ones she was presently speaking.

'Perhaps she wasn't the intended target.' Kero mused. 'I don't think Darkwind was … seeing as by where he was found I would guess that he was attacked last. Which means that the twins were the target … and why are you staring at me like that?'

'The knife.' Skif stated obliquely. 'Where's the knife?'

'What?'

'Don't you remember?' He said excitedly. 'When we found them, Lyra's wound still contained the knife that had caused it! So where is it now?'

Kero suddenly realised what he was suggesting. 'You think the knife might be a way of identifying the killer?'

Skif nodded, curly hair bouncing enthusiastically. 'It's a long shot maybe, but the person behind this strikes me as enough of a professional to warrant professional weapons. So while it might not tell us who owns it, the knife might have some kind of hallmark to say where it comes from.'

'You're right. It _is _a long shot.' Kero said flatly. When it looked like the younger Herald was going to complain, she held up one hand. 'But it's more than we have at the moment so it's definitely worth pursuing. Who would have the knife?'

'One of the Healers?' Skif shrugged. 'If it was me, I'd have left it here but maybe they took it to study it or something.'

Kero frowned thoughtfully. 'Who tended Lyra?'

Skif was about the shrug but then stopped mid-action, realising he actually did know the answer. 'It was Devan.' He said with certainty. 'But I also remember An'desha being there for some reason … wait, I think it was something to do with the knife.' He struggled the recall those horrific first moments after discovering what had happened inside the Twins' suite.

Kero waited impatiently for Skif to conclude his thoughts and was disheartened when he groaned. 'What?'

'I've just remembered what happened to the knife. There was something magical about it; or at least, Devan couldn't remove it without An'desha's help. An'desha did something …' Skif waved his hands to indicate it had been a magical working. Even after all the time he had spent around Elspeth and Darkwind, he still didn't really know how magic worked or where their powers came from. He wondered if they did. ' … and then the knife disappeared.'

'Disappeared?' Kero arched an eyebrow.

'Disappeared.' Skif confirmed.

'Well,' Kero folded her arms across her chest. 'That certainly puts paid to that plan.'

'We could always ask An'desha if he remembers what the knife looks like.' Skif suggested, loath to let such a good idea go to waste. 'In fact, I could do that now.' Kero looked dubious. 'Oh, come on Kero,' Skif wheedled. 'It's not like I'm doing anything here that could be put on hold!'

His expression, a mixture of innocence and pure mischief, reminded Kero of the boy-thief he had once been. She tried to recall the hard-faced mercenary Captain _she _had once been but failed.

_Too much time spent around Eldan._ She snorted mentally. _I've gone soft._

'Go on then, you impatient pup,' she smacked his arm, momentarily forgetting that Skif was no longer thirteen. 'But you'd better have good news when you return.'

He gave her a lazy half-salute and darted out of the room.

------------

**(Library)**

Skif found An'desha in one of the palace's vast libraries, pouring over a large tomb. The ex-thief peered down at the crinkled, yellow pages and realised it was written in a language he could neither read or understand.

_Huh. Must be Tayledras … or maybe Shin'a'in._

The white-haired Adept wasn't alone; Karal sat beside him, running his fingers over his own book, a text that had been adapted for the Karsite after he had lost his sight in the Mage Storms. Karal's companion, the Firecat Altra sat between them, grooming himself.

An'desha looked up as Skif approached and smiled when he recognised the Herald. 'Skif! I didn't expect to see you here.'

'What, in a place of learning?'

An'desha's face fell and Skif reminded himself how shaky the Adepts self-esteem was and probably always would be. That was what happened when your body was taken over by an evil, sadistic Adept. Skif would never forget Falconsbane … and he doubted An'desha ever would either.

'It was a joke.' He explained quickly. 'Poor taste. Hi, Karal.'

The scholarly Karsite who had risked so much and paid the price for it, fixed his sightless eyes on Skif, giving the impression that he was looking directly at the Herald. It was most unnerving.

'Herald Skif.' He returned politely, a little less familiar than An'desha, whom Skif had known in one form or another for years now.

'So,' An'desha clasped his hands across his stomach. 'What brings you here?'

Skif could understand An'desha's surprise. While the half-Shin'a'in was a scholar by nature, as was Karal, books to Skif were like ticks to horses. They just weren't compatible and he didn't have time for them. Much better to _do _than to read about _how _to do.

'Actually I was looking for you. I need to ask you a couple of questions about what you remember of the minutes following the attack on the twins.'

An'desha looked half intrigued and half worried. 'I can't really remember –' he began.

'It will only take a moment.'

The Adept pushed his short hair back with one hand and gave a small nod. Skif slipped into a chair opposite him and rested his chin on his hands. Karal sat back in his chair, apparently recognising that he was unlikely to complete any more work until Skif was done and deciding he might as well listen instead.

'It's fairly specific what I want to know. It's about the knife.'

'The … knife?' An'desha looked nonplussed but Skif nodded positively.

'The knife that was used to stab Lyra.'

An'desha paled visibly. He wasn't used to talking about death and injury as casually as the street-smart Skif and the memory of what he has seen in the Twins' suite was still painful. In fact, he had _tried _to forget it.

'I don't really –'

'Please An'desha.' Skif said earnestly, eyes wide. 'This is really important. Can you remember if there was anything particularly striking about the knife?'

An'desha closed his eyes briefly, forcing himself to remember against his better judgement. In his mind he heard Devan's cry for aid and recalled the knowledge that the knife protruding from Lyra's chest had magical properties. He saw himself reach out and touch the knife, then focus a blast of raw power on it, then watch as the knife dissolved and the wound was bound. He remembered the event clearly, but the knife itself …?

Skif waited edgily, shifting in his seat. An'desha seemed to be taking an inordinate amount of time to reply. What was the Adept doing?

After several long and painfully silent minutes, An'desha's eyes opened again and he blinked to clear his gaze. Skif leant forward eagerly. 'Well?'

'I'm sorry,' An'desha said apologetically, 'I don't remember very much … and I can't say for certain but I _think _there was some kind of motif on the knife's hilt. Some kind of bird – I'm not sure …' he trailed off, looking glum.

'Some kind of bird.' Skif echoed thoughtfully. 'Are you sure?'

'I-I think so. Yes … definitely a bird of some sort. And I think it was silver.'

A knife with a silver bird engraved into the hilt. Something about that sounded familiar to Skif and after a moment of careful thinking he realised where he recognised the image from.

He clapped his hands together and rose. 'An'desha – that's great! You've just given us the first proper lead we've had.'

'Oh, right.' An'desha seemed a little confused but he smiled shyly. 'Glad I could help.'

'I'll see you later.' Skif said by way of farewell, darting out of the library and leaving a bemused pair of outlanders behind him.

------------

**(Kero/Eldan's rooms)**

'Gryphon's Armoury.' Skif announced triumphantly as he entered Kerowyn's rooms without knocking. 'They're a relatively new company having been set up in business only since Treyvan and Hydona came to Haven. The hallmark of their weapons is a silver gryphon in a circle of gold – I think it's a play on the elite fighting force of Silverfox's people, you know the Kaled'a'in. Though how they know about that … anyway I'm absolutely certain about this emblem because I have a pair of daggers from there and An'desha described the symbol exactly.'

He had located Kero with little trouble; simply asked his Companion Cymry where his fellow Herald was and after collecting his daggers from his room to show her, he had headed straight there.

However, now that he had entered her rooms so jubilantly he winced as he realised she wasn't alone. He cursed himself for his lack of manners and looked apologetically at the other occupant of the room.

Eldan arched a dark eyebrow. 'Come in Skif.'

'Sorry.' He blushed, walking over to join them and laying the daggers on the table.

'I've been telling Eldan about our progress so far.' Kero said, explaining his presence. Not that it was really necessary considering that as these rooms belonged to Kero, they belonged to Eldan too. 'Before you so happily barged in.'

'Sorry.' Skif repeated, wondering how many times he would have to say it before they believed him. 'It's just –'

'So what's this about the knife?'

Trust Kero to keep him on his toes. Showing both Kero and Eldan his daggers, he explained about the design An'desha had described and how it mirrored the device on his own weapons. 'I think whoever attacked the twins and Darkwind purchased his weapons from the Gryphon Armoury.' He concluded.

Eldan ran one finger over the silver gryphon. 'I've heard of Gryphon Armoury. From all reports they make high quality weapons – specialising in blades.'

Skif picked up one of the daggers and studied it almost reverently. 'It took me almost two years to save enough to buy these. Not that I begrudge it; they've saved my life enough times already.'

'If it's a high-class producer, then that suggests whoever attacked the twins is fairly wealthy.' Kero observed.

'Or they were paid to do it and spent the money beforehand.' Eldan pointed out, reminding both his fellow Heralds that despite his gentle persona, he had plenty of experience himself of the world of death and intrigue.

'True. But at least it's a step in the right direction.'

'And I think we can safely say what tomorrow's destination will be.' Skif added, eyes sparkling with enthusiasm. There was nothing he liked better than a good mystery and when he pushed aside the fact that those injured were his friends, this was developing into a great one.

Eldan nodded. 'Gryphon's Armoury.'

------------

**(Unknown)**

Darkwind watched dully as the walls of his prison slowly closed around him, moving minutely, but moving all the same. Some part of him railed at the rest to try and escape but the more logical side of Darkwind's mind told him that that was a silly idea and he would do much better to simply sit and wait.

What he was waiting for, Darkwind wasn't very clear on. He was shivering violently now, his arms wrapped around his knees in a futile attempt to conserve what little body heat remained inside of him. And yet though his body was freezing, his mind was somehow apart from it, uncaring that his heart was beginning to slow, even as the walls grew closer and closer.

It struck him as strange that he didn't care. But he didn't have the energy to fight his own mind and he felt himself slipping deeper and deeper, almost willing the rippling walls of his cell to enveloped him. Anything would be better than the bitter half-life he was existing in.

People and places flashed before his weary eyes, imprinted across the back of his eyelids so that even when he closed his eyes, seeking solstice, the images still haunted him.

One in particular: the memory of a bright-eyed woman with silver-streaked brown hair and a happy smile remained with him no matter how hard he attempted to force it away. He couldn't remember her name – couldn't even remember his own name – but something deep inside of him told him that she was important to him in some way.

Perhaps she had been, but she wasn't anymore. Nothing was.

Darkwind was tired and though he fought it, he soon felt his eyes slipping closed. His head lolled against his chest and coupled with the intense cold he felt his senses numbing.

_Yes …_ he thought distantly. _Yes … this is what I want._

_:NO!:_

The voice came abruptly, out of the blue, reverberating uncomfortably around his head. He screwed his eyes up against the pain and attempted to block it out. _:Let me go …:_

_:No _ke'chara_! Never!:_

There was something familiar about the voice but Darkwind wasn't prepared to listen to it. _Please … this is what I want …_

_:What about what I want?:_ The voice demanded and now Darkwind could sense emotions along with words. And the intense sorrow in the voice almost choked him.

_W-Who … who are you? _He didn't know why he asked the question but it seemed important somehow.

_: Someone who's calling to you. Someone who's waiting for you.:_ The voice sounded desperate._ :Someone who wants you Darkwind!:_

Darkwind? Was that his name? It seemed fitting.

_:Someone who protects you.:_ Her voice continued. Wait, when had he identified it as a woman? _:Someone who laughs with you; someone who cries with you; someone who swore vows to never let you go …:_

The more she said, the stronger the sense of her became until soon it was pushing against the walls of his prison. Darkwind watched; part of him fearful and part of him begging her to succeed, as she came closer and closer. And along with her words came an image of the owner of the voice – an image Darkwind recognised.

_:Someone who needs you … someone who _loves _you …:_ the voice dropped to a whisper. _:Someone who is carrying your child.:_

It was those words, said at the lowest pitch that shattered the outer wall of his prison and sent it spiralling inward. Darkwind closed his eyes and bit back a scream as hot sharps of the wall buried themselves in his flesh. He clung to the memory of the woman's voice; the memory of the woman's image and slowly, his memory returned.

_:… Elspeth?:_

------------

**HAS Darkwind finally woken up? What will happened with him and Elspeth? Will anyone EVER find out what the hell is going on here? (Do I know? Hehe)**

**As always, read and review : ) : ) : )**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Valdemar, Heralds, Companions etc … none of that belongs to me, it's all the property of Mercedes Lackey. I'm just borrowing the characters for a while … apart from Aline who is most definitely mine : )

**A/N:** Woohoo!! 106 reviews! Let's keep this up people!!! Oh and sorry for the gap between posts (actually had to WRITE some of this story … hehe) anyway, to make up for it, here's an extra long post for you to sink your teeth into – Enjoy : )

- **Updated 23/5 – **Darkwind and Elspeth are NOT married

**moonwing: **Yep – I can promise you a definite picking up of pace in the next few chappies. Sorry if it's been a bit slow so far … but I didn't want to make Darkwind and Elspeth's problems realistic so I couldn't just make them ill and ok again in one chapter.

**Pyrinsomniac:** Short but sweet – heh : )Here ya go!

**Storm Queen:** Damn! You are SO right! I completely forgot about Nyara – that's the Cat-woman's name. I supposed it was because I already have so many characters to juggle, its difficult to keep up with where everyone is at one time. Maybe I'll put her in later – thanks for reminding me. Oh and doubly thanks for putting me on your author's fav list : )

**PrettyKittyOreo:** Heh – looks like someone else beat you to the honour this time!

**Hildi-chan:** I am QUEEN of evil!!! HAHAHA….. ahem ; ) yup, the investigation is coming along really well now and I actually know where it's going – which is a miracle. All will soon be revealed …

**G. Zan:** I know exactly what you mean about the lack of Darkwind/Elspeth fics! That's why I started this one – I wanted to know what happened to them AFTER the Owl books and I thought hey, why not write something myself? I love all of ML characters so that's why I've included as many as possible. I just hope I haven't missed too many out … Nyara cough

**Queen's Own:** Is Darkwind going to have any info on the killer? To be honest, I'm not sure at the moment! There are a couple of different directions I see this fic going in and I haven't made up my mind yet so – watch this space. (not literally of course – cos that would be stupid!)

**etcetera-cat: **Glad you like the bit with Darkwind and the prison – I really like writing abstract situations like that and you don't get enough in normal fanfiction ; )

**faeborn2930:** Nooo!! Don't cry! Passes Lydia a tissue don't worry – things can only get better, I promise!

Oh and this chappie is dedicated to my new reviewers **Storm Queen**, **Pyrinsomniac **and **G. Zan**. Hope you guys stick around and as always, thanks for all the reviews : ) Now, on with the story …

**------------**

**After the Storm**

**By: JoeyStar**

**Timeframe: **Set a year or so after **Owlknight**

**------------**

**(Haven – Gryphon Armouries)**

It wasn't hard to locate such a high-class establishment as Gryphon Armouries. Even within such a sprawling city as Haven, it was only a candlemark or so past midday when Kero, Skif and Eldan found themselves outside a large two-storied building, looking up at the proudly swinging sign upon which a silver gryphon was depicted.

Due to a desire to keep the visit informal, the three Heralds had left their distinctive whites behind and were clothed in muted greys and browns more befitting a group of trainees. This was common ground for a mercenary captain and an ex-thief, but Eldan, with his aristocratic looks, look oddly out of place – a fact that Kero found endlessly amusing. Another concession to secrecy had been the Companion; against their wishes, Cymry, Savyel and Ratha had all been physically left at the palace, although they made their mental presence felt constantly.

It was agreed that during their investigations, Eldan would do the talking, despite his uncomfortable attire. Neither Kero nor Skif had ever been comfortable talking to nobles and with Gryphon Armouries being such an affluent business; it was likely that their customers would be wealthy merchants or minor Haven nobles.

'So …' Skif said, breaking the silence. 'What exactly are we looking for?' At his belt he was wearing the pair of knives he had shown to Kero and Eldan the day before. Eldan had specifically requested that he brought them along and Skif found himself wondering why.

Eldan watched the sign rock gently from side to side in the light breeze, a frown on his face. 'I have no idea how large this place is – I've never been inside before.'

'I didn't even know it was here.' Kero muttered darkly. She was irritated with herself that she had missed such a large new company arriving in Haven. Eldan glanced at her, a smile on his lips, before he turned back to Skif. 'Any clues?'

Skif thought back to the last time he had been inside the exclusive armoury and tried to picture what it had looked like. After an unsuccessful few moments he shrugged. 'Sorry.'

'No matter.' Eldan glanced ruefully down at his ugly apparel. Kero snickered again and he shot her an exasperated look. 'While you and Kero might be good at the sculking side of investigation, I have certain experience in the diplomatic side. We should be able to get what we came for.' He turned and pushing open the door, entered the armoury.

'Which was?' Skif asked Kero, who shrugged unhelpfully and followed her lover. Skif stared after them and wondered whether he was going to be as oblique when he was old.

_:Knowing you Chosen, then yes.:_ Cymry remarked with a wicked mental grin. :_But you'll be worse!_:

:_You just wait._: Skif threatened, entering the armoury.

The interior was remarkably well lit for a shop that could have been dull and constricting. As Skif looked around he saw it had changed much since he had last been inside. There was a central counter, behind which several racks were located, each holding a different type of sword or dagger. The less dangerous items; armour and helmets, were placed on shelves that covered almost every wall of the room. In low cabinets in the centre of the room were the smallest items: carefully crafted belts and buckles; scabbards and sheaths. Yet despite the spread of wares on display, Skif knew that the door located behind the counter led through to the vast workshops and armouries where the armour and weapons were actually produced, and huge storerooms filled to the brim with equipment waiting to be put on display or to be sent for delivery. It truly was a magnificent enterprise.

Eldan's assessment had been right. As Skif followed the two older Heralds through the shop and towards the counter, he caught sight of several men in different coloured liveries, each proof of the man's servitude to a particular noble house. Intermingled with these were plump merchants in rich clothing; men who were rich enough to shop at Gryphon Armouries, but who weren't wealthy enough to have servants to send in their place, as the nobles did.

By the time Skif had taken in everything there was to be seen, Eldan had stopped before the counter and with a charming smile, had engaged the shopkeeper in conversation. Kero stood to one side, ostentatiously observing a particularly attractive long sword but in reality listening to every word of the conversation. Skif drifted over to join her.

' … Might I enquire as to the price of those twin knives?' Eldan asked politely, indicating a pair of knives remarkably similar to Skif's, that were secured to the wall behind the shopkeeper.

The shopkeeper's smile didn't meet his eyes. 'Excuse me for saying so sir, but I do not believe a man of _your _standing would be able to afford such an extravagant pair. Unless you are buying for a master …?'

Ignoring his insulting tone, Eldan waved Skif over to him and before the younger Herald to say anything, Eldan had whisked the knives from his belt and was examining them with a look of boredom. 'I purchased these some years ago and they have stood me in good stead until now … but times are changing – as I am sure you know, my good man – and I will only use the best.'

The shopkeeper wavered, eyes darting from the expensive knives to Eldan's disreputable clothing. Eldan caught the look and laughed, waving a languid hand at them. 'Do not be fooled by my apparel, good master, though I am not sure whether I should be glad or insulted that it has confused you so. No sir, I trust you can tell that this is a disguise only? Unlike many of my fellow nobles I actually like to _see _what I am buying.' He patted his belt purse and there was the distinct jingle of coins. The shopkeeper's demeanour changed instantly.

'Of course my lord, I do beg your pardon. Your disguise was a most excellent one.' The shopkeeper gushed as Eldan continued to stare regally at him. Skif, watching discreetly, marvelled at how naturally Eldan had assumed the role of aggrieved noble. He had known the older Herald was a skilled diplomat, but had had no idea he was an accomplished actor as well.

_:Eldan says to listen carefully to what the shopkeeper says. But don't make it look as thought you are listening.:_

Skif bit back a curse at the sudden intrusion. Though he had little talent for mindspeech himself, he had forgotten how skilled Kero was and she had caught him unawares. Moving away from her and walking to Eldan's other side he pretended to examine a bejewelled dagger hilt as Eldan touched his belt purse again and looked meaningfully at the knives.

The shopkeeper took the hint and quickly unhitched them from the wall. He placed them carefully on the countertop, positioning them so that the light reflected back of the polished silver gryphon emblems, highlighting the centre feature of the weapons.

'These are hand crafted, my lord – as are all our products,' he added hurried, 'but these knives in particular are specially treated as I'm sure you can see from the leather wrapping on the hilt and the edge of the blade.'

'Quite so.' Eldan agreed. 'Your finesse is not in question. But what about the price?'

The shopkeeper named an amount and Skif fought an explosion of outrage. For the price of those knives, a poor family could have fed themselves for five, maybe ten years. It was robbery, and almost four times what he had paid for his daggers.

Eldan rubbed his chin thoughtfully. 'Hmm … I suppose you're paying for the emblem as much as the blade … tell me, my good man, who else owns such an item? Are they a fashionable accessory at the moment?'

Skif marvelled at the way such an innocent question held so many intrusive undertones. Eldan had the shopkeeper quite literally eating out of his hand.

'Oh yes my lord.' The shopkeeper nodded vigorously. 'Very fashionable. It is my honour to claim that most of the city's nobles have examined this line of weapons.'

Eldan wrinkled his nose. 'Oh, well I don't know if I want them if that is the case. If they are so common place … I was looking for something more original.'

The shopkeeper back-pedalled swiftly. 'Examined _only_, my lord. Yes, these particular knives are still very exclusive. I doubt I've sold more than a handful since they were produced.'

Eldan picked up one of the knives and studied it. 'And to whom did you sell?' When the shopkeeper looked reluctant to say, he leaned forward and said in a whisper, 'I ask only because I am concerned that I am not attaching my name to an purchase that attracts … unwanted buyers.'

The shopkeeper grinned in understanding. 'Well,' he said in a conspirital tone that made it difficult for either Kero or Skif to hear, 'I can assure you my lord, that no one but the best have a claim upon these knives.'

'Might I know who?' Eldan prompted gently.

'My Lord Celric Halson,' he said, naming a minor noble of a relatively new house, 'um … Duke Rochten – but that was for his son … Baron Freonithe,' another minor noble, whose family came from the north of Rethwellen, ' oh and of course, our own Lord Drevin.'

The name rang a bell in Skif's memory but he couldn't place it.

_:Cymry? Whose Lord Drevin?:_

_:He's the head of one of the oldest noble houses in Haven. But you probably know him as Herald Kris's father.:_

Kris. Skif came back to himself with a bump. Kris, who had died so many years before – who the prince had been named for – who had been killed by the now dead Ancar of Hardorn.

Kris, whose uncle, Lord Orthallen, had murdered Queen Selenay's father and had betrayed Valdemar, nearly costing Talia her life.

Was it just coincidence that found Kris's father Lord Drevin, Orthallen's younger brother, connected to yet another plot against the royal family?

'And of these purchases, which were the most recent?'

'The Lord Drevin.' The shopkeeper said promptly. 'About a month ago now.'

'Ah good, so no one has purchased this month? Then I shall certainly think carefully about it.' Eldan said swiftly, pulling away from the knives and considering them with false interest. 'If you would be so kind as to put these away for me? I shall return once I have discussed things with my father.'

The shopkeeper looked downcast that Eldan wasn't going to buy them instantly. 'Of course, my lord.' He said in a resigned tone.

'There's a good chap. Now I must be going so I will wish you good day. Come men.' He called to Kero and Skif and swept from the shop, leaving a rather bemused shopkeeper behind him.

The moment they were out of the door, Eldan dropped his regal façade. 'Did you get that?'

Kero nodded, looking serious. 'Lord Drevin. He's certainly liable to hold a grudge against the Heralds – and Selenay in particular. True his brother was a traitor who was responsible for his son's death, but Drevin still lost two members of his family.'

'Why wasn't Drevin's family discredited?' Skif wanted to know as they made their way back towards the palace. 'After Orthallen's treachery was discovered?'

'They were investigated.' Kero explained succinctly. 'But there was absolutely no evidence suggesting that Drevin knew anything about his brother's actions and with Kris a Herald and recently dead … well, you can imagine that Selenay wanted to leave Drevin to his grief.'

'Which could have been a mistake.' Eldan murmured.

'Do you think so?' Kero didn't seem convinced. 'Drevin was a good enough man to produce a son who was chosen wasn't he?'

'That doesn't always follow.' Skif argued. 'Look at Talia!' They all knew about the horrifically constricting background that Talia had come from, and the way that the Holderkin had rejected her when she had become a Herald. As much as Kero might like to, she couldn't deny Skif spoke the truth.

'Arguing amongst ourselves does no one any good,' Eldan pointed out gently, proving his worth as a diplomat once more. 'Why don't we get back to the palace first and then consider everything we know logically.'

'A good idea, my lord,' Kero said with a sarcastic edge to her voice that she softened with a smile. 'Then we can –' she broke off, eyes turning inward in a movement that all Heralds recognised. Skif and Eldan waited patiently until she blinked once and came back to them.

'Somehow Elspeth pulled Darkwind out of his coma last night.' She said without preamble. 'No one was told because they both needed to rest. But now, they're ready to talk.'

**(Healer's Collegium – main room)**

Firesong stared into Darkwind's eyes, feeling slightly putout. The older Tayledras gazed steadily back and though his normally golden skin was pale and he frowned as if from a headache, he was finally awake.

And Firesong still had no idea what had caused his condition in the first place, or why Elspeth had succeeded where he had failed. While he was delighted that his friend had finally awoken, the fact that he really had no clue what had happened irked him somewhat.

'Satisfied?' Darkwind asked quietly.

Firesong arched a pair of snowy eyebrows. 'I'm just being thorough.'

'Firesong, I'm told I've been in a coma for almost a month.' Darkwind glanced across at Elspeth who was sitting beside his bed, holding his hand. She had been there since the previous night and apart from showing initial signs of tearful relief when Darkwind had awoken, she had remained silent, head bowed. As she was now, with Darkwind watching her. After a moment he turned weary eyes back onto Firesong. 'I think you've had enough time to assess my condition.'

Firesong frowned and was about to reply when Silverfox, who had been standing behind him and watching, stepped forward and placed a restraining hand on his partner's shoulder. 'Darkwind, Firesong's been worried about you. We all have.'

'I know.' The Adept breathed, turning his face away from the prying eyes of his friends and looking to his bondbird. Vree raised his feathered head and something tangible passed between the two. Since Darkwind had awoken, the lethargy that had affected his bondmate had faded and to everyone's relief, Vree was returning to his normal state. It spoke of the change in Darkwind's health and for that, Firesong was glad.

'I'm sorry.' Darkwind whispered. 'I'm sorry about everything.'

Somehow Firesong didn't think that the apology was directed at just him. He allowed Silverfox to draw him backwards, away from the bed and towards the door behind which he knew several people were waiting anxiously, for word of Darkwind's condition. In truth, there was little he could tell them because Darkwind still hadn't spoken about what he had experienced – if anything - during his coma.

Silverfox must have seen the frustration in his face because he smiled sympathetically. 'Give him some time, _ke'chara_.' He advised. 'They have been through much recently.'

'But he could tell us – uh,' Firesong shook his head, the tiny bells braided into his long white hair chiming quietly. 'I know, I just have to be patient.'

There was a soft knock at the door and Silverfox pulled it open to reveal Talia, leaning against the doorframe.

'I'm sorry to interrupt – I know you're busy.' The Queen's Own said in hushed tones. 'How is he?'

Firesong shrugged, affecting nonchalance. 'It's hard to tell. Physically, Darkwind is fine. Mentally … well, we'll have to wait and see.'

'Well the reason I interrupted is because I've spoken to Kerowyn and she was very eager to talk to Darkwind about …' Talia studied the room beyond Firesong, searching for the right words, ' … about what happened.'

Firesong bit his lip. 'I don't know …'

'Perhaps this would be for the best,' Silverfox interjected gently. 'Maybe this is what he needs to open up and start talking about what happened.'

'Eldan's very diplomatic.' Talia said encouragingly. She ran a hand through her unruly hair and it was only then that Firesong saw how ragged she was looking. The tiny lines around her eyes had deepened and she didn't appear to be leaning against the doorframe in a show of relaxation. 'Firesong, I'm sorry to ask you this but the Queen – '

'I understand.' He cut in quickly. 'I shall ask him.' Turning with a rustle of his emerald green robes, Firesong swept back across the room and halted at the end of Darkwind's bed. Elspeth, in the chair, had curled her legs up to the side with some difficulty due to her swollen stomach. One arm was wrapped around her abdomen in a protective movement while the other was still resting on the bed, fingers entwined with Darkwind's. Because her head was bowed, silver-shot hair billowing around her face, Firesong couldn't see her expression but he could imagine she wore the haunted look that had plagued her since this whole nightmare had begun.

Darkwind had rolled over onto his side, so that he was lying towards Elspeth now, her hand held protectively in his. Though his eyes were closed, Firesong sensed that he was still awake. After spending almost a month in a coma, he had little need for yet more rest.

'Darkwind?'

As he had expected, the Adept's eyes fluttered open and he shifted over slightly. Taking that as an invitation, Firesong spread his robes and settled onto the bed. His bondbird Aya, who so far had been perched quietly alongside Vree on the forestgyre's perch, fluttered down onto Firesong's shoulder, showering both him and his charges with the false sparks that made his species so exotic. Firesong petted him absently. 'I know …' he faltered, for once having to search for the right words. Firesong wasn't the most diplomatic of men at the best of times. 'I know you don't want to talk yet … but Kero needs to talk to you as soon as possible.'

At first he thought that Darkwind wasn't going to reply, even though the Tayledras's eyes were open. Then, the older mage rolled back over onto his back and pulled himself up slightly so that he could look Firesong in the eye. His pale blue eyes, so clouded before were now open and direct. There was still an intense amount of pain in them and confusion and not a small amount of anger, but he showed none of the heart-rending grief that marked Elspeth. Firesong wondered what had happened in the twin's suite that had affected them both so differently. Just what had they seen?

'Okay.'

Firesong blinked. He had expected some resistance; Darkwind's instant acceptance threw him. Darkwind must have seen some of his confusion on his face because he inclined his head slightly and said: 'I think it's time.'

For the first time since Darkwind had woken up, Elspeth raised her head and stared at her husband. As with Vree, something private passed between them and then Darkwind squared his jaw. 'It _is _time. For both of us.'

**(Darkwind and Elspeth's rooms)**

The Healers had been reluctant to allow Darkwind to leave their watchful gazes, so soon after he had awoken, but Firesong had persuaded them that Darkwind and Elspeth would recover more quickly in familiar surroundings such as their own rooms. And Firesong could be very persuasive when he turned on his charm.

So it was that, with the aid of Firesong, Silverfox and Talia, Darkwind and Elspeth returned to their rooms to await the coming interview with Captain Kerowyn.

Both were silent for a time when they were finally alone.

Elspeth was curled up like a cat, both arms now wrapped about her rounded stomach, her feet tucked up underneath her as she sat, staring blankly out of one of the windows. Darkwind was seated opposite her, still clothed in the shirt and breeches he had been dressed in upon leaving the Healers Collegium. Thin, due to his time asleep, the clothes hung loosely from his frame and he was visibly weakened by his experience. Vree, back on his own personal perch for the first time in weeks, was preening happily, tiny bits of down drifting down onto the floor below.

'Elspeth … _ke'chara_ …' she slowly raised her head as he reached over and took her hand. 'I … I am glad that brought me back. I want to … to thank you.'

Her stormy eyes met his and Darkwind almost flinched back at the sheer staggering pain brimming in their liquid depths. Violent flashes of memory assaulted him; blood trickling down a grey uniform; silent screams of agony; icy, never-ending pain; he blinked them all away knowing that Elspeth needed his strength and not his weakness.

'I couldn't lose you.' Elspeth whispered. 'Not you as well.'

Darkwind knew she thought of her brother and sister, one dead and one dying.

'Elspeth.' He inched forwards on the chair, wincing as muscles that hadn't seen use in a month, complained bitterly. 'Elspeth, you must not blame yourself.'

She stared down at her hands. 'I just sat there … I couldn't do anything … and he – he just _took _them away from me … and I – the blood it just …' her voice became almost inaudible, '… it wouldn't stop flowing and I – I couldn't _do _anything …' a tear traced its way down her cheek but she didn't even seem to notice. 'I couldn't do anything.'

'Oh _ke'chara_,' ignoring his own discomfort, Darkwind sunk down onto the floor in front of her, gripping her hand all the more tightly. '_Ke'chara_¸ there was nothing you _could _have done.'

'I should have stopped him. I should have _done _something!'

'Elspeth look at me. Look at me!' Darkwind rested his hands on her stomach and gazed imploring up into her eyes. 'It wasn't your fault. Please believe me. There was nothing more that either of us could have done.'

She sniffed, another tear crawling down her face. Her hands trembled.

'What happened …' Darkwind shook his head. 'It was terrible. We should have been able to stop it – but we couldn't. It was wrong and horrific, but it was not your fault.'

'… They were my siblings. And he cut them down like animals! My brother and sister … oh Darkwind …' she covered her face with her hands and sobs shook her slender frame. 'He killed Kris.'

'I know _ke'chara_, I know.' Darkwind soothed her, stroking her hair, her face, any part of her he could comfort. He held her until her sobs subsided and she finally stopped shaking.

A light knock sounded and the door opened inward to reveal the Queen's Own, hesitantly looking inside.

Elspeth's back was to her but Darkwind raised his head slightly and caught sight of Talia. It was still a shock to see him looking so much better in such a short amount of time but the pain in his pale blue eyes told Talia that he still had a long way to go until he was fully recovered. That and his Empathic sense, which made it uncomfortable for Talia to enter the room unless she was tightly shielded.

Darkwind drew back slightly and gently wiped the tears away from his lover's eyes. "Talia is here, dearheart." He told her quietly in the Tayledras tongue. "You remember that Kero wanted to talk to us?"

"Must we?" Elspeth whispered, still pale and shaken from her crying.

"Only if you feel well enough." Darkwind assured her.

"I …" Elspeth looked down at her hands which were resting gently atop her pregnant stomach. "I feel …"

"Elspeth, if you want to wait then no one will mind."

She looked up at him then, pale blue eyes wide. "No." She said firmly. "Kris deserves … I want to know who did this to us. Who hurt my family." Sniffling slightly she wiped furiously at her eyes and pulled herself up so that she sat straight in her chair. Darkwind recognised the familiar stubborn set of her chin and knew her mind was made up. "Let's get this over with."

Darkwind nodded briefly and then looked up to find that Kerowyn had joined Talia in the doorway and behind them the Adept could see a couple of other figures.

"Are you sure you feel strong enough?" He had to ask, glancing back at Elspeth.

She smiled and there was a touch of honest pleasure in her expression. "Gwena says that I should. She's given me the benefit of her Grove-born advice … and I agree with her. This is something we have to do and putting it off will only make it harder."

Darkwind marvelled at how amazingly strong his lover could be when the situation demanded it. Many other people would still be immersed in their grief, but not Elspeth. Especially not with her meddling Companion added into the mix.

"Very well." He gave in and nodded to Talia. The Queen's Own and her companions stepped quietly into the room and once they were out of the gloomy corridor, Darkwind identified the other two figures as Heralds Skif and Eldan. He wasn't surprised to see them; Eldan was the diplomat to Kero's strength and if anyone could unravel the mystery behind the attack, it was Skif. He felt relieved; the situation couldn't have been in better hands.

The four Heralds took seats around them and Talia sat forward, taking Elspeth's hands in her own but also including Darkwind in her gaze. "Elspeth, Darkwind – it's wonderful to see you looking so much better."

The cloud that passed swiftly through her eyes made Darkwind wonder, for the first time, what it had been like for those on the outside while he and Elspeth had been unreachable. It must have been a horrific situation yet apart for a couple of extra frown lines around her eyes, Talia looked as calm as ever.

"As you know, Skif, Kero and Eldan have been placed in charge of the investigation into what happened. Now, I understand that what happened to both of you was very traumatic and if you don't want to answer any questions at the moment then we will return at a more convenient time –"

"Talia." Elspeth cut in, smiling wearily at the woman who had turned her life around so many years ago and had been a constant companion ever since. "I don't _want _to do this … but I think I need to. So please … can you just ask your questions?"

Kero's eyes crinkled; she was impressed by Elspeth's courage. As Darkwind watched, she withdrew a piece of parchment from the case she had been carrying and passed it to Eldan, who had already provided the ink and quill. Kero cleared her throat and the questioning began.

"Elspeth. Can you tell me as accurately as you remember, just what happened that day?"

Elspeth looked at Darkwind, who gave her an encouragingly smile, and finally confronted the subject she had been trying to avoid for so long. "It was early and Darkwind and I were on our way to the Twin's suite …"

------------

**Okay … I'd better warn you that the next chapter might be a bit long in coming because it hasn't been written yet and I've got TONS of work to do this week ….**

**But coming up next few chapters:**

**Skif/Eldan/Kero discuss the results of the interviews of Darkwind/Elspeth**

**Firesong/Darkwind/An'desha/Karal/Darion discuss magic**

**And … the culprit is FINALLY caught! YAY!!!!**

**Damn me that's a lot to write. Better get started. Thanks for reading and as always – read and reviews : )**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Valdemar, Heralds, Companions etc … none of that belongs to me, it's all the property of Mercedes Lackey. I'm just borrowing the characters for a while … apart from Aline who is most definitely mine : )

**A/N:** Whew … it's been a LONG week. But give a big cheer – hooray! – because it's my last ever week of school ever. Only three more days to go and then I'm free (apart from those damn A Levels) but hey – lots more time to write this fanfic so yay!

Okay, just to make sure people are too confused, the reason I've updated each chapter with the note: 'Darkwind and Elspeth are NOT married' is because I intend to write a sequel to this story in which this fact turns out to be very important. Whew, so that's the reason. I apologise if there are any 'husband' or 'wife' references that shouldn't be there – I tried to take them all out.

Also apologies to those people who think the story has become too conversation heavy. You're right, but the nature of the story is such that it can't be live action every chapter because that just wouldn't be realistic. I had to spend time establishing the characters and plot and I just couldn't rush things that Darkwind's coma otherwise it would have been pointless to put it in the first place.

But don't worry too much because I PROMISE there will be more activity in the next chapter and this damn investigation of Kero's is finally coming to an end!! So do a happy dance because you'll finally start to understand things soon : )

Okay, thanks to that extra long A/N, I'm going to stick the thankyou's at the bottom of the page so you don't have to wade through them all.

Oh and this chapter is dedicated to my Australian friend **Nadia**, who was 18 a week ago. Happy Birthday!!!

**------------**

**After the Storm**

**By: JoeyStar**

**Timeframe: **Set a year or so after **Owlknight**

**------------**

**(Firesong and Silverfox's suite)**

Firesong swept his long silver hair back over one shoulder and surveyed his guests thoughtfully.

On his immediate right sat his own student Darian, looking slightly nervous despite his usual confidence. Perhaps it was because everything that had happened since they had arrived in Haven had been so strange or perhaps it was simply that Darian was still very young and was sitting in the company of some of the most powerful mages in Valdemar. As Firesong watched, Darian's curious gaze flickered across the small room and settled on An'desha.

Darian was understandably intrigued by the half-Shin'a'in Adept. An'desha was an enigma to most of the occupants of Haven, even those who classed themselves as his friends knew little about him. Firesong wasn't sure of his exact age, but knew An'desha couldn't be more than a couple of years older than Darian. Of course, in life experience he was as old as Firesong, having spent a great deal of his short life under the possession of Falconsbane. With his short cropped white hair and the exotic colourings of his Shin'a'in cousins, An'desha was an attractive young man but there was still an alien cast to his features that was a token of the changes Falconsbane had wrought on his young descendant's body. In all the cases that Firesong had seen and treated over his years as a Healing-Adept, An'desha's had been one of the worst.

Past An'desha, who was silently contemplating his hands as they rested in his lap, was Darkwind. Though not as pale and drawn as he had been a couple of days ago, Firesong still wasn't convinced that he should be present. Unfortunately, Darkwind could be as stubborn as his lover at times and had argued that his personal experience would be invaluable. Firesong had been unable to dispute this and hadn't complained when Darkwind had joined them, knowing the younger Tayledras was right.

The only powerful Adept missing from the circle was Elspeth. While Firesong allowed Darkwind at a pinch, had Elspeth requested to attend, he would have refused. As it happened, Elspeth had expressed no desire to join them; she was too busy spending time with her family and recovering from the horrific situation that she had lived through. Although she could now speak about it without weeping, she still had a long way to go before she had healed completely.

They all had.

Firesong tapped his long fingers against the edge of his mask and the dull sound they made drew everyone's attention to him. 'You know why you are here.' He said without preamble, sounding unusually serious. 'I've spoken to Kero and Eldan and they believe that it is only a matter of time before the murderer of Prince Kris is captured. What troubles me is that there are still many unexplained magical questions that Kero at least – with her relatives – should also be investigating. Yet they are not doing so.'

'The Queen is very distraught.' An'desha spoke up softly, meeting Firesong's gaze. Years in Haven had given the young man a certain amount of confidence but he was still uncomfortable around strangers. He was darting his own edgy glances at Darian. 'Perhaps Captain Kerowyn attempts to appease her first and then look to the unanswered questions.'

'We have no way of knowing how long that could take.' Darkwind broke in, looking from Firesong to An'desha and back again. 'I do not believe we can wait that long.'

'I agree with Darkwind.' Firesong said decisively, 'which is why we are here. This situation … it worries me.'

Darkwind cocked a silvery eyebrow. 'You – worried?'

Firesong pulled a face, which rather lost its effect hidden as it was behind his mask. 'Enjoy it while you can, it's a fleeting emotion. But it does mean I believe this situation warrants more exploration.'

'But where do we start?' Darian spoke finally, asserting himself. 'There is no evidence.'

His words were true enough but Firesong was ready for them. 'Perhaps not young Dar'ian, but we do have someone with personal experience of the power of whoever is behind all of this. Darkwind?'

The Adept's eyes turned inward. 'What happened … it was as much magical as it was physical.' He shook his head, hair softly splaying around his face. 'I don't fool myself by thinking that I know everything about magic – nor that I am especially powerful for an Adept – but … the way this man – this serving man – beat me back … he was more powerful than anyone I've ever faced. Maybe even more powerful than you Firesong.'

'Surely not.' The other murmured, thinking rapidly.

'He just – just ripped my shields apart and well … you know how they found me.' He opened his mouth as if to say more but then hesitated.

'What is it?' Firesong pressed, sensing that Darkwind had something further to add.

The Tayledras looked uncomfortable.

'Darkwind?'

'When I was unconscious, I was … he trapped me somewhere. It was like a prison inside my mind but it kept getting smaller and smaller. If Elspeth hadn't drawn me out of it …' he fixed his eyes on the ground and it was clear that he wasn't willing to divulge anymore.

To Firesong it explained a great deal. The cause of Darkwind's condition had alluded him up until this point and Firesong, who took a great deal of pleasure in being good at his work, had found it very frustrating to be unable to help his friend. It had felt like a personal slight at the time and though he was glad that Elspeth had been able to help Darkwind, he couldn't help a small part of him feeling jealous. Firesong liked being the best.

An'desha looked worried. 'Where could this 'new power' have come from?' His lightly accented voice sounded tight and Firesong could understand why. The last time a Blood Adept had challenged Valdemar, he had done so in An'desha's body. It was not an experienced that the ld half-Shin'a'in would wish on anybody.

'After Falconsbane I had thought that our troubles with rogue Adepts were over.' Darkwind murmured.

'I can't say anything about this Falconsbane,' Darian said suddenly, 'but in the wilds north of the Errold's Grove there are plenty of shamans and mages, each belonging to various tribes. Perhaps one of them came south.'

'You journeyed that way, did you not? About a year ago?' Darkwind recalled.

Darian blinked in surprise and Firesong remembered that he had mentioned Darian's journey north to find his parents some months ago, in one of the frequent communications that passed between him and Darkwind.

'Yes.' The young man said slowly, nodding.

'Did you not locate any such powerful mage?'

'Well I … no.' Darian admitted. 'None stronger than a Master.'

'It doesn't really matter who is behind this until we know just what kind of power they have.' Firesong interrupted them impatiently. 'Or what power source they use.'

'But how are we supposed to discover that?' An'desha asked quietly.

Firesong looked around the circle of mages, all who – at some stage – had been students of his, if only for a brief time in the case of An'desha. Finally his gaze rested on Darkwind, who's eyebrows rose in a questioning way.

'We study everything we can about this mage. Darian and I will explore the room. Darkwind? Could you and Elspeth try to remember as much about the man's magic as possible? And if you could research possible evidence of such power in the library An'desha?' Firesong stood briskly, his robes swirling around his ankles. 'If no one has anything else to say …?'

Darkwind cleared his throat. Firesong shot him a look; the question had been rhetorical in form and Darkwind had just interrupted his sweeping exit.

'The mage … whoever he was … can block mental bonds that he should know nothing about. Such as the bond between Tayledras and his bondbird and the bond between a Herald and her Companion.' Darkwind looked up at Firesong and his expression was unerringly serious. 'I thought it was important because of something Elspeth said to me some time ago. When Talia was in the hands of Ancar –'

' – Before we taught him a few lessons in manners.' Firesong said to the others in an undertone. The half-Shin'a'in Adept smiled nervously back while Darian covered a broad smile.

'Firesong!' Darkwind's tone was sharp, sharper than anyone was used to. By nature Darkwind was fairly quiet; to hear him speaking so to Firesong was remarkable. No one spoke to Firesong like that. 'Not everything can be laughed off with a joke! This is serious!'

Even Firesong was taken aback by the anger in his tone and stared at his old friend coolly. Darkwind's mouth was set in a thin hard line. 'What I was trying to say was that even the alliance of Ancar and Hulda – both powerful Adepts – couldn't block the connection between Herald and Companion. I think that's something we all need to consider.' He got to his feet, movements lacking the classical Tayledras fluidity. 'I don't think I can talk about this anymore today.'

Without another word he pulled his dark blue robes about him and swept out of the ekele. Firesong stared after him for a moment slightly surprised by the turn of events but then turned his thoughts back to the magical problem at hand. It was obvious that Darkwind still needed time to heal and perhaps if they worked on without him then that would be what he could do.

--------------------------------

**(Companion's Field)**

It seemed an unusual place to discuss a case of such magnitude, but when Kero had been casting around for a venue for her proposed interviews, Companion's Field had seemed the logical choice. Not only did it give them the privacy they needed, it also allowed any number of interested Companions to observe the proceedings. The relaxed setting and beauty of the field also helped to relax the people they were to be questioning; most of whom were Heralds and used to the quiet tranquillity of the area.

Of their immediate Companions, Eldan's Ratha and Kero's Sayvel were standing together several feet away, grazing peacefully. Skif's Cymry had joined her partner on the ground; the Herald sprawled indolently against her snowy side as she nuzzled him. Eldan and Kero, in a strange mirror image of their Companion's poses, were sitting side by side, opposite Skif and it was they that Dirk saw first open entering the clearing.

Dirk had been the obvious choice to be questioned first. Before Kris's death, he and Dirk had been as close as brothers and if any one of the Heralds knew Kris's father well, it would be him.

Dirk settled down in front of the three and though they were his friends, he face was bleak. Kero could well understand; Kris had been closer to Dirk than anyone but Talia and even now, after years, the loss of the handsome Herald was a wound that refused to fully close. It was a delicate subject.

She sat up and took the initiative. 'Dirk, do you know why you're here?'

He looked at Skif and Eldan before turning his attention back to Kero. 'This has something to do with Kris, doesn't it? Talia mentioned ... but I don't know how much use I can be, whatever you want to know. Kris went to the Havens a long time ago.'

Kero decided that as blunt had worked for her throughout her life, she wasn't going to abandon it now. 'You're right. This is about Kris. You were his best friend right?'

Dirk closed his eyes briefly, then nodded. 'Right.'

'In fact, you were as close as brothers? I've heard it said that he often came to stay with your family.'

'Yes ... but I don't understand where this is leading.'

'Would you say that he knew his parents almost as well as you did?'

Dirk stared at her in frank bemusement, but still answered the question. 'Well of course he didn't know them as well as I do but - but yes, he knew them fairly well.'

'And you, how well did you know Kris's parents?'

Dirk's face clouded. 'Kris's parents? You mean Lord Drevin and Lady Elva? Why on earth would you want to know about them?'

Kero and Eldan shared a glance. _:Perhaps we should tell him.: _Eldan suggested.

Kero's negative response was swift. _:No, we shouldn't.:_

_:But he'll be far more compliant if he knows the reason behind all of this.:_

_:Maybe,: _Kero allowed. _:But he'll also be less objective. Let me handle this Eldan.:_

'Did you know them well?' She purposefully ignored the second part of Dirk's question.

Dirk frowned again, still looking bewildered. 'I don't understand why you want to know.'

Kero's patience was fraying. 'Look, we'll tell you when this is over, okay? Now please Dirk will you just answer the question?'

Still uncertain, Dirk stared at her, blue eyes wide. Then, excruciatingly slowly, he nodded.

'I only met them a handful of times and Kris didn't talk about them much. In all honesty I think he was closer to Lord Orth - to his uncle, than he was to his father.' Dirk shied away from using Lord Orthallen's full name, presumably remembering everything that had happened to Talia because of Orthallen's betrayal. 'Kris was the eldest son but when he was Chosen the right of inheritance passed to his younger brother. As did his father's attention.'

'They weren't pleased that he was Chosen?'

'Oh no, nothing like that.' Dirk said firmly.

'How did his father appear to you?'

'Lord Drevin? Distant. But not just to me - to Kris as well. Like I said, I don't think they were particularly close. In fact Kris once said,' he swallowed with difficulty. 'Kris once said that he was relieved to have been Chosen. I think he was glad to be out from under his father's feet.'

'And what about Lord Drevin's relationship with Lord Orthallen?'

Dirk flinched at the name and then shrugged. 'I'm sorry, I really can't say. I didn't know either of them well enough. About all I observed was that Lord Drevin was certainly not as charismatic as his older brother.'

Kero considered her next query carefully, knowing it was a delicate subject. 'Have you seen him at all since Kris passed on?'

Pain flashed through Dirk's eyes but was quickly suppressed. 'Once.' He answered slowly. 'I saw him to offer my condolences shortly after it - it happened. But since then I've been so busy ...'

'How was he?'

'Kris's mother was upset of course,' he bit his lip, 'and Lord Drevin? I just remember that he was very quiet. I don't think he said anything to me while I was there - he didn't even acknowledge me.'

'Did he seem angry?'

Dirk thought for a bit and then shook his head. 'I'm sorry Kero, I really couldn't say. Now are you going to tell me what all of this is about, or do I have to get Talia to read your minds?'

----------------------------

'Thanks for coming Teren - I know how busy you are.'

'What's this all about Eldan?' Teren, Dean of the Collegium, asked directly as he settled onto the grass with a creak of joints. Teren wasn't as young as he used to be. Eldan smiled wryly at that thought, touching the white streak in his hair. None of us are as young as we used to be.

'We'd just like to ask you a couple of question Teren. It won't take long.'

'It had better not.' Teren grimaced. 'I've got a stack of paperwork to do. Gods, I don't know how Elcarth stood it for so long!'

'You shouldn't be so sensibly,' Skif remarked airily. 'It brings about responsibility.'

'Thank you Skif.' Eldan cut in before the conversation could wander too far afield. 'Now Teren, this is going to sound strange, but did you ever have chance to meet a man by the name of Lord Drevin?'

'Drevin ...' Teren rolled the word around in his mouth. 'It certainly sounds familiar. Who is he?'

'He is - or was - Herald Kris's father.'

'Kris's father?' Teren looked taken aback. 'Why would you be asking about him?'

'Did you know him?' Eldan enquired, neatly sidestepping the question.

Teren's eyes narrowed but he submitted to the questioning. 'A little. I've been at court for a long time; I can probably claim to have met all the nobles in the realm at some time or another.'

'What do you remember about him?'

'Nothing really. To be honest, he struck me as a little nondescript. Especially when standing next to someone like Orthallen.'

'So you met them together?'

'Selenay had called me to court one afternoon,' Teren explained. 'I can't remember what the reason was but Keren and Elcarth were there as well - it was some time ago now. When you were down in Karse, Eldan.'

Eldan could vividly remember his time on the Karsite border during the war. Not only had he been captured by a Karsite priestess but his eventual rescuer had been none other than the then-mercenary, feisty Kerowyn.

_Recalling our jaded past?_

_Less of the jaded. As the beginning of relationships go, ours was fairly exciting. _Eldan pointed out.__

_Just a pity about that ten year gap in the middle, hmm?_

'Orthallen was a lot older than his brother. Some twenty years or so. It can't have been long before Kris was born when Orthallen brought his little brother to court to introduce him to the queen I think he'd been living with family in the country, seeing as he was the second child. All I remember about him that day was that he was very quiet.' He grimaced guiltily. 'To be honest I was more concerned with the fact that I didn't want to be there. I wasn't really paying attention.'

'And you never saw him again after that?'

'No. Never.'

-------------------------------------

Jeri and Nerissa clattered into the clearing noisily, disturbing the quiet seclusion of the glade. They grinned at Skif but fell silent upon seeing Kero and Eldan sitting beside him.

'Please, don't stop on our account.' Kero drawled as the girls arranged themselves comfortably on the grass.

They blushed and looked expectantly at Skif, who was still sprawled against Cymry, curly hair obscuring his expression.

Nerissa, the more direct of the two Heralds, pushed her hair back and stared at Skif directly. 'Why are we here? I mean, I know this is better than riding circuit but still, Teren didn't explain when he said you wanted to see us.'

Skif sat upright. 'We want to talk to you. About Kris.'

'Kris?' Nerissa paled. 'Prince Kris?'

'No!' Skif corrected quickly. 'Sorry, no I meant Herald Kris.'

If anything, Nerissa paled even more. Jeri's eyes were wide as they flickered between the gathered Heralds.

'Kris?' Nerissa said again and then shook her head. 'Why bring all of that up again?'

Skif knew what she meant. During their time as trainees, Kris and Nerissa had shared a tempestuous romance and though they had parted long before Kris's death – a fact that Skif knew intimately – the wound caused by his passing was still fresh. Not just for Nerissa, but for all the rest of the Heralds as well.

'I promise this won't take long.'

Nerissa nodded her ascent.

'During the time that you knew Kris … did you ever meet his father?'

Jeri and Nerissa shared a thoughtful look and then Nerissa shook her head. 'I'm sorry – this isn't going to be very helpful but I never met him. Kris spoke of him a couple of times when we were – when we were involved but he said his father was living out on their country estates so … I never met him.'

'And you Jeri?' Skif asked, wondering whether Jeri, as coming from a wealthy family of similar class to Kris's, would know anymore but the second girl simply shrugged. 'In all the years I knew Kris I never met his father. Nessa's right – he lived in the country when we were trainees.'

It was not the response that they had been hoping for but Skif pursued the point. 'When Kris spoke about his father, what did he say?'

'He never really said anything to me.' Jeri admitted.

Nerissa ran one hand through her silky hair. 'He spoke more about his uncle, Lord Orthallen, than he did about is father. I got the impression that he was more of a father figure than Kris's real father. And to be honest Skif, I can't even remember what his father's name was. I'm sorry.'

------------------------------------

'Thanks for coming Alberich – I know how much you hate to be drawn away from your trainee-baiting.'

The large, heavyset man that was the Weaponsmaster of the Collegium, stared at Kero. To anyone who didn't know him, Alberich was a formidable presence and there were even those amongst the Heralds who gave him a wide birth.

'Mock me, you do. Come to the salle, you should, when there I am.' A slow smile spread across his face. 'Bait trainees you also can do.'

Alberich unusual accent was a token of his birthplace, the southern land of Karse. Like Kerowyn herself, he had come to Valdemar and been Chosen late in his life and though he had once served against the Heralds, he soon won prestige by saving the young Queen's Selenay's life. His was a quiet disposition but everyone in Haven knew that Alberich was a force to be reckoned with if the situation called for it. And there was no one's judgement that Kero trusted more in times of trouble.

'As exciting as baiting trainees sounds, do you think we could keep to the subject we are supposed to be discussing?' Eldan asked mildly.

'If knew what it was, I did, then discuss I would.'

'Right. Alberich, you've been at the Collegium for a long time, yes?'

'Since before Selenay's reign been here, I have.' Alberich agreed in his gravely voice.

'So you will have known Lord Orthallen for a considerable amount of time?'

Alberich's face darkened. 'Know him, I did. See his treachery, I did not until too late it was.'

'Orthallen fooled us all.' Skif pointed out. 'He hated me but I never thought he would have gone so far as he did.'

Kero turned back to Alberich. 'Did you ever meet his brother during that time? Lord Drevin?'

'Father of Herald Kris, he was.' Alberich replied promptly. 'Quiet, unassuming man.'

'That was your impression of him?' Kero questioned closely.

Alberich cocked his head to one side. 'Yes. I see, I speak.'

Kero considered her next question carefully. 'Do you think he begrudges the Heralds for what happened to Kris?'

Alberich's denial came swiftly. 'No.' He said firmly. 'Like his brother he is not. Herald his great-uncle was.'

'Really? Who?'

'Herald Dethor – my old Weaponsmaster.'

Kero shrugged. 'That was before my time.'

'I remember him vaguely …' Eldan smiled. 'He was a good man, though I didn't realise he was related to Kris.'

'Speak of it but a little, he did. Disliked Orthallen he did.' Alberich grinned. 'Like him, I did.'

'Did you like Lord Drevin?'

Alberich frowned. 'Know him well I do not. But conspire against the crown? This I believe he would not do.'

Kero had been right, Alberich was a remarkably perceptive man – he was always able to read between the lines. 'And you are sure of this?'

'Sure, I am.'

--------------------------------

'I hear you've been busy.' Talia remarked with a smile of greeting as she walked into the grove a bag slung over her shoulder. Rolan ghosted along behind her, his silver hooves making no sound on the short grass. 'But aren't you starting to get a little hungry?'

Skif fixed her with huge doleful eyes. 'Don't tempt me Talia.'

She laughed and let the bag slip into her hands before tossing it to Skif. It landed on his stomach and he gave an 'oof' of surprise before hurriedly pulling the neck open and rummaging about inside. When his face reappeared from behind his mass of curly hair, there was an apple firmly clamped in his mouth and a piece of cheese in either hand.

'Talia, I love you!' He tried to say around the apple, nudging the considerably lighter bag in the direction of Kero, who gave it a suspicious look. Unfortunately all he actually managed to do was dislodge the apple from his mouth so that it dropped to the floor.

Talia's eyes danced as she watched her blood-brother scramble around on the floor, retrieving the errant apple.

'Dirk told me that you were asking some probing questions about Kris.' The Queen's Own said, glancing around the group and nodding in greeting to Eldan and Kero. Without waiting for an invitation, Talia dropped down onto the ground with only the faintest grimace. Her legs had never been the same after her time spent in Ancar's dungeons and she wasn't as young as she used to be either – both facts that she often tried to push to the back of her mind.

Skif took a bite of the cheese. 'I thought you were supposed to be diplomatic.'

Talia rubbed both hands over her face but it didn't help the fact that her face was unusually pale and there were dark rings under her eyes. 'I'm tired. Jemmie was playing up last night and I wasn't feeling very well …' she trailed off and pulled a face. 'But that's hardly important. What did you want to know?'

Skif shot her a concerned look which was somewhat spoiled by the fact that his cheeks were full to bursting. 'Are you sure you can talk about this?' He, more so than any of them, knew how close Kris and Talia had been. And knew how much she had suffered when he died.

Talia smiled again and her expression was genuine. 'It's not comfortable but if it will help Selenay then it's something I should do.'

Skif marvelled at the depths of Talia's loyalty towards Queen Selenay. She was one of the most admirable and generous people he knew and he felt honoured to call her his blood-sister.

'Well, actually, we want to know about Kris's father.'

'Lord Drevin?' Talia seemed surprised but the fact that she actually knew of Lord Drevin before Skif spoke the name suggested that Talia may have some useful information for them. 'Why on earth would you want to know about Lord Drevin?'

Skif knew that if he lied, Talia would be able to tell. It was one of the unattractive features of having an Empath for a friend. But would she be able to answer honestly if she knew the reason behind their questions? Talia was intensely loyal and that knowledge might very well shame Kris's memory in her mind and Skif didn't want to hurt her.

'What did you know of him Talia?' Eldan asked gently, carefully skirting around her previous question. Talia wasn't fooled; Skif could tell by the way the corners of her eyes creased but she chose not to push the point. Instead she leant back on the soft grass and her body visibly relaxed.

'Kris didn't speak about him very much.' She said after a moment. Certainly not as much as he spoke about Lord Orthallen.'

This was much the same information that the other Heralds had given him and Skif wanted more. 'When did he mention his father?'

Talia chewed thoughtfully on her lip. 'I remember … he spoke about his choosing once. When Tantris came from him. He had been living on his family's estates, outside of Haven. I believe he said it was the year he was supposed to be sent to court – Dirk would remember better than I – but up until then he lived with his family in the country.'

'How did his parents feel about him being Chosen?' Coming from such a wealthy family it would have been likely that Kris's parents had already been looking for a suitable marriage partner for their son when he had been Chosen. Perhaps they harboured some lingering resentment that could explain all of this. And it would be interesting to see how Talia's reply differed from that of Dirk's.

Talia frowned. 'I don't remember him every speaking about it for any great length of time. I assumed they were proud of him – I think he mentioned that once – but he never really spoke about his mother and father to me.'

'But they didn't seem displeased?'

'Not all at. Though he didn't say a great deal, I certainly didn't get that impression.'

'It would have been unusual,' Eldan remarked. 'Most parents delight in the fact that their children have been selected to be Heralds.'

'Not mine.' Kero disagreed instantly. 'I was supposed to be a proper young lady. I've no doubt my parents would be horrified if they were alive to see me now.'

'Mine would have laughed themselves sick.' Skif put in.

'Mine wouldn't have cared either way.' Talia added. 'I'd already angered them so much by leaving Holderkin lands that they had struck my name from the family list by the time I reached Haven.'

Eldan sighed and looked beseechingly at the Companions. 'Can't you control your Chosen? I was trying to make a very important point.'

_:Sorry Chosen.: _Ratha said._ :We may be all powerful but there are still some things beyond our control.:_

_:So you finally admit that you are not perfect?:_

_:Why yes, oh hairless ape. I suppose we are a good pair then, aren't we?:_

'Would you like to share the joke, my love?' Kero asked archly and Eldan realised that everyone was staring at him. Ratha snickered in his mind and Eldan fought the urge to roll his eyes again.

'I'm sorry Talia. If you would continue?'

-----------------------------------

**(Unknown)**

The room was dark apart from a single candle flame that flickered restlessly upon the central table. A man sat at the table, his fingers drumming a nervous tattoo against the wooden surface. He was perfectly nondescript; the kind of man you would pass without thought in a crowd.

Which made him perfect for the work that he was given.

The candle flame flickered again and the man glanced at it, startled. It's colour brightened to an almost blinding white and a voice sounded inside his head. The man dug his fingers into the tabletop and blinked away the painful tears that clouded his vision.

_:You have been foolish and they are too close. I am disappointed in you.:_

_:I-I am sorry – so sorry – my L -:_

_:SILENCE!: _The voice shrieked in his mind and despite this, he clapped his hands over his ears in a futile attempt to ease the pain.

_:You will do as I say!: _The words ground into him, making him writhe where he sat, helpless in the face of the might of the voice. _:You will obey me! And you will complete the task that you have been given. Do you understand?:_

_:Y-yes …:_ he whimpered desperately.

_:DO YOU UNDERSTAND?: _The voice thundered furiously.

The man wept, tears scalding his cheeks. 'Yes.' He whispered, the words twisting from his lips. 'I shall do as you say. My task … will be complete.'

---------------------------------

**Well, there you have another chappie! I hope you notice it was a lot longer than normal – that's to make up for the appalling lengths of some of the middle chapters and just because I couldn't stop writing : )**

**Sorry about the number of typos/spelling mistakes. I don't have a Beta and I often don't have time to check my work as thoroughly as I should because I'm too eager to post. If it's a HUGE problem then just let me know but from now on I'll try to be more careful.**

**Anyway, on to the thankyou's, as promised:**

**moonwing**: yup yup, those threads are rapidly unravelling now – and in the next chapter the characters actually start to DO something rather than just talk about it!

**G. Zan**: Joey does dance of joy over cool review whew, getting tired of doing that dance. People should stop being so nice : ) It's funny, but none of the questions you asked are answered in this chapter – but they should be in the next so you won't have to wait TOO long. It should be up in about a week or so … depending on when I get time to write the damn thing!

**Alarivana**: shocked expression how could you forget my wonderful story? Hehe – only kidding, I know from personal experience how easily it is done : ) glad to see your back on board though. Lyra's injuries are different to Darkwind's because they're physical rather than magical. So for Lyra, it's a waiting game. She could wake up next chapter … or the next one … or the one after that … guess you'll have to wait and see!

**Lizai**: Sorry about the whole lack of action … I can imagine that this chappie seemed really boring to you but I hope it doesn't drive you away. Like I said in the A/N, all this talk is necessary to the plot but I recognise what you're saying with the lack of action and that's actually why in the next chapter I PROMISE you will see some action!! Hand on heart – it will be in there if you can just stick with me for a bit longer!!!!

**etcetera-cat**: Intriguing is one of those really annoying words that I can never spell … I keep wanting to use it in reviews but then chicken out 'cos if I spell it wrong then people will think I'm REALLY stupid – hehe : ) Glad you think the pacing is okay, I'm getting mixed feelings on that. Do you think the story's become too conversation-heavy?

**PrettyKittyOreo**: Na, only 5th reviewer this time. You're slipping!

**faeborn2930**: I'm impressed that you made yourself late because of my story! You either got really bored and fell asleep at the keyboard or I must be doing something right : )

**Queen's Own**: Eldan rocks! ignores angry glance from Kero you're a fictional character – you can't hurt me!! You can probably tell I like him because I use him in this story all the time!

**Hildi-chan**: Heh – I'm kinda worried about how deep and involved my plot is! Because I only have a hazy idea of where it is going at the moment and I keep tying myself in knots – oh the trials of being a writer … : )

**Pyrinsomanic**: Oh yeah, it's worth the wait …. silence it was worth the wait, wasn't it?

**Next chappie**:

- Kero/Eldan/Skif discuss the results of their investigation and finally decided what action to take

- An'desha makes a discovery in the library

- Keisha/Silverfox finally talk about Lyra and get a little surprise of their own


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** Valdemar, Heralds, Companions etc … none of that belongs to me, it's all the property of Mercedes Lackey. I'm just borrowing the characters for a while … apart from Aline who is most definitely mine : )

**A/N:** Okay, first comes the apology. Some of you may have noticed (or reviewed) the apparent Chapter 15 earlier in the week and discovered it was remarkably similar to Chapter 1. That's because I had uploaded an updated version of Chapter 1 and accidentally added a new chapter instead of replacing the old one. So to cut a long story short, HUGE apologies for the confusion and it's all sorted out now and here is the REAL Chapter 15.

If you want a little more story, read the bottom of Chapter 1 again since I've updated it.

As in the previous chapter I've put the thankyou's at the bottom of the chapter but as always, thanks to everyone who reviewed and please continue to do so. It's your support that keeps this story going : )

Oh and this chappie is dedicated to **Owl **for pointing out some of my mistakes and as a welcome to a new reader! Hope you keep reading!

**------------**

**After the Storm**

**By: JoeyStar**

**Timeframe: **Set a year or so after **Owlknight**

**------------**

**(Kero and Eldan's suite)**

'So, what have we got?'

It was the following day and once again, Kero, Skif and Eldan had closeted themselves away to discuss the results of their investigation. The mood of the group, which had been so low in the first few days of the search, was slowly growing more and more buoyant until it had reached the point at which they were certain they were finally making some progress.

Skif ticked the numbers off on his fingers. 'We know that a single man, posing as a Palace servant, brought the morning meal to Kris and Lyra's suite. Once inside he began serving the tea and when the occupants of the room were involved in their conversation, he attacked.'

'I've spoken to Mero in the kitchen and Gaytha in housekeeping and they had some interesting news.' Eldan interjected. 'The serving man in question – I used the description that Darkwind provided – has been a member of the palace staff for several years now. He applied for the post shortly after Lord Orthallen's treachery was revealed and the reference that secured the post came from non-other … than Lord Drevin.'

Kero frowned. 'So we have a traitor put into place several years ago by Lord Drevin. That raises several questions that simply don't make sense.'

'From everything that our fellow Heralds have said, Lord Drevin is not the kind of man who holds grudges.' Eldan said. 'Both Talia and Dirk – who surely knew him better than anyone else – assured us of this fact and everything we've learnt about the man surely points to the fact that he is the most unlikely mastermind behind the attack.'

'And yet everything that we've uncovered so far points to him.' Skif pointed out. 'Take Drevin out of the equation and who do we have left?'

'Alberich didn't think he was guilty.' Kero said. 'And I trust his opinion of people.'

Eldan sighed. 'I trust him too but Kero, Alberich hasn't seen Lord Drevin for years. And it's not so unheard of for people to drastically change.'

'That's true,' Skif grinned ironically. 'Look at Ancar. I'm sure as a child he was an angel.'

'Thank you Skif.' With a gusty sigh, Kero kicked her feet up onto the low table that stood before their chairs and stretched like a cat.

They were a silent for a moment. Eldan was gazing thoughtfully at the far wall, though it was far more likely he was deep in thought than finding the wall particularly interesting. Kero was studying the effect her dirty boots were having on the shiny tabletop and Skif was restlessly drumming his fingers on the arm of the chair.

He shifted abruptly in his chair. 'I've a question. Why did he wait for all of these years? We all know that in assassination situations, you strike when your victim is the most vulnerable. With that in mind, surely it would have been better to attack the twins years ago, when they were younger – maybe even before they were Chosen?'

'Which raises another question: were the twins the intended target.' Eldan drew his eyes away from the wall, a frown-line between his eyes. 'The more I think about this in the terms that we have set down … the more I'm beginning to believe we may be missing the point.'

Kero squinted at him. 'Are you saying that you think Elspeth or Darkwind were the targets?'

'I don't know.' Eldan admitted, 'but I don't think we can rule anything out.'

'Egh!' Frustrated, Skif banged his nervous hand down on the arm of the chair. 'Every time I think that we're beginning to get somewhere someone has to point out the hundreds of other explanations!'

'Sorry.' Eldan said with a smile.

Skif rolled his eyes.

_:Feeling tense Chosen?:_ Cymry asked suddenly. Skif shouldn't have been surprised that she had been following the conversation; in fact he expected that both Sayvel and Ratha had been too.

_:I just … I don't know where we should go from here.:_ He ran one hand through his curly hair. _:Sometimes I feel like we haven't made any progress at all and I'm giving up all off my time for nothing.:_

_:Better not tell Nyara that – she just might scratch your eyes out!:_ Cymry laughed at her own wit and Skif was reminded of his partner – the change-child Nyara – who he had seen less and less over the previous few weeks due to the investigation. She hadn't said anything to him but Skif knew that the situation was far from perfect and soon he would have to talk to her.

Perhaps she could help – if only with the magical side of the investigation. Nyara wasn't a powerful mage herself but having Falconsbane as a father had given her a remarkable insight into the working of magic. And she was far more approachable than Firesong – who was intimidating in his perfection; Darkwind and Elspeth who were still recovering and An'desha who spent most of his time hiding in the library.

_:Cymry … :_ he drew the word out. _:What do you think we should do?:_

_:Speak to Lord Drevin.:_ The Companion told him promptly. _:It's the logical next step, which you would have seen had you not been loosing your patience.:_

'We should speak to Lord Drevin.' Kero spoke up suddenly, in an eerie echo of Cymry's words. It could have been coincidence but it was more likely that Kero's Sayvel had been eavesdropping again. And considering the fact that Eldan had started to nod before she had finished speaking suggested that Companions really did share everything.

'There's no time like the present.' Skif declared. 'The sooner we speak to Lord Drevin, the sooner we can try and sort out this mess.'

'You and Kero should go.' Eldan said, standing. 'I want to talk to Firesong about some of the more magical aspects of our investigation.' He smiled at Kero. 'I'll see you later.'

------------------

**(Healer's Collegium – Private Room)**

Keisha sat beside Lyra's bed, holding her limp hand.

In the days following Darkwind's awakening, Healer Devan had decided that it would be best for Princess Lyra if she were moved to a more private room, away from the prying eyes of some of the Healers at the Collegium. And what with the three Heralds that had been brought in, injured during a rockslide in the northern mountains, the main room at the Collegium had become rather crowded. Therefore, Lyra had been moved to the smaller room that Elspeth had been using up until a few days ago – a room with plenty of bright windows to offset it's size, but a room somewhat removed from the rest of the Collegium.

Keisha felt a wave of sympathy wash over her as she sat, gazing at the princess. Lyra was barely out of childhood; for her to have been struck down so viciously was a terrible blow to both her family and friends who had, by all accounts, suffered enough already with the continuing wars and treachery from within.

Then there was the fact that when she finally did wake up, she would have to cope with the loss of her twin brother. It was something Keisha tried not to dwell on during the time she spent with Lyra, but often found herself returning to. A part of her wondered whether Lyra actually knew what had happened and if that was why she refused to wake, despite her, Devan and Firesong's best efforts. Even Darian, who was more a Mage than he was a Healer, had spent time with Lyra, trying to heal the injuries that were so far keeping her unconscious.

But it was Darian's absence that was causing Keisha to drift towards Lyra's room each morning. Things had been difficult since she had come to Haven but throughout her time here she had had Darian to talk to. Now Darian was busy discussing the magical side of the attack with the other Mages and more often than not, Keisha found that she was left to her own devices.

The people were friendly here, she reflected, but they were all so distracted. They had no time for a young, untested Healer from a distant part of the Kingdom. Perhaps that was why she sought the solitude of Lyra's chamber and why she felt such a strange attachment to the silent girl.

The sound of the door opening stirred her from her reverie and she looked up in time to see Silverfox enter the room, followed quickly by Firesong and Darian. The _kestra'chern_ threw her a distracted smile before turning back to his companions. From what Keisha could hear, it was clear they had been in the middle of a conversation when they had entered the room.

' … we can tell them.' Firesong was saying, his expression hidden by one of his ever-present masks. This one was decorated with gold and silver feather patterns, Keisha observed distractedly. It almost looked as if Firesong himself had feathers like a gryphon. 'Though Darkwind may know more. I pushed him as far as I dared.'

Silverfox shot the Adept a disapproving look. 'You should be more gentle with him,_ ash'ke_. You have no way of knowing what he went through. None of us do.'

Firesong acknowledged his chastisement with the wave of one elegant hand before turning his attention onto Lyra. He and Silverfox walked over to her bed and began talking in undertones to one another, which gave Darian a chance to greet Keisha.

'Heyla!'

'Hello yourself.' She touched his face gently. 'What are you so happy about?'

His eyes danced. 'Well by all accounts we're actually making some progress. Firesong and I have just been examining the room and while we didn't find very much, what little we did discover should help us to find out who's behind all of this.' His face sobered. 'It was horrible _ke'chara_. The blood and the scorch marks … it reminded me of Errold's Grove.'

Keisha was smiling sympathetically when a movement from besides the bed caught her eye. Firesong and Silverfox's conversation had become more heated and the former was gesticulating wildly.

Darian followed her gaze. 'Firesong said something strange back in the room.' He told her idly. 'You know that heavy use of magic often leaves a slight residue? Well he said that there was something familiar about the residue.'

'What do you think that means?'

Darian shrugged. 'Maybe it's like that Falconsbane – the power of the residue I mean. Maybe that's why it's familiar to him.'

'You should ask him.'

'Enough about Firesong.' Behind them, the Adept was entering an all-familiar healing trance over Lyra, with Silverfox standing watch. Whatever they had been arguing about had obviously been put aside in the face of the patient's needs. 'How have you been?'

Now it was Keisha's turn to shrug. 'I'm fine.' She felt uncomfortable answering such a question because she didn't want Darian to know how much she was missing him, especially when there was really little he could do about it. Keisha was helping in the healing wings, as she could and Darian was helping the investigation, as he could. It was selfish of her to keep him away from that.

'Really?' He pressed, dark eyes serious.

Keisha smiled reassuringly, sensing his worry through her Empathic abilities. While not as strong as her sister Shandi, she was still required to Shield around others. The only person she could be normally be completely relaxed with was Darian – he was so open with his emotions- but sometimes, like now, even his feelings got too much.

'Where's Kuari?' She asked, partly because she truly was interested and partly to change the subject.

Darian pulled her up out of the chair and led her over to the window. 'Look,' he pointed to a small dark speck, huddling in a nearby tree. Keisha peered through the glass and saw that indeed, the shape was a bird and certainly a nocturnal one for no others would sleep so soundly in the middle of the day.

'He told me the investigation was making his head hurt.'

'He said that?' Keisha had been under the impression that bondbird's were unable to formulate complete sentences and often spoke their needs in images rather than words.

Darian grinned. 'Not exactly. Sometimes I feel like I need a translator to communicate with him but this time he was painfully clear.

'Does he not like Haven?' Keisha wondered, watching as Kuari flicked a wing to ward off something unseen.

'Oh no – he found it really exciting at first but …' Darian pulled a face. 'I think he misses his parents and the Vale.'

Kuari's parents, Hweel and Huur were the bondmates of Darian's adoptive older brother, Mage-Scout Snowfire. It was a curious parallel that while Kuari missed them, Keisha knew Darian missed Snowfire just as much. The older Tayledras had been Darian's mentor before Firesong and, as Darian often said, was the reason he was still alive today.

Thinking about parents, Keisha found her thoughts turning to her own. Sidonie and Ayver Alder had never really understood her as a person. They had been shocked and horrified when she had finally told them about Darian, but perhaps that was because at the time she had only just returned from a long trip northwards – a trip her parents had known nothing about and it had undoubtedly come as a surprise to them to realise that their little girl was now an independent woman. Their reaction had been part of the reason that she had finally settled in the Vale with Darian but it didn't stop her from missing them. After all, they were her parents.

'And you?'

Darian tore his eyes away from the window. 'Me?'

'Do you miss the Vale?'

His eyes became distant. 'Sometimes,' he admitted. 'But we couldn't stay there forever, could we?'

It was a remarkably astute observation and Keisha opened her mouth to disagree when she realised that he was right. As much as she and Darian both loved the Vale, it wasn't in Darian's nature to stay in one place forever. While she could picture them growing old together within the Vale, she knew that Darian's adventurous spirit would most likely drag them all over Valdemar and her neighbours before that.

'No, we couldn't.' She ducked under his arm and leant her head against his chest, both simply watching the world pass by outside.

Beyond them, Firesong sighed gustily as he withdrew from the Healing trance Once again even his efforts had been rejected and Lyra lay as still as ever on the bed.

'Keisha?'

Keisha turned in Darian's arms and they both looked back to see Firesong beckoning Keisha over. There was a frown on the handsome Tayledras's face, just visible behind his mask and Keisha wondered what the problem was. Firesong had tended to Lyra many times since the attack; had something changed to affect his mood so?

'What is it?' She asked, invoking her Healer's sight and running it over Lyra's body. There didn't appear to be anything different to her but perhaps Firesong, with his greater ability had noticed something she had overlooked.

'I'm going to speak to Devan and I'd like it if you could come with me.' He told her. 'I've an idea about Lyra that may require your aid.'

'Of course.' Keisha was willing to try anything if it was going to help her patient. When the handsome Adept moved towards the room's door, she blinked. 'We're going now?'

'Well, we _could _wait but – '

'Okay!' Keisha waved her hands, sensing that Firesong's famous sarcasm was about to raise its head. 'I'm coming. Darian – I'll see you later?'

The young man nodded, offering her a frustrated smile as Firesong swept out of the room. Keisha hurried after him and almost bowled over a palace servant who was entering the room with a tray in his hands.

'Sorry!' She breathed before disappearing into the corridor beyond, leaving the door slightly ajar.

Darian felt his smile becoming forced and dropped it swiftly, turning his gaze back into the room to find that Silverfox was watching him thoughtfully. He stared back at his teacher's partner, wondering just what the older man was seeing in him. Silverfox was remarkably perceptive.

'It's been hard for you, hasn't it Dar'ian?' The _kestra'chern _asked finally, folding his hands neatly in his lap. 'For both you and Keisha. Being here, I mean.'

'What? No – of course not!' Darian assured him quickly, wondering whether Silverfox had progressed to reading minds. 'Everything's fine! Well, not fine of course because of the attack but –' he broke off when he realised that Silverfox was laughing behind one elegant hand. With a sigh, Darian pushed his hair back from his face and admitted, 'it hasn't been at all as we expected it would be.'

'Nor for Firesong or I, either.' Silverfox commented, looking at Lyra. 'I think you would have had a better time of it without the attack. I remember when I first came here with Firesong … the Queen was a most gracious host.'

'I've barely seen her.' Darian said with a shrug. 'But I can understand that. Oh – thanks.' The servant handed him a cup of sweet-smelling tea and Darian smiled distractedly.

'Selenay has seen much suffering in her life.' Silverfox agreed. 'All of her family have. I remember Elspeth once saying that she thought the rulars of Valdemar were cursed. Thank you.' He accepted his own cup and blew on it gently. 'With Valdemar recently it just seems to have been one thing after the other.'

'Since the Mage Storms?' Darian asked. He sat down in Keisha's vacated chair with a sigh of relief, cradling the tea in both hands.

Silverfox shook his head. 'Before that even.' Raising the cup, he touched the liquid with one finger and flinched, blowing on it again. 'The troubles started when Elspeth's grandfather was king.'

'Really?' Darian had heard these stories before of course – Firesong often spoke of Elspeth and Darkwind, his friends from Haven – but never from Silverfox. It would be interesting to have the _kestra'chern's _opinion on what had happened.

'During the Tedrel Wars, King Sendar was assassinated.' Silverfox told him, putting his cup down on the table by Lyra's bed. 'It wasn't until years later that they discovered who had been behind the attack.'

These kind of stories – full of famous and important people – were the kind that Darian had been raised on, back in Errold's Grove. His eyes were as round as saucers as he listened to Silverfox's narration.

'But that's a later story. After King Sendar's death his daughter, Selenay, became Queen. She soon met and married the King of Rethwellen's middle son, Thanel. But Thanel was treacherous and only interested in power and when he found he couldn't control Selenay as he had hoped, he tried to kill her.'

'_Really_?' Darian felt like he was five years old again, sitting at the feet of his parents while they related a bedtime story to him.

Silverfox nodded sagely. 'And he would have succeeded had it not been for one Herald Alb – Dar'ian look out!'

But Darian was still so enthralled with the story that he barely heard Silverfox's warning before the heavy candlestick holder was slammed down against his head. The force of the blow threw him from the chair and his stunned form hit the opposite wall hard enough to bruise. He dimly heard the sound of another chair crashing over backwards and what he thought was Silverfox's voice but when he tried to rise the pain in his temple escalated and he blacked out.

--------------------------

**(Haven – Lord Orthallen's Residence)**

Kerowyn squinted up at the impressive building for several long moments and then dismissed it's grandeur with a wave of her hand. 'Is this it?'

_:Not impressed Chosen?:_ Sayvel remarked, turning her head so that one bright blue eye was firmly fixed on Kero.

_:I've seen better.:_ Kero replied, for once being serious. Compared to the palace at Haven and some of the dwellings that she had seen in Rethwellen, Lord Orthallen's house was showy but not overly impressive. _:Do you think he was compensating for something?:_

Sayvel snickered in her mind and sent her Chosen a rather rude image. Kero shook her head. _:I was talking about his lack of humanity, Sayvel.:_

_:I'm sure you were.:_

'Well?' She asked of Skif once more. The ex-thief pulled his eyes back from the large house and grinned. 'Yes.'

'Are you sure?'

Skif's grin broadened. 'Kero, in my youth I spent many a cold night enjoying Orthallen's hospitality.'

Kero arched an eyebrow.

'Hey – I earned it!' Skif protested. 'I worked for my keep! I'm surprised he never noticed the extra page that kept popping up, the amount of times I was there.'

'Well you remember Orthallen. He didn't care about anything or anyone unless they effected his precious plans.' Kero said bitterly, recalling how much damage the Haven noble had managed to do during his tenure as Lord-Uncle to the Queen. Although Kero had had little to do with him personally, his treachery had affected all of the Heralds and it still left a sour taste in anyone's mouth were they called upon to talk about him.

'You know Kero, if you want to do this subtly I know a foolproof back entrance …'

Kero shook her head at Skif's suggestion but a smile returned to her face.

_:You know Kero that may not be such a bad idea.:_ Sayvel put in sarcastically._ :Companions climbing through windows and scaling rooftops …:_

_:We could just leave you behind.:_ Kero threatened.

_:If you wanted to condemn yourselves.:_ Sayvel shot back tartly. _:Now listen, young Skif is talking to you.:_

Wondering how Savyel always seemed to get the better of her and glaring at the back of her Companions head, Kero asked Skif to repeat his question.

'I said: are we going to go in then?'

'Of course.'

'I just hope Lord Drevin is here.' Skif said as they rode through the wide gateposts and into the inner courtyard of the building. 'It would be a shame if we've come all this way for nothing.'

'All this way …? Someone's been spending too much time off the circuits.'

Skif shrugged. 'Nyara likes having me around.'

Kero recalled Skif unusual mate – the change-child Nyara. She had seen the cat-like woman around the palace a couple of times but hadn't spoken to her in some time. 'How is she?'

Skif's eyes lit up. 'She's good. It was hard at first – after Falconsbane. But now she's doing really well.' He ran one hand through his hair self-consciously. 'After everything that she's had to deal with, I sometimes think it's a miracle.'

As they approached the front steps of the house, a neatly livered man walked down them and paused just before the bottom, looking them over with a regal air. 'This is the house of Lord Drevin.' He announced. 'Might I enquire as to your business here?'

The Heralds dismounted smoothly and Skif let Kero take the lead as she nodded her head to the man. 'I am Herald Kerowyn and this is Herald Skif. We're here to speak to Lord Drevin concerning a matter of some urgency.'

The man took in their white uniforms and the Companions who were staring unashamedly back at him and then coughed into his white glove. 'I shall go to Lord Drevin and see if he is available to speak to you. Please wait here.' With that, he vanished into the interior of the house, leaving them standing on the steps.

'That was rude.' Skif looked up at the clear sky above them. 'After we dressed up for him and everything! Oh well, at least it isn't raining. I suppose I can't do us any harm to wait.'

Kero frowned at the man's behaviour. _I bet he was Orthallen's servant_, she thought.

_:For once Chosen, I'm not going to argue with you.:_

-----------------------

**(Healer's Collegium – Private Room)**

Silverfox stood up so quickly that the chair fell over backwards, hitting the floor with a crash of splintered wood. The servant who had served them the tea stared at him across Lyra's body, hands firmly wrapped around the silver candlestick holder than was now stained with Darian's blood. Beyond him Silverfox could see the young man in question, slumped on the ground, blood on his forehead. He wasn't moving.

Silverfox held out his hands in a peaceable movement. 'I don't want to hurt you.'

'Hurt me?' The man laughed and there was an edge of hysteria to his tone. 'You don't know the meaning of the word!'

'Maybe not.' Silverfox conceded, painfully aware that should the man attack him there was nothing around him that could be used as a weapon. Just for once it would have been nice to be blessed with even the smallest amount of Mage Gift. He began edging slowly around the bed. 'Now why don't you put that down?'

The man stared at him. For some reason, Silverfox got the impression that he wasn't used to being spoken to in such a gentle tone. He continued to make his way around the bed. 'I don't believe you want to hurt the princess.'

The man looked down at the sleeping girl, whose face was turned away from him, and then back at Silverfox. He opened his mouth to speak but then glanced sharply down at Lyra again. Dropping the candlestick holder he grabbed her by the shoulders and jerked her up off the bed.

'What are you -!'

'She's wrong!' The man shouted, suddenly furious. He let Lyra fall and turned on Silverfox. 'She's all wrong!'

'I don't understand – '

'She's WRONG!'

The _kestra'chern _never had a chance. The man's hands shot out before him and a huge bolt of power flew across the room, throwing Silverfox back into the wall behind him. Silverfox cried out as he fell to the floor, his muscles shaking from the power of the magic. His usually silver-tongue had failed him and it was clear who he was facing now. This must be the man who had attacked Elspeth and Darkwind – who had _killed_ Kris – and who had precipitated everything that had happened since. Silverfox could hardly believe he had the gall to return to the palace! How had he even got in?

A second bolt of pure magical energy swept over him and he bit back a scream of agony, all thoughts disappearing from his mind as beyond them, Darian began to stir.

--------------------

Darian's head was pounding and he felt sick to his stomach but something in the back of his mind was telling him that he needed to wake up. He had been drifting in and out of consciousness for the last few minutes and he still had no idea about what had happened.

A sharp crash and a cry of pain caught his wandering attention and he opened his eyes. From his vantage point on the floor, all he could see was the wall in front of him and before he could turn over someone else demanded his attention.

_:?:_

_:??:_

_:???:_

The questioning in his mind was Kuari - who had no doubt felt the pain of whatever had knocked Darian unconscious - and was now flooding his mind with queries.

_:Kuari …:_

_:Why sleep? Why pain?:_

_:H-Help …: _Darian tried again, wishing for the first time that Kuari was more like the Heralds Companion's – capable of speech and thought purposes rivalling humans. _:Get help …?:_

_:Help?: _The bird sounded confused.

_:Get help …:_ Darian sent him a picture of Firesong and hoped his bondmate would understand.

'Where is she?!'

The shout captured Darian's failing concentration and with an audible groan he forced himself to roll over and locate the origin of the noise. When he realised what was happening he lurched to his knees and groped wildly for his Mage Gift.

The servant was forced away from the writhing Silverfox as Darian's bolt of fire caught his shoulder. But rather than throw the other man across the room as the bolt should have done, the servant merely stumbled backwards. As Darian swayed on his knees, the man shook himself and turned on the young Master, eyes burning like black pits in his face.

He stalked across the room towards Darian, his hands brimming with pure magical energy. Darian invoked his Mage Sight automatically and what he saw made his heart sink. This man had more power than Darian had ever seen – even in Firesong, who was reputedly the most powerful Adept of their time. In a straight magical fight, Darian would have no chance against this servant, whose own power far eclipsed his own.

Yet there was something strange about the man's power. It seemed disjointed somehow, hanging in an aura around the man rather than being an integral part of his body. Before Darian could consider this any further he had to brace himself for the approaching attack, tightening his magical shields.

The servant passed before the open door and by this time any semblance of sanity had faded from his face. His hands exploded in a riot of colours and Darian's shields were battered aside and his skin began to burn.

'Where is she?!' The servant demanded, repeating the question that he last been addressed to Silverfox.

'W-who?' Darian gasped out.

'Where is she?!' The servant shouted desperately, almost as if he hadn't heard Darian's response.

'I-I don't know …'

'WHERE IS SHE?!'

'I don't know!'

The pain intensified and Darian felt tears trickling down his face, mingling with the blood that was already there. Through the Healing side of his magic he felt his nervous system shutting down and his heart slowing as the servant's magic cut into his soul.

When the servant asked his question this time, Darian was already welcoming the release from pain that death would bring.

---------------------

**Uh oh! Things don't look very good for Darian do they? Or Silverfox for that matter! I hope that was a bit more action-based and I'm sorry for the nasty cliffy! It had to be done!!**

**As for whether Darian will survive … well, I killed Kris, didn't I? : )**

**Anyway, onto the thankyou's:**

**lauracanski: **hey – welcome back! I didn't think you were reading this anymore : )

**Alarivana:** you noticed the change in length huh? I wasn't happy with the length of some of the middle chapters so I've decided to try and do 7 page chapters. It's easier than I thought – some of this story just seems to want to tell itself ; )

**PrettyKittyOreo:** hehe – sorry about the mix up with the chappies but still, I nice to have such prompt reviews! Oh and if your school is over does that mean you're in yr 13 or something?

**Lizai:** I'm not surprised you didn't like the chapter seeing as it was the same as the first one! Sorry about that! Fair enough about the discussion – I hope this was a little more up your street seeing as something actually HAPPENED.

**etcetera-cat: **thanks for letting me know about the chappie problem! –_blushes_- it was sooo embarrassing! Oh and thanks for defending my dialogue-heavy story … I was starting to get a bit worried. And Alberich's birth – _snicker_ – damn, I'll have to correct that!!

**Owl:** can I ask what it was about the first chappie that put you off? I'm curious because I want to try and make it more interesting to new readers. Oh and thanks for the tips about some of the other stuff I wrote! The best reviews are the ones that point out mistakes ; ) I'm glad you liked Alberich – he was actually really hard to write for and I was worried that he ended up sounding like Yoda! About Firesong and Silverfox … well, they have some interaction in this chappie but because their relationship isn't key to the story I can't promise there will be a lot more in the future. But I'm sure I can put in some small scenes – they're two of my fav characters.

**Pyrinsomniac:** I have to keep you wanting more otherwise you won't come back!!

**faeborn2930: **does this chappie contain enough advancing? I was worried that the story was getting too dialogue based so I spiced things up a bit with a good old battle!

**Hildi-chan:** I'm glad you like the length! It's something new I'm trying out – this chappie is about the same length – and I think I like it, so expect long chappies to become the norm!

**Aeriel Ravenna:** Thanks for the pointers – I honestly like getting criticism because I know from personal experience how annoying it is when people get fanfic facts wrong. So please, nit-pick away! It only helps me and you're so polite about it that I'll never get angry : ) : )

**Next time on 'After the Storm'**

- Find out what happens to Darian and Silverfox

- Kero and Skif meet with Lord Drevin and discover some interesting facts****

- Lyra sleeps some more : )****

****

**As always, please read, enjoy and review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** Valdemar, Heralds, Companions etc … none of that belongs to me, it's all the property of Mercedes Lackey. I'm just borrowing the characters for a while … apart from Aline who is most definitely mine : )

**A/N:** Heya – I apologise if this chapter seems a little rushed but I wanted to get it out today and yet I've been really busy with revision for my A Levels and writing the other 6 or so stories that I'm working on at the same time … multi-tasking is harder than it looks!

Anyway, the thankyous are once again at the bottom of the chappie, so without further ado, here is the answer to the question: 'is the horrible author going to kill yet ANOTHER character' : )

Oh and this chapter is dedicated to new readers **Shadowfax** and **Nesuto **– I hope you guys enjoy the chappie and continue to review!

**------------**

**After the Storm**

**By: JoeyStar**

**Timeframe: **Set a year or so after **Owlknight**

**------------**

**(Healer's Collegium – Private Room)**

_Someone must be coming._

_All of this noise … someone _must _have heard us. So someone must be coming._

'Where is she!?'

_I don't know. I wish you would stop asking me because I don't know what you mean._

_Someone must be coming … surely?_

'Where _is _she?!"

_Who? I don't understand. How can I answer a question that I don't understand?_

_Why doesn't anybody come?_

'WHERE IS SHE?!'

_Princess Lyra? Herald Elspeth? Keisha? Herald Talia? The Queen?_

Abruptly, the voice stopped. A ringing silence eased it way into his mind, pushing aside the agonising power that had threatened to destroy him. The respite was blessed – there had never been anything so beautiful in his life – and it brought with it a sense of deep-seeded peace.

_Is this … am I … am I dead?_

There was no reply. Nothing. He felt his body begin to relax; the tears were starting to dry on his face and he imagined that even the blood trickling down his cheek had slowed.

_I am … I am dead …_ the thought had a clarity to it that startled him. Dead? Was he really dead?

It was funny, but he hadn't imagined that death would hurt so much. Despite the tranquillity that the silence had brought, he could still feel the after effects of the servant's power and though his body was relaxing against the ground, his muscles were still trembling so much that it seemed as if the floor was vibrating.

And he had to wonder at the abrupt removal of his tormentor. Somehow he had pictured death as a gentle slide into oblivion, not a sharp push into a cushioned but still razor-sharp new plane. If he truly had passed into the Havens then why was his head still pounding so fiercely?

"Darian? Darian!'

Someone was calling his name. Someone … had come?

'Darian? Darian can you hear me? Darian – open your eyes!'

If someone was calling him … then did that mean that he wasn't dead?

'Darian, _ke'chara_ …'

That voice …

'…Keisha?' he whispered in fractured voice, wondering whether he was dreaming.

'Darian!' He felt hands on his shoulders and he winced uncontrollably.

'Be careful,' a worn voice said, 'he has many injuries that we cannot see. I could … do nothing to help him …'

'But _I_ can.' There was no doubt that the voice was Keisha. He felt her firm hands upon his temple and recognised her business-like approach to the situation. If she hadn't distanced herself then in all likelihood she would have been little use to him. 'Darian … just relax …'

He braced himself, uncertain how her powers might affect the damage done to his body by the servant's magic – but he was pleasantly surprised when instead of aggravate the wounds as he had feared, the cool magic flowing from Keisha's hands soothed the damaged nerve ends and reduce the pain in his head to a distant ache. By the time she removed her palms from his forehead, his body had finally stilled and he slowly opened his eyes.

Keisha was kneeling beside him, her hair in disarray and hanging in tangled clumps around her face. Sitting on the floor, a little way behind her, his back braced against the side of Lyra's bed, was Silverfox. His eyes were closed and for one terrible moment, Darian thought the Havens might have claimed a life after all. Then he caught sight of the shallow rise and fall of Silverfox's chest and realised his fears were unfounded.

A sudden thought struck Darian – where was the servant? He was about to ask Keisha who, knowing her duty as a Healer, had shuffled across the floor to attend to Silverfox, when he realised that there was something lying on the ground in the open doorway – something that Keisha had been previously blocking.

Darian shifted his weight slightly, so that his hands braced himself against the floor. It was still painful to move but necessity compelled he find out who had collapsed so suddenly and filled the doorway.

He had barely moved a foot before he recognised the uniform of a palace servant and then beyond that, the face of the man that had nearly killed him. A gasp rose involuntarily to his lips as his eyes scanned the man who had caused him so much pain. The servant didn't appear to be dead – Darian felt a pulse when he hesitantly touched the man's wrist – but he was clearly unconscious. Even stranger than this phenomenon was the presence of an empty copper bedpan, which had apparently been discarded just within the door.

'What happened here?' Darian asked, his voice grating against his ears.

Keisha looked up from tending Silverfox and Darian was amazed to see her blushing hotly. 'I … I well – I was coming back to check on Lyra and – and –' her hands twisted in her lap, 'and I heard you crying and I saw what he was doing and so I … I picked up the bedpan and I … well I hit him with it.'

Darian stared at her. 'You hit him … with a bedpan?'

'I had to stop him!' Keisha protested, cheeks burning. 'He's was hurting you!'

'But … a bedpan?'

She stared back at him and his lips started quivering. Her eyes narrowed. 'Darian – this isn't funny. He could have killed you!'

Darian lips had already twisted into a smile and his sides were beginning to shake with suppressed laughter.

'It isn't funny!' Keisha shouted, rising to her feet and planting her hands on her hips.

'… A – a bedpan!' Darian gasped out, dissolving into helpless giggles. Keisha maintained her irritated posture for several long moments but then couldn't help but see the humour of the situation. Her stern expression slipped away and she began laughing.

When Firesong entered the room, bare moments later, he was confronted by the baffling sight of his two protégés dissolved in fits of laughter over an unconscious man's body while Silverfox looked on with a weary smile on his face.

For one of the first times in his life, Firesong was completely struck dumb. He gaped at the incomprehensible scene, wracking his brain for something to say.

Finally Silverfox happened to look up and notice him. Though the _kestra'chern's_ skin was ashen, it lightened considerably when he caught sight of Firesong, standing in the doorway.

'Oh _ke'chara_, you came too late and missed all the fun,' the dark haired man said tiredly.

On Firesong's shoulder, Aya squawked, mirroring his bondmate's confusion.

'What in the name of the Star-Eyed is going on here?' he demanded, eyes wide.

-----------------------

**(Haven – Lord Orthallen's house)**

Skif had to admit, even though it had been some years since he has last entered the home of the late Lord Orthallen, the interior of the mansion was still one of the most beautiful he had ever seen, even in all his time as a thief. It rivalled the palace in terms of its elegance with its sweeping marble floors and pristine white walls upon which gilt-framed portraits hung.

As the officious serving man led them down yet another seemingly endless corridor, Skif found himself pausing before one of the pictures and looking up at the handsome man portrayed there with a bittersweet smile on his face.

'Kris'. Kero said flatly from beside him.

'He's dressed in his whites,' Skif observed, 'and he looks fairly old … this must have been done just before he went to Hardorn.'

'Not exactly the mark of a man who hates Heralds,' Kero murmured in an undertone. 'To have a picture of one hanging in his hall – even if it was his son.'

'Excuse me!' the serving man said sharply, 'my Master is not seeing you at his own convenience, you know. Now will you please follow me!'

Skif and Kero shared a look that involved much raising of eyebrows and rolling of eyes before they fell-in behind the serving man and obediently follow him down the corridor.

_:Problems, Chosen?:_ a lazy voice remarked from with Skif's mind.

_:Haven't you got a foal to look after?:_ he returned affectionately, knowing full well that Cymry's foal – the result of too much time alone with Talia's Rolan – was more than capable enough of looking after himself by now.

_I: could have another one if you'd like …:_ Cymry suggested wickedly.

Skif blanched. :_One was enough, thank you!:_

Cymry snickered and then sobered again. :_Do you really think Lord Drevin could have done this?:_

Skif shrugged. :_His serving man doesn't like us. I bet he used to work for Lord Orthallen.:_

_:It's likely that many of the servants here did,: _Cymry observed.

_:Lots of loyalty to Orthallen.:_

_:Not necessarily, Chosen,: _ she disagreed. :_Your suspicious nature makes you see enemies everywhere. Many of the people here probably disliked Lord Orthallen as much as you did.:_

_:I think dislike is too gentle a term.:_

_:And who more so than Lord Drevin?:_

There was something that had never occurred to Skif. The notion that Drevin might hate his brother as much as the Heralds did – well now that Cymry had raised the question, Skif had to admit that it made a great deal of sense. And with everything else that they had heard so far about Kris's father – that he wasn't someone who held grudges; that he hadn't viewed the Heralds as being responsible for Kris's death … who else was there for him to blame but his deceased brother? The man who had almost single-handedly turned the whole of Valdemar over to the mercy of Ancar of Hardorn. Perhaps they had come to Lord Drevin's house not so much seeking an adversary but seeking an ally.

'In here, if you please.' The servant pushed open one side of a pair of large, white doors, whose gilded panels only further promoted the illusion of luxury that belonged to the mansion. 'Lord Drevin is waiting for you.'

Kero made to enter the room and Skif was about to follow when the serving man cleared his throat pointedly. Kero looked at him with one raised eyebrow – a look that Skif had come to know as Kero on the edge of loosing her temper. He mentally crossed his fingers and hoped the older woman wasn't about to cause a diplomatic incident. Had Eldan been with them then he might have been able to hold his lover back. Skif suddenly missed his calming presence.

'You have a quarter of a candlemark,' the serving man stated plainly, 'and no longer. I shall return at the end of the time and I shall expect you to be ready to leave.'

Kero stared at him and Skif braced himself for an explosion. He was pleasantly surprised though when his fellow Heralds simply smiled sweetly. 'Thank you _so _much,' she said in honeyed tones, 'its _so _nice to have someone take charge like this. Where would we be without you?' With another dazzling smile she swept past the snooty serving man and into the room.

Skif hurried after her, hastily covered his uncontrollable snickers with one hand. Sometimes Kero was so wicked to people and what made it even more amusing was that most of the time they were completely unaware that she was being insincere. There was nothing more guaranteed to make him laugh than Kero being contrary.

As soon as Skif stepped inside the room, his eyes widened. Even with his previous knowledge of the grandeur of Orthallen's house, this room alone held enough riches to make a smart, ex-thief's head spin. If the corridors outside has been impressive then this, surely, was the hidden jewel of the Orthallen household.

The room, as the rest of the house, was ornately decorated with a high ceiling and beautiful floor length windows that looked forth onto a perfectly kept garden and beyond that, a high garden wall that firmly shut out the rest of the Haven. The floor was marble, the walls were white and panelled, the panels decorated with gold filigree even as the door had been. The gold glinted brightly in the light of the numerous candle flames that flickered in their holders which stood every two feet or so, in tiny alcoves.

And then there was the actual content of the room. Antique furniture the like of which Skif had never seen before. Cabinets filled with priceless ornaments: delicate crystal figurines, porcelain vases and cut glassware. One of those cabinets alone would have fed the average family for tens of years – and there were at least twenty of them, lining the walls of the room.

Yet even these were overshadowed by the centrepiece of the room, a magnificent chandelier whose glass teardrops reflected the candle light back across the marble floor, creating a waterfall of light and colour. Skif had never seen anything like this room. It literally made him catch his breath and stared in wide-eyed wondered, like a child who had just stumbled into the largest sweetshop in Valdemar.

He caught Kero eyeing him suspiciously out of the corner of her eye.

_:Kero says: 'don't even think about it',:_ Cymry told him, no doubt repeating the message from Kero's Sayvel. Though Kero was a very strong mindspeaker, Skif wasn't strong enough to receive any but his Companion – anyone that was alive, that was.

He smiled at her characteristic comment. :_Tell her not to worry,:_ he replied,_ :my thieving days are over.:_

Cymry snorted in disbelief but passed on his message.

Kero strode across the smooth floor, her boots sounding impossibly loud as she headed towards the group of chairs positioned by one window. The lighter Skif followed more quietly, catching sight of the reason behind Kero's direction; the figure of a man who had risen to great them as soon as they had entered the room.

Skif first impression of Lord Drevin, as they drew closer and finally halted in front of him, was that the man looked weary. The mixture of candlelight from the alcoves and natural light from the windows only highlighted the lines of his face, making him appear older than he probably was.

It was easy to see where Kris had received his good looks from. Despite the lines that creased his forehead and the strands of grey in his hair, Lord Drevin's face still held the beauty that had marked his son's so. His deep blue eyes were clear and as he held out his hand to Kero and she shook it, Skif observed that his grip was strong and steady. He certainly didn't have to look of someone who had just betrayed his kingdom but then again, neither had Lord Orthallen.

'Welcome, Heralds, to my home. I apologise for Marin – he takes his work very seriously.'

'It's admirable to see such dedication in a man.' Skif said before Kero could say anything. He ignored the annoyed glance she shot him and introduced them instead. 'I am Herald Skif and this is Herald Kerowyn.'

'Skif.' Lord Drevin's eyes narrowed in thought. 'I recognise that name.'

'I was a friend of your son's.' Skif supplied gently, wondering whether he was wise to mention Kris.

Lord Drevin's expression cleared. 'Of course – yes, Kris mentioned you a couple of times in his letters. Oh, won't you sit down?' he indicated the empty chairs either side of him.

They sat gratefully, Skif sitting upright for once instead of assuming his habitual slouching posture.

When he saw that they were comfortable, Lord Drevin spoke again. 'Might I ask what your purpose is here? I don't mean to be rude but it has been some time since I have hosted a pair of Heralds.'

Skif held his tongue, knowing it was wiser to let Kero handle this part of the conversation. Otherwise he'd just get berated after they had left the house.

'Lord Drevin, I'm sure you couldn't have failed to hear about the attack on the Queen's children some weeks past,' Kero said without preamble.

Lord Drevin rubbed one hand across his chin. 'Why yes of course. It was a tragic happening. But what does that have to do with me?'

'Recent evidence has come to light concerning a weapon involved in the attack.'

'Go on.'

'It was originally identified as a set of two knives but through some luck we were able to identify the manufacture of the weapon.'

Lord Drevin abruptly sat forward in his chair. 'This is about my knives isn't it? The ones from the Gryphon Armoury?'

Kero stared at him in surprised and Skif was equally taken aback. 'Well … yes,' she said after a brief pause to collect her thoughts. 'But I don't know how you could know that.'

Lord Drevin frowned. 'Well of course I know! After all, it was me who filed the report to say that they had been stolen!'

'Stolen?' Kero repeated blankly.

Lord Drevin's frown deepened. 'You're not here about my stolen knives?'

Kero shook her head, but not in response to the question, more as if she was trying to shake her brain into some semblance of order. 'Let me get this straight: you purchased a pair of rare, expensive knives from the Gryphon Armoury … and they were stolen?'

'Yes, about a month ago now, only a couple of days after I had purchased them.'

'And you filed a report?'

'With the city constabulary. I know Heralds don't normally handle such cases but I just assumed …' Lord Drevin trailed off. 'If you're not here about that then why are you here?'

Kero licked her lips. 'Lord Drevin … we believe that these knives of yours were the ones used in the attack upon the Queen's children.'

'Good Lord!'

'And we were here to ask if you had them in your possession.'

'Well I've just told you that I don't – wait,' he stared hard at Kero and his expression changed from one of shock to one of suspicion. 'You thought that I had something to do with this, didn't you?'

'Lord Drevin we were merely covering every –'

'No!' he cut her off sharply. 'You thought that I was part of a plot to kill the heirs to the throne, didn't you?'

Kero sighed and admitted defeat with her next words. 'Yes, my Lord.'

Lord Drevin stared at her for a moment longer and then looked away, laughing bitterly. 'Why, because my son was killed? Am I supposed to be seeking revenge against the evil Heralds who ripped my son away from me?' His eyes flickered back to Kero and now they were as hard as agate. 'Don't think the idea didn't cross my mind, Lady Herald. Kris was my only child … and I loved him, more than you can imagine. But something like this? Slaughtering the Queen's children? I cannot believe you would even think it of me – certainly not when there are those in the Heraldic Circle who know me personally!' He smashed his hand down on the arm of his chair, face red. After taking a couple of deep breaths, he drew himself up. 'I think I should like you to leave now.'

'My Lord –'

'Leave. _Now_.'

Kero opened her mouth to protest again but then apparently thought better of it. She prepared to rise when Skif reached out and touched her arm, freezing her in place. Both she and Lord Drevin looked across at him and he shuffled forward on his chair so that he could look Kris's father directly in the face.

'My lord Drevin, we do not come here lightly. We do not accuse you lightly. And your words here today have proved beyond all doubt, that in my mind you had nothing to do with the attack against the royal family. But what you must understand my lord, is that we are required to pursue ever avenue of investigation that there is, to try and get to the bottom of this attack and prevent another from happening. We believed that the weapon used to kill Prince Kris – your son's namesake – was originally purchased by you and it is for that reason that we came here to your home today. In truth my lord, neither I nor my companion believed in anything but your complete innocence but we had to be sure. I would hate for the attacker to get a chance to finish the job he started because of our negligence.'

Silence followed Skif's passionate words but they seemed to have had the desired effect. Kero looked thoughtful and she had relaxed back into her chair. The angry colour was fading from Lord Drevin's cheeks and he was watching Skif, his face unreadable. Skif breathed an internal sigh of relief because against all odds, he had succeeded in defusing the situation before it became too volatile.

_:That was a good speech, Chosen,:_ Cymry told him seriously. :_I think it was what he needed to hear.:_

_:Eldan would be proud,:_ he sent back with a smile.

Lord Drevin cleared his throat and looked askance at Kero. 'I apologise for my hasty words, Herald Kerowyn. I should not have spoken so sharply.'

'And I apologise for my accusation, my Lord,' Kero replied sincerely. 'As Skif said, you do not deserve our suspicion.'

Skif looked from one to the other and back again. 'Well now that we're all friends again, do you think we could ask a few questions about the circumstances surrounding the disappearance of your knives, my Lord?'

Lord Drevin laughed at Skif's directness, while Kero rolled her eyes despairingly. 'You may ask away, young Skif, though I don't know how much I will be able to tell you. It was some time ago now,' he drummed his fingers against the wooden chair-arm. 'In fact, you might very well do better searching out the report I filed. I made sure that it was as detailed as it could be.'

'I think we shall –' Kero broke off so abruptly that Skif was about to ask her what was wrong when he too found his attention grabbed by something else.

_:Chosen, there has been a development,:_ Cymry told him, sounding excited. :_The servant – the attacker? – he has returned to the palace. They have captured him!:_

Skif didn't need to ask who 'they' were; Cymry had sent a barrage of mental pictures along with the verbal message. :_Tell them we are on our way.:_

'Lord Drevin?' he heard Kero say as he returned his concentration to the situation at hand. 'I am afraid that we are going to have to take our leave of you.'

'Is there a problem?' the man asked, sounding confused. He probably was; he had no way of knowing that their Companions had just told them that their suspect had been apprehended.

'There have been some developments that require our immediate attention,' Skif said smoothly, rising from the chair and holding out his hand. 'It was a pleasure to meet you.'

'And you,' Lord Drevin rose also, still looking slightly bewildered.

'We shall return if we discover anything more about your knives,' Kero told him quickly, also rising.

As if on cue, the door by which they had entered was opened from the outside and the officious serving man entered the room. 'My Lord, your Lady wife is entertaining your guests in the solarium. She requests that you join her.'

'Of course.' Lord Drevin turned to both the Heralds. 'I wish you all the luck in your investigation. To think that my knives are the ones that …' he shook his head. 'I don't even want to think about it.'

Kero smiled sympathetically, her expression true for once and not sarcastic, before she turned and walked swiftly towards the exit, Skif on her heels. They passed the dedicated serving man without comment and were soon almost running down the corridors of Orthallen's house, towards the entrance where their Companions were waiting to bear them back to the palace.

'So,' Skif puffed as they ran, 'do you still think Lord Drevin had anything to do with it?'

Kero shook her head. 'No – he was telling the truth. I _would _like to see that report though.'

'I could go and get it,' Skif offered.

'Really?' Kero seemed surprised. 'You don't want to see the prisoner?'

'They'll be plenty of time for that later,' Skif assured her grimly. 'There are a few things I would very much like to say to him.'

'Join the queue.'

'You do realise that without Lord Drevin, we have no suspects?'

'Except for this servant, whoever he is.'

'Except for the servant,' Skif agreed. 'But surely he must be working for somebody?'

'Maybe. Maybe not.'

'I would have thought that 'maybe' is the more likely of the two,' Skif decided. 'After all, what possible reason could a servant have for attacking the royal family?'

'Revenge is a powerful motive,' Kero pointed out as the walked out into the bright sunlight and nodded to the guards at the door.

'But why would a servant be seeking revenge?' Skif asked as Cymry and Savyel emerged from the dark interior of the stable and crossed towards them.

Kero shrugged, squinting up at the sun as she judged the time. 'I suppose we will probably find out before too long. Be as quick as you can, okay? If we have a bit of luck then we might just be approaching the end of all of this business.'

'Right.' Skif swung up into Cymry's saddle.

_:Where are we going?:_

_:To find a very important document,: _he told her._ :Come on, dearheart, as fast as you can!:_

Cymry needed no further encouragement. With a wild spin of her hindquarters she gave Skif just enough time to toss Kero a hasty salute before she was galloping out of the yard and away from Orthallen's mansion.

--------------------------

**(Palace – Secure Room)**

_:You have failed me …:_

The servant started as the voice broke through his terrified thoughts of torture at the hand of the Heralds.

_:You have failed me …:_

_:M-Master …?:_

_:You have failed me …:_

_:Master I – I … she was not –:_

_:SILENCE!:_

The man cried out as the word ripped through his fragile mind.

_:You have failed me … for the _last_ time. So now, now I'm going to take back what is mine.:_

The man's pupils dilated with fear. _:No! Please Master – don't! I'll get out! I'll try again – and I'll succeed this time, I promise! Just don't take it away from me!:_

_:You're even more pathetic than I thought. You weren't deserving of this in the first place.:_

_:No!:_ the man fell to his knees, hands clasped as he beseeched someone who wasn't there. _:Master – Master please –:_

_:RETURN!:_

The servant let loose such a mournful shriek – such a cry of pure, undiluted pain – that it brought his guards into the room like shot.

Unfortunately, by the time they had opened the locks and bypassed the magical protections, all they found was the serving man, sitting in the corner of an empty room, staring blankly at nothing.

-------------------------

**So there you have it – I DIDN'T kill Darian and I DIDN'T kill Silverfox either! Now don't you all just love me? Anyway, on to the thankyous:**

**Storm Queen**: Hey – nice to hear from you again and I hope you liked the fact that I actually remembered to MENTION Nyara within the last few chappies : ) She might even make a brief appearance in the next one, if she's lucky.

**Hildi-chan**: Aww … I just wanted to make you sweat! I was never serious about killing Darian – things have only just started picking up again after Kris's death – killing Darian would just be TOO depressing!

**Owl**: I'm really relieved the reason you disliked chapter one wasn't because the story was rubbish! Now apostrophes used incorrectly – there is something I can correct!

**Desert Angel**: is this last bit mysterious enough for you? I'm glad you liked the cliffy – I think the story was about due for one : )

**faeborn2930**: I don't want to give too much away … but you were pretty close with some of your guessing in that last review!

**Konitsu**: another reviewer returned from the land of none-reviewyness! Welcome back – I hope you like how the story is progressing. Oh and a pissed off Firesong … I'll see what I can do for the next chappie!

**Shadowfax**: Hehe – I have nothing personal against people called Kris … this just kinda, well die in my stories : ) I have actually read a couple of the Storm books but it's been so long I'm working from memory there. Thanks for the note about An'desha – I'll try and improve his characterisation as the story continues.

**Lizai**: hope you like the resolution of the Darian/Silverfox scene! And I can promise you more action in some of the future chappies because the plot is unravelling rapidly now!

**Queen's Own:** Here's your update and guess what, Lyra's still sleeping!

**etcetera-cat**: dammit! I changed that stupid 'rulars' seconds before posting the chapter /sigh/ I should have gone with my gut instinct on that one – oh well … oh and I know what you mean about the fight scene … something seemed a little off somehow … I'm sure it will come to me eventually …

**Pyrinsomniac**: naaa, I couldn't kill Darian! He's too nice : ) But I can't really kill Keisha either … because Darian would get all sad and the story would turn depressing again …

**Nesuto**: hmm … interesting take on the Lyra thing – I hadn't thought of it being perceived as that. I'm not going to give anything away but your way off on the Lyra thing at the moment – but don't worry, everything will eventually be explained : )

**Okay, next chappie:**

- The servant is questioned!

- Skif finds Lord Drevin's report

- This plot actually starts making sense …. : )

**As always, please read and review!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** Valdemar, Heralds, Companions etc … none of that belongs to me, it's all the property of Mercedes Lackey. I'm just borrowing the characters for a while … apart from Aline who is most definitely mine : )

**A/N:** Hmm … not a lot to say today. Oh – I've finally managed to locate a copy of the Mage Storms trilogy (had to order over from America, would you believe it?) Anyway, that should help with my character definitions because I know people like An'desha have been a little OOC, mainly because the memory of his character that I had comes from the Mage Winds trilogy. Hopefully my characterisation should be more accurate when the books arrive!

As ever, the thankyous are at the bottom of the page.

Oh and this chapter is dedicated to new reviewers **maybell**,** Herald Kelsin** and **Breezefire **– hope you guys continue to read and review!

**------------**

**After the Storm**

**By: JoeyStar**

**Timeframe:** Set a year or so after** Owlknight**

**------------**

**(Palace – Secure Room)**

Talia stood outside the cell and peered through the bars. The man inside – the one who had been posing as a servant for so long; who had _murdered _the heir to the throne – was rocking backwards and forwards, mumbling to himself. She was tightly shielded but the Queen's Own knew that if she were to reach out, all she would receive from the man was madness. It was as if his sanity had been torn right out of his body.

Beside her, Firesong shook his head in complete amazement. 'If I had not seen the hurt this man has done Dar'ian and my _ash'ke_ I would accuse you of lying to me about his Mage Gift.'

Talia turned to look at him, her face worried. 'There is no sign of it?'

'This man does not possess any magic,' Firesong said flatly, running a hand through his hair. 'I – I do not understand this.'

She could _feel _his frustration, even through her shields, as she could feel the servant's madness. It was enough to send her running for the nearest exit and she fought the urge to massage her temples.

'There is no sanity left within him,' Firesong continued, his voice turning bleak and his eyes fixed on the man who had done so much damage. The man who seemed incapable of even knowing his own name. 'He is losing his mind.'

At this Talia started. If they were to ever learn who was behind this attack then they needed him both sane and lucid. The queen was looking for someone to punish and Talia didn't want to let her down. Not now, when surely they were steps away from discovering the root of this insanity. 'We need time to question him,' she said anxiously, looking beseechingly up at the handsome Tayledras. 'Is there anything you can do?'

Firesong shifted his weight, the icy blue robe he was wearing, fluttering around his ankles. 'I can … I can _try_,' he answered, sounding dubious, 'though I can't say how much good it will do.'

The sound of people approaching disturbed their conversation and they both looked around in time to see Kero and Eldan hurrying down the steps from the palace above, and a little way behind them, Darkwind.

Firesong frowned when he saw his old pupil. '_You_ should still be resting,' he chastised Darkwind, who he had not seen since the other had angrily stalked out of their meeting earlier that week.

Darkwind met and held his gaze, blue eyes level. 'It was me or Elspeth,' he said simply. 'And she is in no condition to be down here. I left her with the queen.'

Firesong's scowl lessened slightly as he recognised the wisdom in Darkwind's words. Elspeth, despite her pregnancy and what she had been through, still had will of tempered steel. She would have wanted Darkwind to be there in her stead and if he was honest with himself, Firesong admitted that if any pair had earned the right to question this miscreant, it was Elspeth and Darkwind.

Talia was peering over Kero's shoulder. 'Where's Skif?' she enquired. 'I would have expected him to be here.'

'He's pursuing another lead,' Kero replied shortly, turning to the cell. She pressed her face close to the small iron-barred window that allowed those outside to observe the prisoner. 'Is that him?'

'Yes,' Talia said.

Kero sniffed. 'Hardly looks dangerous.'

'Well, that's the problem. He _isn't_.'

'What?' Kero looked at Firesong as if he had gone mad. 'This man attacked your partner, fought off Darkwind, Elspeth and your student Darian – all Adepts – and _killed _Prince Kris and you're telling me that he isn't dangerous?!'

Darkwind moved forward and placed a hand on Kero's shoulder. 'Firesong is speaking the truth, Kero. I don't understand what has happened … but his power has gone. I can feel it from here. This man … he does not possess the Mage Gift.'

Kero stared incredulously at the younger Hawkbrother. 'This _is _the right man, isn't it? Or have you all gone mad?'

'This is the right man,' Darkwind murmured, looking down at his hands.

Kero's gaze flickered between them. 'But how is this possible? I may not be a mage myself, but enough of my family are for me to have an understanding of magic and this – this isn't possible!'

'Easy Kero,' Eldan said gently, drawing her back slightly. 'Why don't we listen to Firesong's explanation?'

Everyone looked expectantly at the silver-haired Adept. He drummed the fingers of one hand against the opposite arm as if searching for an answer. Then he grimaced behind his blue mask and threw his hands up in the air. 'I don't _have _an explanation! What has happened here – it makes no sense. It is like nothing I have ever seen before; nothing _any _Tayledras has ever seen before.' He turned to Kero. 'I am very sorry, Lady Herald, but I cannot explain it.'

She met his gaze, one blonde eyebrow arched and a smile tugging at her lips. 'That must just drive you mad.'

Firesong laughed ruefully. 'How well you know me, my friend.'

Eldan had taken Kero's place at the grate and as he stepped back, his expression was thoughtful. The lock of white hair that had become something of his trademark over the years, fell over his eyes and he brushed it back unconsciously. 'He looks crazed,' the Herald observed.

'Oh great,' Kero moaned, 'as if it wasn't hard enough to question him already.'

Talia cleared her throat. 'That is just one more problem that we are going to have to work around. Selenay has waited long enough. We owe this to her … and we owe it to Kris.'

Her calm words sobered the group and they fell silent as she took a large iron key out of her pocket and slipped it into the cell door. She twisted it a quarter of the way around and the glanced back over her shoulder at the others. 'Firesong …?'

'Of course.' He stepped forward and pressed the flat of his hands against the door. Those with the Mage Gift felt the energy around them shifting as Firesong release the wards that had been placed around the cell in light of the magical power the prisoner had previously exhibited. It seemed a little obsolete now that the man was apparently Gift-less.

With the barriers lifted, Talia turned the key the remainder of the way and drew back the heavy mixture of bolts and catches that sealed the door shut. When she had finished she paused briefly to catch her breath and then hauled the heavy door open.

The servant hadn't moved and he didn't acknowledge their presence as the mixture of Heralds and Tayledras Adepts entered the cell. He simply continued to rock steadily back and forth, his eyes wide and staring.

Talia held up a hand, forestalling any comment or action. She walked across the cell and knelt before the man, taking his shaking hands in her own and lowering her mental barriers slightly.

Wincing, she immediately threw them back up again and released him, her own hands shaking.

'Talia? Are you alright?'

She smiled weakly at Eldan. 'I shall live. Though I do not know how much use I can be to you; his emotions are so jumbled – there's nothing I can do with them.' She rose unsteadily to her feet.

Kero cursed under her breath. 'We need him to be lucid, not insane.'

Firesong drifted across the room and looked down at the prisoner, unable to keep his nose from wrinkling in response to the man's physical and mental state. 'Let me see what I can do.' He forewent the kneeling down and crouched instead, gingerly touching the man's forehead. Those watching saw his back tense and then relax again. In front of him, the man's rocking slowed and he actually turned to look at Firesong, his eyes dark and unfathomable.

'There,' the Adept said, his voice tight. 'I have him – though I cannot say how long he will remain. Ask your questions quickly.'

The other four in the room exchanged looks and Eldan waved Kero forward, indicating that she should take the lead in the questioning. The formidable woman stalked forward until she was standing inches away from the servant. Firesong moved to the side so that he was out of her way; his eyes were closed underneath the mask and his face slightly paler than normal as he struggled to retain the man's sanity.

'Who are you?' Kero began with the most obvious question.

The man trembled and now that they were close to him, everyone could see why Darkwind and Elspeth had had such trouble recalling striking features about his appearance. He simply did not have any – he was the most nondescript man that Kero had ever seen and that was what made him the perfect spy or assassin.

Faced with Kero's stony façade, the man blanched. 'M-my name is – is …' he spoke as if fighting some kind of compulsion. 'I-is … is Ventar.'

'He speaks the truth,' Eldan informed them from the rear of the room, having invoked the Heraldic truth spell which had, for hundreds of years, been the only magic that Heralds could perform.

Kero nodded at him and then returned his attention to Ventar. 'And what position do you hold?'

'I am … I am a servant.'

'A servant to who?'

'The Royal Family of – of Valdemar.'

'He speaks the truth,' Eldan repeated, in answer to Kero's inquiring look. Her eyes narrowed but before she could loose her temper, Talia stepped in. 'Kero, he _does _speak the truth because he is a palace servant,' the Queen's Own said diplomatically. 'Remember that the truth spell is an inexact magic.'

'Fine, fine.' Kero changed the direction of her questions, 'who are you working for?'

The man's fevered eyes locked on hers. 'N-no one …' he croaked.

Kero sat back on her heels. 'This is getting us nowhere.'

'Kero? Let _me _try,' Talia suggested, coming forwards and drawing her fellow Herald away. 'I don't think you're asking quite the right questions.'

Kero looked like she was going to argue but then she glanced at the man's trembling form and sighed. 'Go ahead.'

Like before, Talia knelt down in front of the man and took his hand. This time however, she kept the shields around her Empathic Gift stong and simply looked deep into his eyes, willing to trust her own judgement. 'Hello Ventar … I'm Talia.'

Behind the Queen's Own Kero rolled her eyes but Eldan urged her to be silent. Darkwind, who was only just within the doorway, waited patiently, his expression unfathomable as Talia attempted to connect to the man that had almost killed him. He, more so than anyone, knew the full extents of this man's apparent power … and the sudden surprising lack of it.

'I'm going to ask you a couple of questions.'

Having to treat a murderer so kindly – particularly in light of his specific crime against someone she had looked upon as a nephew – was making Talia's teeth ache. She wondered whether anyone else in the tiny room knew how close she was coming to losing control of her gift and _forcing _this man to relive all the pain he had caused. It was something that hadn't happened since her days as a trainee under the tutelage of the then Herald Kris and that she was nearing the position now told her how much strain this situation was putting on her shields.

'I want you to tell me who you were working for, before you came to the palace.'

Ventar stiffened, almost writhing although because he was still slumped in the corner of the room, his knees drawn up against his chest, he couldn't move very far.

Talia gently took his chin in her hands, forcing him to meet her eyes. 'Ventar – please answer the question.'

'I was a servant,' he blurted out, laughter twisting the words. Alarmed, Talia glanced at Firesong and saw that the Tayledras's face was almost as white as a Companion.

'If you could be swift about this it would be appreciated,' he murmured.

Talia nodded, still understandably disturbed by the giggles that were bubbling out of Ventar's mouth. She took a deep breath and composed herself before continuing. 'Who were you a servant for? Before you worked here at the palace?'

The anguish that crossed Ventar's face actually made Talia pause for a second. Then she reminded herself that this monster was going to be charged with one – possibly two – counts of murder and whatever brief sympathy she had felt, fled.

'I … I …,' Ventar visibly struggled against Talia's soft questions. 'I … I worked for – for … Lord Orth-Orthal … for Lord Orthallen.'

Somehow, no one was surprised. With this piece of knowledge, many seemingly individual pieces of evidence suddenly became part of a greater whole and behind Talia, Kero grinned triumphantly and began whispering to Eldan.

Talia forced herself to focus on the prisoner; there was one more question she wanted to ask him. 'And what about now Ventar? Who were you working for when you attacked Lyra, Elspeth and Darkwind? Who were you working for when you … when you killed Kris?'

Ventar looked away from her and resumed his study of the wall.

'Ventar?'

Beside the prisoner, Firesong let loose a barely audible gasp. 'Quickly Talia.'

'Ventar – answer my question!' Talia said forcefully, severely doubting that she would receive an answer. After all, Ventar had nothing to gain from being so honest … and part of her couldn't help wondering why he had been so free with his information thus far.

He began rocking backwards and forwards again, his movement forming an eerie counterpoint to the mumblings that could be heard.

Talia was about to give up and move away when she caught a word of what he was muttering. 'Ventar,' she said urgently, leaning as close to the man as she dared, 'who ordered you to attack?'

He didn't look up at her; he didn't flinch; he simply continued to rock and repeat that one word in a dead voice.

'Orthallen.'

**----------------------------**

**(Haven – the Watch headquarters)**

Skif poked his head around the door of the Watch headquarters and furtively eyed the man sitting behind the desk. The Watch Captain was round, with a mop of brown hair atop his head that was slowly turning grey. His dark beady eyes scanned the document that he was reading and his moustache quivered importantly. Skif was debating whether to indulge himself and have some fun with this man, when Kero's parting words came back to him and he realised he was too fond of his life to make Kero angry. With a mournful sigh he straightened his Whites and knocked against the doorframe.

The captain looked up, face reddening at the unwanted intrusion. Fixing the most pleasant expression he could upon his face, Skif stepped into the room and inclined his head towards the man. Catching sight of his uniform and realising who he was, the man rose with much effort and reluctantly nodded back.

'What can I do for you Herald?'

'And a good day to you too,' Skif replied cheekily before reigning his tongue in and presenting his case. 'I was wondering whether I could have a look at the details of thefts that have been logged with the Watch in the last couple of months.'

The man's tiny eyes narrowed even further. 'And what possible reason could you have to want to look at those files?'

Skif drew himself up. '_Why_ I want that information is none of your damn business. I'm working for Queen Selenay … do you think she would be pleased to know that you are obstructing my investigation?'

The captain glared darkly at him and Skif once again lamented his need to be swift. _This one would have been fun._

_:But what you are _actually _supposed to be doing is _far _more important,:_ Cymry reminded him, as if she was worried that he had forgotten.

_:I know.:_

'The details are in that room,' the captain said finally, pointing off to the right but making no move to show Skif himself 'second cupboard on the left. And if you touch anything else, I will know about it.'

'Thank you for your help,' Skif said in a tone that bordered on patronizing. Before the captain could reply, he hurried into the room that the man had indicated and opened the cupboard. Endless piles of reports greeted his gaze; all haphazardly scattered in a number of wooden crates. It didn't look as if anyone had inspected them in years.

Skif sighed bitterly and resigned himself to spending the rest of the day searching through endless details of people's thefts. As he settled himself comfortably on the ground, he had a wicked thought. He wondered, if he looked back far enough, whether he would discover any crimes that he could easily solve … because he had been the perpetrator.

_:I don't think the records go back that far, Chosen.:_

_:No,:_ Skif agreed, a little disappointed, _:probably not.:_

Pulling out the crate that happened to be on top of the pile, he lifted up the first report and scanned it swiftly, before placing it facedown on the floor beside him.

_:One down …:_

_:Several thousand to go?: _Cymry suggested helpfully.

Skif ignored her and drew out the next report.

**-------------------------**

**(Palace – Elspeth and Darkwind's suite)**

When Darkwind returned to the rooms he shared with Elspeth, he paused in the doorway, taking a moment to just study this Outlander-woman who had come to mean so much to him.

She was sitting by one of the broad windows and her back was to him so she didn't see him enter. The position had become a habitual one for Elspeth – and not just because of her recent illness. Her increased girth due to the pregnancy made it difficult for her to move and even more difficult for her to stand – hence her increased use of the soft, low armchairs that they both loved so much.

Because her back was facing him, he couldn't see her expression but he knew that there had to be some tension in her face because she was waiting for him to return from questioning the man who had murdered her brother and put her sister in a coma. The argument that they had had preceding the questioning had been bitter and ugly. All of Elspeth's pent up anger and frustration had found an outlet in the face of Darkwind's refusal to let her accompany him and she had said some biting and heated things – things that Darkwind wasn't sure how he should deal with. While on one hand it was wonderful for Elspeth to be showing any emotion beyond sorrow, on the other Darkwind no longer knew where he stood in terms of their relationship. During their years together they had suffered through so much and in his more reflective moments, Darkwind had often wondered whether there would come a point when things would just get too much for both of them. Had they reached that now? Part of him wanted to comfort her and hold her in his arms and the other half was too afraid of discovering the answer to his question.

Elspeth sighed, still unaware that he was watching her. Her thoughts must have been distant, otherwise she would have felt him coming and he wondered what she was thinking about.

At that moment Vree, who Darkwind had left with Elspeth for company, chose to announce Darkwind's presence by launching himself of his low perch and soaring across the room to his bondmate, calling in welcome.

_:Thank you feather-head, but I was hoping for a subtle entrance.:_

_:?: _Vree alighted on his arm, talons closing over the leather wrist guards he was wearing, and cocked his head to one side. Darkwind realised his mental thought had been too complicated for the forestgyre to understand but didn't have the energy to simplify the statement. He settled for a weak smile and a gentle caress instead.

_:Mate sad,:_ Vree informed him unexpectedly, leaning into his fingers as they scratched the bird's crest.

Darkwind was touched by the bird's concern._ :I know,:_ he murmured.

_:Make happy?:_ Images of freshly killed rabbit swan out of Vree's simplistic mind and Darkwind's answering smile was genuine this time.

_:I promise,:_ he swore, in time to see that Elspeth had turned awkwardly and was watching him from her seat. He avoided her gaze and focused on Vree. _:Sleep?: _he suggested to the bondbird, bouncing his arm slightly under the bird's heavy weight.

Luckily, Vree took the hint and returned to his perch, settling his head under one wing. Then and only then, did Darkwind look directly at Elspeth.

'_Ke'chara_, if you are going to shout again then could we save it for the morning? I am wearied tonight.'

His unusual bluntness obviously caught her by surprise because she opened her mouth as if to speak and then closed it again and looked away from him. Her expression was filled with such pain that he had to dig his heels into the floor to stop him from running to her. Such an action might comfort her in the short-term but it would do no good at mending the rift in their relationship.

'I … I truly did not mean to shout,' she said finally, eyes still downcast. There was no direct apology but Darkwind knew the message her words conveyed.

'I know my love,' he replied, using one of her terms of endearment.

'I just –' she broke off and looked up at him plaintively. 'Won't you come closer Darkwind? I'm not going to bite and this is making my neck ache.'

Chuckling to himself at how that remark was so typically Elspeth, Darkwind closed the door softly behind him and walked across the room to join her. As her blue eyes met his and she smiled shyly, it seemed as if nothing had passed between them. But then she shifted uncomfortably, he sat down abruptly and the moment was gone.

'What happened?' she asked after a moment and Darkwind knew that she was referring to the interrogation of the prisoner. He had expected her to ask but was debating whether it was wise to start such an in-depth conversation so late at night. From the droop of her shoulders he could see how tired she was; probably the only reason she was still awake was to find out what had happened in her absence.

'I think it can wait until the morning,' he said finally.

Her eyes narrowed angrily. 'Darkwind, tell me what happened!'

He shook his head, silver hair falling loosely around his face. 'I think it would be better if –'

'_You_ think? I seem to be hearing a lot of what _you _think lately,' she snapped, face flushed. 'Do you want to know what I think? I think this has a damn-sight more to do with _me _than it has to do with _you_. You're not even related to Kris and Lyra!'

Her sharp words were thoughtless and they cut Darkwind to the bone. Elspeth was well aware of the delicate relationship that existed between Darkwind and his father – who, aside from his half-brother Wintermoon was his only remaining family. But in Haven he didn't even have their fragile support because they were miles away, in k'Sheyna and Darkwind was very much alone. That Elspeth's family had come to accept him had been a relief but to hear the words that had so often worried him, coming out of his lover's mouth was more than he was willing to cope with.

He rose a little unsteadily. 'If that is the way you feel then I shall take my leave of you. If you ask Kero or Firesong I am sure that they will be able to tell you what you wish to know.' He turned and walked back towards the door.

Behind him he heard a rustle of movement. 'Dammit, Darkwind!' Elspeth cried, 'don't walk away from me! I only want –' she broke of so abruptly that he spun around in alarm.

Elspeth was standing before the chairs, the most peculiar expression on her face.

'Elspeth?' Darkwind asked anxiously, all the anger flowing out of him. He hurried across the room to her side. 'Elspeth, _ash'ke_, what's wrong?'

'I – ' this time she peered down at her stomach and then after a few moments, gently pressed her hands against her swollen belly. When she raised her head again, her eyes were shining with tears. 'Oh Darkwind,' she whispered, sounding entranced, 'the baby … the baby just kicked!'

In that instant Darkwind forgot about all the problems they had been having and simply stared at her in amazement. 'Really?'

She nodded, curly hair bobbing around her face. 'Here,' she took his hand and laid it gently against her stomach.

Darkwind waited impatiently. Nothing. 'I don't –'

'Hush,' she ordered. 'Just wait.'

And then he felt it, a feather-light brush against his palm followed by the stronger impact of the 'kick'. He gasped aloud at the touch – it was the most incredible sensation he had ever experienced in his life! This was _his _child – a part of him – and in that one moment, the baby wiped away all his fears and pain and he felt a rich, influx of love suffuse his being. Feeling strangely emotional, he wrapped his arms around Elspeth and kissed her soft hair, marvelling at the wonderful life they had created together.

The baby's assertive presence had obviously had a similar effect on Elspeth; her arms came around his waist and she leaned into his embrace.

_:Darkwind?: _her mind-voice was timid. _:I- I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I said and I … I love you_. _Please don't leave me.: _She sounded so horribly lost that his heart almost broke in two.

Darkwind's arms tightened. _:I will _never _leave you,:_ he promised fiercely._ :I love you,_ ke'chara _and I love our child. I will be here, with you, forever.:_

_:Forever,:_ she echoed, seemingly comforted.

Darkwind couldn't say how long they remained together, just content to hold one another, to revel in the closeness that had been so absent from their relationship recently. When they finally parted and he looked down at her tenderly, he could tell that she still desperately wanted to ask him about the prisoner, but in the interest of conserving the delicate peace between them, she relented and took his hand instead.

'You said you would never leave me,' she murmured, soundly oddly shy. 'Do you want to start proving that promise now?'

Smiling at her blatant invitation, Darkwind followed Elspeth into the bedroom of their suite, his heart no longer heavy. For while there were still problems to be addressed between them, words to be said and actions to be apologised for, somehow he knew that everything was going to be all right.

**------------------------------**

**(Haven – the Watch headquarters)**

'_… At which point the assailant fled by way of the open front door, taking approximately two chickens with him …_'

Skif felt his eyes growing numb as they scanned what must have been the thousandth theft report. His head felt as heavy as lead and even Cymry's company had been unable to stem the boredom that had overtaken him. A quick glance out of the window showed a darkening sky and the flickering of light from the nearby houses. It could very well be the morning of the next day – Skif wasn't sure – and he was no nearer to finding the elusive report. What he was sure however, was that he was going to have a word with the Watch about the state of their files. The reports should have been categorized in some way; by date or importance or nature of the offence, not simply thrown into a cupboard and left to rot. They were meant to be preventing and solving crime, not making it easier for the thieves to offend again.

_I suppose I have many a lazy Watchman to thank for my own success, _he thought idly, discarding his current page and pulling another one onto his lap.

_'The plaintiff, one Lord Drevin reported the loss of his knives and showed no knowledge of the assailant.'_

Skif sat up straighter, his eyes widening as he realised just what he held. A bright smile graced his face; this was Lord Drevin's report! Bending his head over the paper, he read onwards.

_'When asked who had access to his possessions on the night that they were stolen, the plaintiff compiled a list of names:_

_Household staff: Arianne Verdan (Head Cook)_

_ Lastor Galrin (Chief of Staff)_

_ Rinaltha Eao (Chief Housekeeper)_

_ Manran Kerti (Lord Drevin's Man-Servant)_

_Other: Lady Elva (Wife)_

_ Lady Sarina (Sister-in-law)_

_ Lord Retorn (Nephew)_

___ Ventar Crelik (Palace Man-Servant)_

_When questioned about the presence of Lady Sarina and Lord Retorn, the plaintiff reported that they had come to Haven from their country estate for a family visit. _

_Ventar Crelik was returning a number of recently discovered items that had been left at the Palace by the plaintiff's late son, Herald Kris. _

_In both circumstances, details have been checked and confirmed.'_

The report then went on the confirm the details of the theft – though, Skif soon realised, there was little help from that quarter as Lord Drevin had not actually been witness to the crime; he had only realised the knives had been stolen up to a day after the theft.

It was slightly disappointing and it wasn't the solid evidence that Skif had been hoping for. It certainly didn't seem to have been worth him sitting on a cold floor for several candlemarks, reading the most ludicrous of reports.

He rose to his feet with a groan as his tired muscles protested. After returning the reports to their crates and the crates to the cupboard, he carefully folded Lord Drevin's report and tucked it inside his Whites. No matter how useless _he _felt the document was, Kero would still want to see it.

_:Cymry love, has anything exciting happened in the palace during my absence?:_

Foregoing her usual teasing comments, Cymry proceeded to tell him about that night's events, including everything that had happened during the questioning of the prisoner. The man's name rung in his mind and pulling Lord Drevin's report out of his pocket, he quickly scanned it, eyes searching.

There it was: '_Ventar Crelik (Palace Man-Servant)'_ He had been at Lord Drevin's mansion on the night that the knives had been stolen! Everything was beginning to make a horrible kind of sense and Skif reassessed his opinion of the report. It appeared that it _was _worth something after all – and Kero would most certainly want to see it.

Mentally calling his Companion, Skif ran out of the Watch headquarters and hurriedly made his way back to the palace.

**----------------------------------**

**FINALLY I can stop calling the evil man 'the servant'. You have no idea how annoying that was! Hooray!**

**Anyway, onto the thankyou's:**

**G. Zan:** Good to have you back – I was beginning to worry that you'd got lost in the archives of fanfic.net : ) I'm glad you liked Lord Drevin – seeing as he was my main OC character, he got a good reception.

**Hildi-chan:** short but sweet – I likey!

**Pyrinsomniac:** Hehe – the bedpan scene! I thought it would highly ironic to have this all-powerful mage to be brought down by a bedpan : ) I think that's my favourite scene in whole fic!

**Lizai:** -shocked expression- are you suggesting my plot hasn't made sense so far? Lol – glad you like the bedpan scene, I was trying to break away from the clichéd all-heroic capture of the enemy

**maybell:** great to have a new reader! I should write cliffhangers more often! It's nothing personal against my readers – I just like taunting you : )

**Queen's Own:** Lyra's still sleeping! To be honest, I'm not sure what I'm going to do with her yet – that's why she's sleeping! Glad you think the plot is making sense … whew, that was a SERIOUS worry : )

**Konitsu:** yep – I'm getting the psychic vibes – but reviews are fun too! And Silverfox … I could never hurt him seriously : )

**etcetera-cat:** I'm so glad that people liked Lord Drevin. He was originally going to be my BAD guy but then I ended up liking him too much! Dammit! Oh, I honestly don't mind you picking out problems with my work – the only way I get to improve my writing is by people telling me what's wrong with it so please, continue!

**Herald Kelsin:** Another new reviewer – welcome to the story! Don't worry, I think the other characters are safe from death for the time being – cackles wickedly – and to be honest, Kris's death was more of a means to an end than anything personal. Another person who liked Lord Drevin! Guess I'll have to bring him back …

**Breezefire:** And a third new reviewer – hehe, there must be something in the air. I'm so glad you took the time to review! Yeah … I have a LOAD of loose ends to tie up – so many that I'm probably tie myself in knots! Hope you keep reading

**faeborn2930:** You know, I really liked Skif's speech as well! Skif being noble – it's always fun to write : ) Wow – my story comes before sleep? I AM impressed – lol

**Aeriel Ravenna:** Yup, servant = waste of matter – great description : ) Kris's father was originally going to turn out to be the baddy but it just didn't feel right somehow. And besides, I have greater plans in that respect …

**Next Chappie:**

- More is revealed about the murderer

- ANGRY Selenay

- Lyra …. Yep, you guessed it, Lyra sleeps

**As always, please read, review … and enjoy : )**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** Valdemar, Heralds, Companions etc … none of that belongs to me, it's all the property of Mercedes Lackey. I'm just borrowing the characters for a while … apart from Aline who is most definitely mine : )

**A/N:** Well, first of all an apology. I'm normally pretty good about updating once a week – but I know this one has been a really long time in coming. In my defence, I've been sitting my A Levels (which for all you non-English people out there are the exams you take in your final year of high school, before uni) and because I'm insane, I'm doing 5 subjects … so – 11 exams! The last few weeks have been really hard work and I did try to keep up with my writing … but as you can tell, I fell behind.

Anyway, to cut a long story short – my exams have finished! Hooray!! So all my time is now gonna be spent writing – double hooray!! So there shouldn't be anymore posting problems!!

On another related note, I am finally the proud owner of the Mage Storms trilogy – and that's why there's a bit of An'desha and Karal in this chappie – because after reading the books I think I understand their characters a bit more.

Thankyous are at the bottom of the chappie and this chapter is dedicated to **Shadowfax **as a welcome back after a long absence! Hope you enjoy

**------------**

**After the Storm**

**By: JoeyStar**

**Timeframe: **Set a year or so after **Owlknight**

**------------**

**(Palace – Council Chambers)**

'Lord Orthallen … it doesn't make any sense.'

Skif's comment and the absolute incredulity in his tone brought a humourless smile to Elspeth's face. Her fellow Herald had returned from his trip into Haven in the early hours of the morning and after being closeted with Kero for a time, he had joined them in the council chambers for an early morning meeting. No one had been particularly interested in sleeping considering they were finally so close to finding out the truth.

Disregarding the tension between her and Darkwind the previous night, she had quietly gotten dressed alongside him that morning and stationed herself by their suite entrance so that when he made to leave, she followed him out. He had raised no further objections; he had even shyly taken her hand but she knew that things were still not settled between them, despite the baby's intervention. And nothing _would_ be settled between them until she found out who had ordered the murder of her brother and sister.

They were so close now that Elspeth could almost feel it. There was a burning desire for revenge inside of her that would have been all-consuming had it not been for the comforting presence of Gwena. Even Darkwind, for all that she loved him, failed to understand the extent of her hatred towards whoever had done this. He understood revenge – certainly he must have struggled with his own emotions after finding out that Falconsbane had perverted his father for so long – but what he didn't understand was that she needed to confront her revenge herself. She wasn't at risk of her emotions overruling her common sense, which was what Darkwind was afraid of, because she had Gwena there to steady her. And besides, Elspeth had read the records of the last Herald-Mages. She knew about Tylendel and she wasn't about to make the same foolish mistakes that he had.

'We shouldn't be so surprised. Othrallen poisoned everything in life,' she said with black humour. "It stands to reason he would be able to reach out from beyond the grave and orchestrate this as well.'

'But …' Skif trailed off, struggling with his words. 'He's dead!' he finally blurted out.

'So was Ma'ar. For a thousand years. That didn't stop him,' Firesong commented languidly.

Kero shook her head at his flippant words. 'But Falconsbreath was a mage. Orthallen was just a normal man.' She considered her words. 'Well, an arrogant, disgusting snake of a man – but still just a man.'

'Which means …?' Skif enquired with one eyebrow raised.

Kero rolled her eyes. 'Which means there is no possible way that he could have had anything to do with this! This – this Ventar, he must be lying.'

Eldan immediately shook his head, smiling apologetically at his partner when Kero shot him an irritated glance. 'I'm sorry Kero, but he spoke the truth. The Truth Spell confirmed it.'

'But that's an inexact magic –'

'It's still magic enough to prove that he was telling the truth,' Eldan said decisively. 'And Ventar was speaking the truth.'

'But there is no possible way that Orthallen could have done this.' Kero met the gazes of the other people at the table. 'Is there?'

Talia and Eldan shook their heads firmly. Skif was still looking amazed at the revelation and Elspeth was studying the tabletop with unrealistic intensity. Of the Alliance members, Firesong was leaning back in his chair and Silverfox had also rejected Kero's statement with a shake of his head. Darkwind however, was looking faintly thoughtful.

'What?' Kero asked impatiently, sensing the silver-haired mage had more to say.

Darkwind looked up, startled to find that he was the centre of attention. He cleared his throat and glanced at Elspeth before answering Kero's sharp question.

'I have heard that this Orthallen was assuredly no mage,' Darkwind ventured, speaking carefully. 'Yet perhaps he had more mundane means.'

'What are you getting at?'

Elspeth removed her eyes from the tabletop and looked at her lover with understanding in her eyes. She answered Kero's question before he could. 'Loyalty,' she said with a finality that brought the hint of a smile to Darkwind's face.

'Yes _ke'chara_,' he agreed, reaching out to take her hands in his. Elspeth was slightly surprised but accepted his tentative touch with a brief caress of her own, twining her fingers around his. It was the first intimate contact they had had since their troubles had started days before and though it was small, it was a step in the right direction and the darkness in Elspeth's heart receded a little.

'Loyalty?' Kero didn't seem to have followed Darkwind's thoughts as Elspeth had done.

'Loyalty – of course!' Firesong had no such problems. He inclined his head towards the older Tayledras. 'I bow down to your intelligence, oh great one.'

Darkwind pushed his silver hair back and scratched his temple with one hand, affecting a weary expression that made his friend's laugh. Elspeth, on the other hand, felt her jaw tightening at such a light-hearted display. Had everyone else forgotten what had happened?

_:Of course not, dearheart_,_: _Gwena told her, sounding far older than Elspeth knew she was. _:But everyone deals with grief in different ways. And you are so close to the end of all this now.:_

_:Is that an example of Companion foresight?:_ she returned, feeling disgruntled that Gwena had invaded her thoughts so easily.

Gwena snorted. _:If we told you Heralds all our secrets then are air of mystery would be destroyed.:_

'Is _someone _going to tell me what you're all talking about?' Kero demanded, her hands balling into fists.

Firesong decided to put her out of her misery. 'What Darkwind and Elspeth are saying, in a rather oblique way, is that if this Lord Orthallen was such a magnanimous person then surely he could have inspired intense confidence in an employee.' He sat forward in his chair as Kero listened, rapt. 'Such loyalty as a master might inspire in a servant.'

'So much so that the servant would carry out the master's will after his death?' Skif was sceptical. He flopped back in his chair, cocking one leg up over the arm. 'Isn't that reaching a little far?'

'Perhaps,' Talia interjected thoughtfully, 'but Rolan believes it would be worth asking Ventar about it.'

'Ratha thinks so too,' Eldan put in.

Kero looked reluctant. 'I'd disagree with you but Savyel is chewing my ear off and you haven't been shouted out until you've got an irritable Companion sitting in your mind.'

All the Heralds around the table grinned and even Firesong and Darkwind could empathise, considering their own respective bondbirds. Only Silverfox was not in the possession of such closeness with another entity but he just smiled tolerantly.

'And Cymry and Gwena agree as well,' Elspeth said quickly, almost eagerly, having received a nod from Skif. 'Which means that we must question this … this Ventar again.'

'Elspeth …' Darkwind began, fingers tightening around hers.

She shot him a tight, little smile and slid her hand out from underneath his. 'Kero?' she said, ignoring her partner's silent protests.

The older woman stood up abruptly, pushing her chair back with a painful disregard for the carefully polished floor. 'No time like the present.'

Eldan stood as well, preparing to leave. 'I'll go and speak to Selenay. I know she's anxious to hear what's happening.'

Elspeth smiled at him gratefully as he drew level with her. 'Thanks Eldan. I'd speak to Mother myself but …'

He squeezed her shoulder comfortingly before leaving the room and shutting the door quietly behind him.

Kero braced herself on the table. 'What about the rest of you?'

Firesong held up a hand. 'I wish to talk to An'desha about this man's lack of magic. Perhaps this is something that Ma'ar came across in his time.'

'Good idea _ash'ke_; I will come with you.' Silverfox rose with the mage and after bidding their respective goodbyes, they both swept from the room.

'Come on then.' Kero grabbed a disgruntled Skif by one arm and hauled him up out of his chair. 'Time to introduce you to our resident guest.'

'I spent all last night reading about him!' Skif complained. 'I think I know enough.'

'So you don't want to come?'

'I didn't say that.' He followed Kero and Talia towards the room's entrance. 'But do you know how many people have reported that they've had their chickens stolen?'

'I thought you would have accounted for half that figure by yourself,' Talia quipped.

Skif's reply was just audible and he sounded insulted. 'I never stooped to stealing lifestock.' His companion's laughter rang out and then they were gone, disappearing out into the corridor beyond the council chambers.

Which left Elspeth and Darkwind sitting at the table; the latter looking concerned and trying to hide it and the former purposefully not meeting his gaze.

'I should join them,' the Hawkbrother said at length. 'They will need someone to lower the magical guards on the cell.'

'_We _should join them,' Elspeth corrected levelly, easing her chair back from the table in preparation of standing. 'Either one of us can lower that barrier. Firesong said it was like the Heartstone, keyed to all three of us.'

'Elspeth –'

'No.' She slammed her hand down on the table, making them both jump. 'Don't start this with me Darkwind. You're not going to stop me this time.'

'I'm just trying to – '

' – protect me, yes, I know,' she sighed with exasperation and not a little anger. 'Darkwind, I'm a Herald Mage. I don't need your protection and I never have.'

'Elspeth, things have changed now,' he protested, golden skin flushed. 'You're pregnant!'

'Oh really? I hadn't noticed,' she snapped sarcastically. 'Now _where _did this bloody bump come from?' She jabbed down at her swollen stomach and Darkwind flinched at the anger in her tone. 'I'm pregnant Darkwind, not stupid. And I want to see the man who murdered my brother!'

He looked upset and ran a hand through his long hair while he fought to control his emotions. 'I can understand that Elspeth but I'm can't help worrying about you. I don't want to loose you to this – to this … this anger that you are feeling.'

Oh why didn't he understand that this was something she _had _to do? Suddenly weary of all the arguing, Elspeth tried to stand up but found that she did so too quickly and overbalanced. Before she could fall into the table, Darkwind was there, his strong arms turning her so that she stood safely in his grip. Looking up into his pale blue eyes and strong, handsome face, guilt flooded Elspeth at the way she had been treating him.

No – I _have _to do this! I have to get down into that cell ... I _have _to convince him! 'Darkwind,' she whispered persuasively, 'when … when Falconsbane did – well, when he hurt your father … didn't you pray for the chance to face him? Just once? To see who could do that to someone you love?'

His gaze darkened and Elspeth knew he was remembering the turbulent times in which they had met. He had been so proud then and in so much pain that it was a miracle that he had ever let her close. She could see that pain awakened anew in his eyes now and hated that she had caused it. But that was the price she had to pay if she was ever to get down into Ventar's cell.

'Of course,' he returned finally. 'I don't think I've ever hated someone so much. I've certainly never wanted to hurt someone as much as I wanted to hurt Falconsbane.'

'Then you _do_ understand. Deep inside. You do understand that this is something that I have to do.' She looked up at him pleadingly, leaning into his embrace and hoping he wouldn't see through her desperate ploy. 'I hate this fighting Darkwind. I hate that my words and actions upset you. I love you_ ke'chara_ … but I must do this. I _must_.'

'I know,' he murmured, head bowed so that his long hair tickled her face. 'I've known all along, I just – well … I wish I could take this from you. This pain; this hatred. I should be able to … but I can't.'

'There are some things that I must with deal with on my own,' Elspeth told him seriously, feeling disgusted with herself that she had manipulated him so easily. If he ever found out ... she quickly excused her actions by promising that she would only be so deceptive for a little longer.

Now steady on her feet, she stepped away from him, expecting him to follow. When he didn't, but remained standing by her chair instead, she turned back and took his hand firmly in hers, smiling encouragingly. 'But that doesn't not mean I cannot have someone standing beside me.'

His answering smile was so warm that she thought she was going to be sick with guilt as they left the room together.

--------------------------------

**(Companion's Field – Firesong's ekele)**

'So then I asked Natoli if she thought the theorem would work properly, if applied in a more practical sense and she said she wasn't sure but it would certainly be worthy of a trial. So we're going to get up early tomorrow and –'

'An'desha?'

Karal broke off his narrative, head turning towards the sound of the voice. Though he couldn't see who it was, he recognised the voice was that of Firesong and couldn't help wondering why the mage was here, in the garden, when he was supposed to be in an important meeting.

He and An'desha were in the garden of what had once been Firesong's miniature-vale. It was located in the corner of Companion's Field and, as far as Karal knew, had been constructed some time before he had originally come to Haven, back before the Mage Storms, when he had been nothing but a lowly secretary.

During the time that Firesong had spent back in the Tayledras Vales, tutoring his new student Darian, he had left the ekele in An'desha and Karal's care. It had remained empty during the time An'desha had spent with the Shin'a'in, training to be a Sharman but when the mage had returned to Haven, he had taken up residence once again. Thus whenever Karal and his friend met socially, they usually chose the beautiful gardens of the tiny vale. It was a place that Karal remembered well from his time with sight and it was also the place that he felt at his most peaceful. Even now, being one of the only Karsites in a country that held an almost innate racial hatred of anything Karse, was difficult and he would often come here, with or without An'desha, to relax.

Beside him, Altra yawned and stretched. Once his eyes were open and Karal consciously made a connection between them, he could see Firesong approaching through the Firecat's eyes, Silverfox trailing after him. Karal could also see An'desha, who had picked himself up off the ground at the Healing Adept's call and settled next to Karal on the bench.

'I should very much like to come with you to meet Natoli tomorrow,' An'desha told him quickly, as their visitors neared. 'Perhaps you can tell me more about it later today.'

'Of course,' Karal promised easily, turning his sightless eyes to where Firesong had halted before them and giving the Healing Adept the uncanny impression that Karal was looking directly at him. However, in reality, his gaze was a great deal lower, directed out of Altra's eyes. Because while the Firecat was the size of a small mastiff, he was no match for a human.

'Can I help you Firesong?' An'desha asked politely, squinting up at the mage.

'Your errand must be important,' Karal observed, 'you were almost running.'

Firesong fixed him with a disapproving look. 'For one who is blind you see far too much Karal.'

Karal shrugged. 'There have to be some compensations.' When the Firecat hissed he reached down hurriedly and scratched the top of Altra's head. 'Aside from Altra of course.'

'Were you not supposed to be meeting with Kerowyn?' An'desha asked and Karal recognised the diplomatic tone behind his question.

'We have met with her already,' the Healing Adept dismissed the conversation with a wave of his hand. 'Actually, it is you that I wished to speak to.' He was looking at An'desha.

The An'desha that Karal had first met would have gone with Firesong without question but now the half-Shin'a'in frowned slightly. 'Karal and I were talking Firesong and –'

Luckily, Silverfox stepped forward and forestalled an impatient outburst from his lover. 'Please An'desha, this is important and we will not take a great deal of your time.'

An'desha chewed on his bottom lip and then rose. He stepped out of Altra's vision and then Karal felt a hand touch his shoulder. 'Karal … would you mind?'

The Karsite directed a smile towards where he thought An'desha was. 'Go on. Natoli's expecting me anyway. I'll ask her about tomorrow.'

'Thanks Karal.'

------------

An'desha struggled to keep pace with Firesong as they left the ekele behind and began walking back towards the palace. His friend obviously had something important on his mind but An'desha couldn't begin to guess what that was and Silverfox was giving him no clues, simply sweeping along on his lover's wake without comment.

When they had reached the edge of the field; the Companions having ignored them as usual, An'desha pulled up short, gasping for breath in a very inelegant way and resisted the urge to lean against the nearby gatepost.

'Firesong,' he puffed, 'will you _please _tell me what this is all about?'

The Healing Adept faltered and then turned back to find An'desha staring enquiringly at him and Silverfox watching them both silently. Firesong was frowning thoughtfully, white eyebrows furrowed over the half-mask that he wore. He had evidently been so deep in thought that he had failed to notice what effect his rapid progress across the field had had on his companions.

'_Ke'chara_, will you not just tell An'desha?' Silverfox prompted gently, 'before you tie yourself in any more knots?'

Firesong blinked at Silverfox's words and then look speculatively at An'desha. Silverfox cast around for an appropriate place to sit and his eyes lightened on a low bench a couple of feet away. He led them over and Firesong waited until they were all settled before speaking again.

'An'desha,' he began, sounding tentative. 'You know I hesitate to ask you this but …'

'You want to know something about Ma'ar, don't you?'

Firesong looked affronted. 'How did you know that?'

An'desha smiled. 'You always get this peculiar look upon your face when you wish to know about Ma'ar. Your curiosity begs for you to ask but your compassion does not want to hurt me.' He laid a gentle hand on Firesong's shoulder. 'I have changed much, my friend. I am no longer so easily hurt. You have only to ask and I will tell you what I can.'

Silverfox laughed behind his dark hair. 'He has you there _ke'chara_.'

Firesong pulled a face. 'And here I was trying to be sensitive …'

He affected such a wounded expression that An'desha joined Silverfox in laughter. 'Hush peacock,' the _kestra'chern _said fondly, 'and put An'desha out of his misery.'

Firesong cleared his throat. 'During our questioning of this Ventar creature – that is to say the servant who murdered Prince Kris – we discovered something that … well, something that is unheard of. I would not have believed it myself had I not witnessed it with my own eyes.'

'Are you being purposefully cryptic Firesong?' An'desha light tone hid the very real exasperation he was feeling in the face of the Tayledras's pontificating. It seemed that despite the years that had passed and everything that had happened, Firesong had – and probably always would have – a whimsical, teasing nature that constantly irked his friends. Though he had certainly mellowed after the events that had scarred his face so, An'desha wondered how Silverfox had coped with partnering the Healing Adept for so long. When he and Firesong had been together, several years ago now, their relationship had certainly been marred by Firesong's complicated personality and needs. And of course by the fact that they had been woefully unsuited for one another – unlike Firesong and Silverfox appeared to be. An'desha wished them all the luck in the world; in fact, he envied them for the closeness they shared. Since Firesong, An'desha had been enjoying his independence but that didn't stop him from getting lonely sometimes.

''You're right; I am being purposefully cryptic and for that I apologise,' Firesong said honestly. He ran a hand through his long loose hair, unconsciously fluffing it. 'The plain fact of the matter is that I am … I am _baffled _by what happened to Ventar. You know that he is supposed to be a mage?'

An'desha nodded.

Firesong threw his hands up in the air. 'Apparently, not any more.'

'I don't understand.' An'desha stared at Firesong in confusion. 'What do you mean?'

'Ventar is a man who does not possess any magic,' Silverfox answered for the mage.

An'desha blinked. 'He is not an Adept?'

'He is not even an Apprentice,' Firesong told the Shin'a'in bluntly.

An'desha shook his head in bewilderment. 'But he used magic! He attacked Darkwind and Elspeth with magic! He _killed _with magic!' When neither Silverfox nor Firesong were forthcoming with any further information, An'desha narrowed his eyes. 'I do not understand this.'

'Then you are not alone. And it is about this very subject that I wish to ask you.' Firesong rose from the bench and began pacing, his robes flapping around his. After completing his miniature circuit a couple of times he paused and spun back around to face An'desha.

'Is it possible to remove a magical gift from someone?'

An'desha first instinct was to say 'no.' To reject Firesong's incredible question with an disbelieving laugh and a shake of his head. He had never heard a more laughable statement in all his years as a mage and he wanted nothing more than to disregard the Hawkbrother's words. But then he found himself searching his memories as Firesong had obviously wanted him to do – and not just those belonging to him, An'desha, but those that stretched back thousands of years. Those that belonged to Ma'ar.

As Firesong and Silverfox waited, the former shifting restlessly and the latter sitting patiently, An'desha sifted through those memories, trying his best not to cringe at the horrific nature of many of Ma'ar's.

Then suddenly, his eyes snapped open and he realised he had found Firesong's answer.

'No,' he said with certainty.

Firesong looked stricken, as if An'desha had been his last hope and even the normally placid Silverfox couldn't hide his surprise.

Before either of them could speak, An'desha rose and faced them. 'But I _can_ explain your problem. Because while it is impossible to remove a gift that someone already possesses, it is quite conceivable to attach your gift to another person and use them much as a Channel is used.'

'Do you mean …?'

An'desha nodded seriously at Firesong's dumbfounded expression. 'In my opinion, and from Ma'ar's experiences, it's likely that your man's Mage Gift belonged to someone else.'

----------------------------

**(Palace – Secure Room)**

Elspeth kept a firm grip on Darkwind's arm as he helped her down the stairs towards the room in which the servant, Ventar, awaited them. She was filled with a mixture of urgency and anticipation and although she had promised Gwena that she was well in control of her emotions, she could feel the Companion growing unsettled in the back of her mind.

Below them, Kero, Skif and Talia stood in a circle in front of a strong, iron door and as they reached the bottom of the steps and made to join them, Talia withdrew a large key from the pocket of her Whites and looked across at Darkwind.

'Could you lift the wards?'

As Elspeth watched, Darkwind crossed to the door and pressed his hand against it. He muttered something underneath his breath and she felt the air shift around them as the magical wards around the cell were reduced to nothing. Only then did Talia turn the key in the lock and after dragging back a series of complicated bolts, the door swung slowly open.

And there he was. The man who had murdered her brother.

Somehow Elspeth had expected him to look more imposing. She remembered very little from her first unfortunate meeting with the servant; and that was locked away inside of her, in a place she was very unwilling to touch. But surely it hadn't been this broken shell of a man who had ripped her brother out of life and sent him to the Havens?

Anger kindled in Elspeth's soul as she glared at him. Gwena began voicing her unease but Elspeth let the words wash over her without them registering in her mind. There was no room in her thoughts for the Companion's concern.

Darkwind glanced back at her and she realised she had been standing in the door, staring hungrily at the man for some time while the others moved into the room. Feigning sudden weakness, she pressed a hand to her forehead.

'Elspeth?' Darkwind was by her side in an instant, his arm coming around her shoulders in an instinctive motion that she would have resented in the earlier stages of her pregnancy. Now, however, it was just a means to an end and she accepted his support gratefully and didn't protest when he led her over to the low, wooden bench that served as the cell's bed and sat her down.

She was a great deal closer to the man now. He was crouched in the corner by the end of the bench, his back to her, rocking slowly backwards and forwards. From his lips she could hear an incessant mumbling and had Elspeth been thinking rationally, she would have realised that this man had completely lost his mind.

Talia crouched down in front of the man while Skif and Kero flanked the doorway. Darkwind joined her on the bench and they watched as Talia pressed her hand against the man's forehead and flinched.

'Can you get anything out of him?' Kero asked upon seeing Talia's reaction.

The Queen's Own sat back on her heels. 'I can try,' she said finally, 'though we do not have Firesong here this time to keep him lucid.'

'Should we fetch a Healer down here?' Skif suggested but Talia shook her head. 'It was all Firesong could do to keep him sane yesterday. I asked him about it this morning and he said if he were to try again he could very well ruin the man completely.'

The look on Kero's face suggested this wouldn't be such a negative outcome and internally, Elspeth agreed with her.

'I will see what I can do,' Talia promised, turning her attention back to the man, who still had not ceased in his rocking and apparently had no idea that they were even there.

So this was the pathetic excuse for a human life that was the reason that Elspeth no longer had a brother. The anger inside her was growing; so too were Gwena's protests and with a decisive move, she slammed her barriers down and shut her Companion out.

'Ventar? Ventar, it's Talia. Do you remember me?'

Elspeth glanced up at Darkwind out of the corner of her eye but saw that he was still purely focused on the snake Ventar.

'Do you remember what you told us yesterday Ventar? About Lord Orthallen?'

Elspeth smiled as the man's back stiffened and his rocking slowed. Talia was upsetting him … he deserved to be worse than upset after everything he had put her and her family through.

'Orthallen,' Ventar agreed, the word coming out so quietly that Talia had to repeat it to the other occupants of the room.

'That's right, Orthallen. Can you tell me how Lord Orthallen gave you your orders?'

The man twisted, burying his face against the wall. Elspeth's fingers curled around the hilt of the throwing knives that were strapped into her wrist sheaths.

'Orthallen,' Ventar whimpered again.

Talia nodded encouragingly and repeated her question.

Elspeth felt her stomach becoming tight with fury as she surreptitiously loosened the straps of her throwing knives. How could Talia treat this – this _perchi_ – so charitably?

'Orthallen,' Ventar said for a third time, his hands clawing at his own arms, leaving deep, red furrows.

Talia sighed and looked back over her shoulder at Kero. 'I'm sorry, but I think that's all –' she broke off abruptly and spun back around to face Ventar.

'What is it?' Kero demanded.

Talia held up a hand and leant in so that her ear was almost pressed against Ventar's lips. After a few moments in which everyone waited impatiently, Talia drew back looking grim but not a little satisfied.

'Letter,' she informed her audience. 'He keeps saying 'letter'.'

'A letter from Lord Orthallen?' Darkwind wondered aloud.

Talia nodded. 'I believe so.'

'Of course!' Kero turned to Skif. 'Go and search Ventar's rooms here at the palace. Gaytha will be able to tell you where they are. If you don't find anything there, then pay another visit to Lord Drevin and see if you can look in Ventar's old room.'

Skif saluted her. 'Aye Captain,' and before she could chastise him for his lack of manners, he had scampered out of the room.

'Is that everything you can get from him Talia?' Elspeth asked, her voice sounding oddly tense. Darkwind glanced over at her, a frown between his eyes, but she didn't notice.

'Yes,' the Queen's Own said decisively, her eyes fixed on Ventar with a mixture of disgust and pity. 'He is nothing more than a shell now.'

'Good.'

And before anyone could react physically, Elspeth drew her arm back, took aim at Ventar, and released one of her throwing knives with all the coolness of a professional assassin.

**-------------------------------**

**Okay, before anyone gets upset, I know I promised angry Selenay but a couple of new plots ideas jumped into my head and Selenay got pushed back … anyway, she will definitely be making an appearance next chapter!!**

**On to the thankyou's:**

**Shadowfax:** Welcome back!! Hope you enjoy the Owl trilogy – I think they're some of my favourite ML books, 'cos you get to see how characters like Firesong have matured. It's always fun to put Firesong in situations that he can't explain, because he's normally so cocky – so I'm glad you enjoyed that part : )

**G. Zan:** I wondered who was going to notice that my culprit is a dead guy – lol. By this time you should know how that is possible. Sorry about the lack of angry Selenay – that will come in the next chappie, I promise!

**keepers for me: **Wow – all 17 chapters at once? That must have finished you off!

**Hildi-chan:** I'm really happy you liked the Darkwind/Elspeth bit, because I didn't originally intend to write anything like that in the last chapter. But I realised that they hadn't been in the story much so far … so I thought I'd catch you up to what had been happening with them – and of course, the baby!

**faeborn2930: **It's was really hard to write Darkwind/Elspeth's relationship because I have no personal experience of how such loss can affect a relationship … so I'm very glad you thought it was okay : )

**Konitsu:** I could never hurt Silverfox – that's guys like the ultimate pacifist. It would just be too mean! Skif always gets the rubbish jobs – see what Kero's sent him to do in this chapter?

**Lizai:** Hope my story's still making sense ; ) You know, I'm still not sure what I'm gonna do with Lyra … maybe I should leave it up to you guys whether you want her to wake up or not. What do you think?

**Breezefire:** thanks for the correction on that typo – I always love getting constructive criticism! And as for mysterious servant guy … his story's just getting more and more complicated in every chapter …

**etcetera-cat: **ooh – embarrassing typos! Thanks for nit-picking – I've corrected them both now : ) You know, I worried that making Drevin's servant 'bad' would be too predictable – so I'm really relieved about what you said in your review! And I'm also glad you liked the twist – it was my favourite in the story so far because I hope it left everyone going: 'Orthallen? But he's dead!!'

**Pyrinsomniac: **well – almost sleeping Lyra and angry Selenay : ) next chappie I PROMISE!

**Queen's Own:** yup yup – Lyra … still sleeping. It's kind of an author's cop out because I don't really know what I want to do with her yet, but at the moment she doesn't really have anything to do with the plot so … she's just gonna sleep a little more.

**Next Chappie:**

- Lyra sleeps (no surprises there)

- ANGRY Selenay!!

- The conclusion of Elspeth's attack

- Skif's findings

**As always, read, review and enjoy : )**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** Valdemar, Heralds, Companions etc … none of that belongs to me, it's all the property of Mercedes Lackey. I'm just borrowing the characters for a while … apart from Aline who is most definitely mine : )

**A/N:** Hey – I'm SO sorry that this chapter is a week too late but for the first time ever in writing this story, I struggled to find inspiration. I knew what I wanted to say but I couldn't work out how to say it, which explains the wait that you've had for it.

Anyway, I'm back on track now and I promise my updates will be as regular as clockwork from now on!

Thankyou's are at the bottom of the page as usual, and this chapter is dedicated to

**------------**

**After the Storm**

**By: JoeyStar**

**Timeframe: **Set a year or so after **Owlknight**

**------------**

**(Palace – Secure Room)**

The throwing knife was a mere breath away from Ventar's unprotected back when it exploded in a burst of fiery light. Elspeth watched in disbelief and growing anger as the molten remains of her knife dripped onto the stone floor.

'Why did you do that?' she snarled furiously, turning on Darkwind.

'Elspeth – what were you thinking?' Kero demanded as Skif gaped at her and Talia bent to check that Ventar was unscathed.

'Why did you do that?' Elspeth shouted, hands balled into fists as she glared at her partner.

'Elspeth I –'

'_Damn _you Darkwind!' she cried, tears in her eyes as she fumbled for her second throwing knife. Darkwind was there before she could even grasp its hilt this time, pulling the weapon out of her grip with ease, his face tense and worried. She jerked away from him, bristling like an angry cat. 'Give it back.'

'No.'

'I said:_ give it back_!'

'Elspeth –'

She lashed out, the flat of her hand catching him across the cheek. 'How _dare _you!' she screamed, all the hate, fear and helpless anger she had been feeling, rising to the surface.

'How _dare_ you!'

'Elspeth, calm down!' his voice rose to be heard above her.

'_No_!' she yelled, face red with exertion, emotions overflowing. 'Do you know what he did, Darkwind? He _killed _my brother! And he put my sister in a coma! He treated them like – like … like _animals_! He _slaughtered _them like animals!' She shuddered. 'There was so much blood …'

'Elspeth, _ke'chara_, I know,' Darkwind assured her. He reached out to take her hands but she resisted, drawing back. 'I know how you are feeling – how you long for some kind of revenge –'

'You don't know anything!' she spat back at him. 'You have no idea how I'm feeling!'

'No?' he arched one silvery eyebrow, acting nonchalant but desperate to stop her from doing something dangerous. 'And when Dawnfire was killed by Falconsbane, do you think I did not feel as you do now?'

Elspeth's expression turned ugly. 'Dawnfire wasn't your sister. She was just another in your long line of casual lovers.' The words were designed to hurt and Darkwind flinched backwards.

'And what about my father?' he demanded.

'He wasn't _killed_!' she shouted. 'Kris is _dead_, Darkwind! There's no coming back from that and there's nothing you can say to make it better! Kris is _dead_! _He _killed my brother!' Deprived of a physical weapon, Elspeth struggled to her feet and lashed out with as much magical power as she could muster.

Once again, Darkwind prevented her attack by hastily erecting a shield around the oblivious Ventar while the watching Heralds stepped back in alarm. This time however, Darkwind wasn't about to let the attack slide. He grabbed Elspeth by the shoulders and shook her, carefully – so as not to hurt the baby.

'Elspeth, you have to stop! I will _not _let you become a murderer over this – this piece of filth!'

'Let go of me!' She struggled against his vice-like grip but Darkwind easily overpowered her.

'Elspeth, if you do this, then you will loose yourself. You will have murdered in cold blood – and you may just have ruined any chance that we have of finding out who is behind this! I love you _ke'chara_, and I can't stand back and watch you ruin your life.' He gazed beseechingly into her eyes. 'Please, don't do this. If not for me, then for the baby.'

The words seemed to deflate Elspeth. She stared hopelessly up at Darkwind for a few long moments, her posture rigid and her eyes full of pain, and then she collapsed against him. Her face twisted and she began to beat weakly against his chest. 'He deserves to die … he _deserves _it! Oh God, Darkwind … he killed my brother!'

With those words, Elspeth finally broke down and allowed herself to cry. She clung to Darkwind, sobs shaking her delicate frame as all her grief, pain and anguish rose to the fore again, engulfing her. Darkwind wrapped his arms tightly around her and simply held her silently, providing a stable presence for her to latch onto and not compounding the situation with unnecessary chatter.

'Why don't I take her back to your rooms?' Talia suggested gently, rising from her precarious position by Ventar's side.

Darkwind raised his head. 'I would rather – '

'I need someone to close the wards,' Kero cut in apologetically.

Darkwind closed his eyes briefly and then looked down at Elspeth once more. '_Ke'chara_,' he murmured, gently touching her chin. 'Will you go with Talia?'

All the fight had drained out of Elspeth and she nodded compliantly, allowing Talia to lead her from the cell and leaving Kero and Darkwind alone.

Darkwind sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. Kero glanced at him. 'Are you okay?'

The Hawkbrother smiled briefly but the expression was forced. 'I'm tired,' he admitted.

'We all are,' Kero agreed, looking across at Ventar, who was still blissfully unaware of all that had transpired, wrapped up as he was in his madness.

After a moment more of awkward silence in which Kero continued to study Ventar, Darkwind cleared his throat. 'Kero … are you finished here?'

'What – oh yes, sorry. Somehow, I don't think we're going to get anymore out of him.' She strode towards the door, Darkwind trailing. She closed the door behind them, drew the bolts and waited patiently as Darkwind re-sealed the wards.

He peered through the small grate. 'What will happen to him now?'

'Ventar? He'll face the Queen's justice,' Kero told him, following his gaze. 'You've never seen Selenay angry, have you? Some part of me almost feels sorry for him.' Her face hardened. 'Of course, then I remember what he did and my sympathy drains away.'

'Do you think I did the right thing?' Darkwind asked suddenly. 'Stopping Elspeth from killing him?'

Kero laughed shortly. 'Darkwind – I'm a mercenary. And if I had been in Elspeth's position then I would have killed him before he could draw breath." She held up a hand as Darkwind opened his mouth to speak. 'I think you did the right thing. Elspeth didn't need another tragedy to deal with – especially in her condition.' Turning from the door, she clapped Darkwind on the shoulder and led him from the room.

------------------------------

**(Palace – Royal Suite)**

When Eldan had taken it upon himself to speak to the Queen and Prince Consort about the progress of the investigation, he had momentarily forgotten the few other times that he had ever seen Selenay angry.

Like her fiery daughter, Selenay became very volatile when anger overtook her and as Eldan entered the royal suite, his queen turned away from the window, face pale and arms folded stiffly across her body.

Eldan had barely enough time to notice that Daren had also looked up at his entrance before the Queen was bearing down upon him.

'You had better be bringing me some news Eldan or I'll damn well go and find Kero myself!'

Eldan smiled gently, trying to placate her. 'That's why I'm here Selenay. And in fairness to Kero, she wanted to get all the facts straight before she troubled you with them.'

'Troubled me with them?' Selenay returned sharply. 'What right does she have to keep them from me? This has _nothing _to do with her!'

In truth, Eldan knew that Selenay wasn't really angry with his partner, she was simply furious with her inability to aid the investigation. Kero had put her foot down when this whole mess had begun and ensured that the investigation would proceed without Selenay's input – as was the correct procedure. Unfortunately, Selenay hadn't agreed with that opinion and it was evident that time hadn't stilled her temper.

'This concerns _my_ family, Eldan, and I'm being treated like some kind of fool!' Selenay continued angrily. 'Tell me what is going on!'

It sounded like a royal command and Eldan treated it as such. 'Yes, your Majesty,' he replied, bowing his head slightly. When Selenay made no move to invite him to sit down but simply stood with her arms folded and a resolute expression on her face, Eldan glanced at the chairs where Daren was still sitting, watching them. 'Could I prevail upon you for a seat?' he asked civilly, diffusing the situation by distraction, as only a trained diplomat could do. 'I'm not as young as I used to be.'

'None of us are,' Daren commented from his position, pushing a chair in Eldan's direction. 'Help yourself.'

Faced with the polite interaction between the two men and the fact that Eldan was settling himself comfortably, Selenay had no choice but to join them. She sat stiffly, her posture telling them that she would much rather be elsewhere but wasn't prepared to move until she had the information that she wanted.

Before the Queen could ask anymore anxious questions, Eldan smoothly launched into the long awaited explanation of events, leaving as little out as possible. When he reached the part in which Ventar had finally been captured and was currently imprisoned in her dungeon, Selenay's hands wrapped so tightly around the end of the chair's armrests that her knuckles shone whitely.

'He's here? In the palace?'

Eldan nodded. 'We have the young Healer, Keisha, to thank for that.'

'And he's been here … how long?'

Eldan caught the dangerous flicker in her eyes. 'Now Selenay –'

'A day? A week? A month?' she interrupted him. 'How long Eldan?'

'Well I can't say –'

'Stop being so bloody diplomatic and tell me the truth! How long has my son's murderer been under this roof?'

Eldan sighed inwardly, suddenly regretting having volunteered for this job. It wasn't that he didn't want to have to face Selenay's anger; it was that he hated his words for hurting her. 'Several days, your Majesty,' he admitted finally.

Selenay's sharp intake of breath sounded impossibly loud in the silence of the suite. She stared at him. 'Several days?'

'Yes.'

Her voice developed a dangerous edge. 'And no one told me? Why?'

'Selenay – you _know _why.'

'Dammit Eldan!' she slammed her right hand down on the arm of the chair, face flushed. 'How dare you and Kero take such liberties with the truth? I have a right to know what goes in inside my own palace! He – he killed my son for Haven's sake!'

'Which is precisely why we didn't tell you,' Eldan broke in gently, eyes pleading with Selenay to understand. 'The investigation needed to proceed unhindered; your involvement was too personal.'

'This monster almost ripped my family apart and you think I'm being too personal?' Selenay demanded angrily. 'Of course it is personal! It's personal to everyone – to _all_ of the Heralds – so don't you try and tell me that I have been refused information because it's too personal. What you have done in this case is not only a disgusting abuse of my trust, it's also a denial of my rights.' She raised her chin mulishly. 'I've half a mind to bring you up on charges with the Heraldic Circle.'

As Eldan tried to digest this new attack and formulate a diplomatic response, Daren sat forward in his chair and took his wife's hand in his. 'Selenay,' he said softly, 'think about what you're saying, love. You _know _Eldan and you know Kero too. Would they ever do anything to purposefully hurt you?'

Taken aback by her husband's intervention, Selenay faltered. 'Of course not.'

'Then you should trust their judgement in this matter as you have in every other situation before this.' Daren squeezed her hands supportively. 'I know it's difficult, my love, but Kero has experience in these matters. If she kept the truth from us then there is a good reason for it.' He looked up and met Eldan's thankful gaze. 'Right Eldan?'

'Yes,' the dark-haired Herald agreed, picking up the proffered thread of conversation. 'Selenay, Kero was trying to protect you by keeping this information from you. She knows that you would have sought revenge and our best chance of finding out who is behind this is to keep Ventar alive.'

'Ventar,' Selenay murmured, turning the name over in her mouth.

'He will face trial once Kero has finished questioning him,' Eldan assured her. 'He will be punished for his crime.'

Selenay finally raised her head and looked straight at Eldan, her eyes brimming with tears. 'That won't bring Kris back though, will it?'

Eldan shook his head slowly. 'No, Selenay, it won't. He is at peace in the Havens now and no amount of revenge will bring him back. Elspeth … Elspeth learnt that the hard way.'

'Elspeth?' Selenay looked stricken. 'Is she –?'

'She is fine now,' Eldan promised. 'She is working through her own grief as you work through yours.'

'I have not seen her … for some time,' Selenay realised slowly. 'I have been so consumed with the need to punish someone … that I have been neglecting my – my remaining children.'

Eldan rose and smile down at her. 'Go Selenay – go and be with your children. And rest assured that Kero and I will bring the perpetrators of this crime to justice. We –'

_:Chosen!:_ Ratha interrupted him hurriedly, speaking in a collection of words and images. _:The man …:_

_:Ventar?:_ Eldan returned.

The Companion sent a feeling of assent. :_Yes. Chosen …:_

_:What?:_ Eldan demanded, alarmed by Ratha's urgent tone.

_: … He is dead.:_

-------------------------------

**(Palace – Secure Room)**

'How could this have happened?' Kero asked the air disbelieving, staring at the still, silent body of a man that, a fraction of a candlemark ago, had been living and breathing.

Ventar's death had been reported by the guard who had returned to his post outside the door, once Kero and Darkwind had departed. The fellow, a middle-aged man with a red face, had noticed the absence of the usual mutterings and had drawn back the grate to inspect the prisoner. Fearing the worst, he had quickly raised the alarm and, with Darkwind's aid, the cell door was soon open. It was mere moments later that the guard's diagnosis was confirmed by Healer Devan.

'The door was locked, the magical wards were in place …' Darkwind shook his head. 'This does not make any sense to me.'

'The Queen will be most displeased,' Talia murmured, a frown between her eyes.

Kero looked at her as if she had grown horns. 'Displeased? Displeased? Selenay will be catatonic! And there's no chance of keeping this from her – not now all the Companions know.' The Herald Captain looked across at Devan, who had risen from the body and was wiping his hands on his robes. 'What's the verdict?'

Oddly enough, Devan shot Talia an uneasy glance before answering Kero's question. 'Well, I'm not exactly sure but I think – it could be –'

'Devan – stop hedging,' Talia urged him with a weak smile.

Devan sighed and ran one hand through his greying hair. 'It was argonel, Talia,' he said frankly, looking apologetically at the Queen's Own. 'He took argonel.'

A flicker of half-remembered fear shone briefly in Talia's eyes and she lowered her head quickly to hide her reaction from the others. Once she had composed herself she looked up again, expression pleasant and eyes clear. 'A most effective way to escape from life.'

'Indeed,' Devan agreed solemnly but Kero shook her head.

'It doesn't make any sense!' she declared. 'This room was kept locked at all times. There is no possible way that Ventar could have come into the possession of this argonel.'

'Even the most secure prison can be overcome,' Talia injected quietly, remembering her own salvation at the hands of Evan, the Valdermaran trader.

'Not this one,' Kero disagreed. 'One of the first things I did when I came to Haven was to access the conditions down here. There isn't a single chink in the brickwork that I don't know about and not one of those tiny faults can be found in relation to this cell.'

'Then perhaps one of the guards –' Darkwind began reluctantly but was interrupted when the red-faced man that had alerted them to Ventar's death stepped forward, his spear clanging loudly against the stony ground.

The man stood his ground, even when he came under the scrutiny of the Heralds, Healer and Hawkbrother. 'Beggin' your pardon me lords, ladies, but I've been standin' guard since you me lady and the good lord,' he nodded to Kero and Darkwind, 'left not 'alf a candlemark ago. No one 'as come down 'ere since then, I can promise you that.'

Even without Kero or Talia invoking the truth spell, it was clear that the guardsman was speaking the truth. His whole body quivered with indignation at Darkwind's remark and the courteous Hawkbrother inclined his head towards the guard. 'Then I apologise for my remark and it seems we must look elsewhere for our explanation.'

'What of the wards?' Devan wanted to know, looking at the mage.

Darkwind looked dubious. 'I can check them … but either Firesong or I would have felt it if the wards had been breached.' He turned away and rested the flat of one hand against the door. As the others watched, his eyes became distant and unfocused. After a moment he stepped back and lowered his arm. 'They are untouched.'

Kero threw her hands up in the air with a heavy sigh. 'So we're back at the beginning again.'

'Maybe not,' a voice hailed from behind them. Everyone turned to see Skif clattering down the stairs. He was grinning widely and waving a piece of paper like a flag.

'You've been busy,' Talia observed.

Skif waved the paper in front of her face. 'And look what I've found!'

Kero snatched the object out of his hand and scanned it quickly. 'Well, well, well … our elusive letter.'

Skif pulled a face at Kero. 'Now you've gone and spoilt my surprise.'

'The one that Ventar spoke of?' Talia ignored Skif and peered over Kero's shoulder. 'Well this certainly seems conclusive.'

'What does it say?' Darkwind asked.

Seeing as Kero and Talia were still reading the letter, Skif answered the Tayledras's question. 'It's a letter. From Orthallen to Ventar. Seems old Ventar was one of the Orthallen's most trusted servants and it also seems that Orthallen planned for every eventually. I don't think we'll ever know how Ventar got his hands on this after Orthallen's death but it reads much like a will.'

'It details Orthallen's wishes,' Talia put in, glancing up from the paper. 'Concerning Selenay, Elspeth, me, Dirk … anyone who ever crossed him.'

'I suppose this closes the case then,' Devan said slowly.

Skif nodded enthusiastically. 'We finally know who was behind all of this.' He sobered. 'Not that it's any consolation to Elspeth or the queen.'

'At least we can give them assurance that nothing like this is every going to happen again,' Talia said positively. 'And at least we have seen an end to this horrible situation.'

Kero straightened decisively. 'We should take this news to Selenay. Devan – if you could see to Ventar?'

The Healer nodded wearily and ducked back inside the cell. The Heralds moved off towards the stairs but Darkwind remained where he was, thoughtfully gazing at the open iron door of the cell. He had the feeling that they had overlooked something in their haste to find a culprit. There were still so many unanswered questions connected to Ventar's mysterious disappearing magic and how a bottle of argonel had appeared inside the cell when the door had been locked and the wards firmly in place.

Magical questions … who better to ask than his old teacher? After nodding a farewell to Devan. Darkwind swept up the stairs, intent on finding Firesong.

---------------------------

**(Palace – library)**

'Here,' An'desha said triumphantly, drawing a thick, heavy tome from one of the wooden bookshelves and placing it carefully upon the table. He made to open it but Firesong put his hand on the book's cover, fingers tracing the faded lettering.

'What language is this?'

'I believe it to be an ancient form of Kaled'a'in,' the half-Shin'a'in replied, pulling out a chair and sinking into it. He drew the book over to him and began flicking through the faded pages carefully, as Firesong and Silverfox looked on from their respective seats.

An intense look of concentration fell over An'desha's face as his eyes scanned page after page, searching for something that only he could recognise. Firesong shifted restlessly in his chair, Aya squawking his disapproval and abandoning the Hawkbrother's shoulder for a far safer perch on top of one of the bookcases.

As An'desha continued to scan the thick book, Firesong began to beat a tattoo on the desktop with his fingers. The half-Shin'a'in ignored him, seemingly immersed in his search but Silverfox glanced across at him, humour in his dark gaze. Firesong continued to drum unconsciously, the sound echoing loudly in the quiet air of the library, until Silverfox reached across and laid his hand over the mage's, stilling his fingers. Firesong looked up sharply, as if the movement had surprised him and Silverfox grinned.

'Found it!' An'desha exclaimed before his friends could continue their silent conversation any further.

Firesong heaved a gusty sigh of relief and leant across the table so that he could see what An'desha was referring to.

The younger Adept tapped the page with one finger. 'I knew that I had read about this phenomenon somewhere before. Look here,' he bent over the book, reading aloud: ' _'removing of such a gift is said to be dangerous and fraught with troubles but an attainable status should the Adept be strong enough. The vessel of this power must be a willing recipient and must possess no such power themselves. The transferral is long and arduous, and should not be undertaken without correct supervision. Many Adepts have performed the ritual incorrectly and stripped themselves of their gift for eternity; very few have achieved a complete transferral.'_ '

'So to put it in more simplistic terms, such a process is long, rare and incredibly dangerous?' Silverfox surmised.

An'desha nodded. 'What is written next leads me to believe that this … this transferral as the book calls it, requires an incantation of some kind – as some of the old magics do. However, there is no sign of it within the pages of this text.'

Firesong frowned thoughtfully. 'How old is that book?'

An'desha shrugged helplessly. 'I know not. There are books in the library that pre-date any I have ever seen before. I believe the Valdemaran's original Baron must have brought them with him when he fled the Empire.'

'But they did not know Kaled'a'in,' Silverfox pointed out. 'This book must be from Urtho's time at the latest.'

'That would explain why none of the modern Adepts know of it,' Firesong said, justifying his own lack of knowledge. 'What of Ma'ar? Did he ever use this spell?'

An'desha considered the question carefully, eyes becoming distant as he quickly scoured the memories left behind by Falconsbane's reign in his body. After several long moments, he shook his head slowly. 'If he did then the memory is lost to the mists of time. I do believe however, that he knew of it.'

'He knew the incantation?' Firesong pressed.

An'desha nodded slowly. 'I believe so. Though I cannot be sure. His memories … it is still difficult to delve too deeply into them.'

'But surely it doesn't matter if Ma'ar knew them or not,' Silverfox said, looking from one Adept to the other. 'Firesong, you destroyed Falconsbane in such a way that it prevented Ma'ar from ever returning. There is no way that he could have had a hand in this.'

'Not unless he reached from beyond the grave,' Firesong remarked moodily, his good mood fading rapidly as he realised that in truth, their discovery yielded limited explanations.

An'desha shivered. 'Please do not even joke about that Firesong!' the young man responded, his voice tight. 'If such a monster had lived inside of you, you would realise what an alarming and unwelcome thought that is.'

Firesong blinked and cleared his throat uncomfortably. 'You're right An'desha and for that I apologise. The comment was … uncalled for.'

'Firesong being humbled,' Silverfox laughed in an attempt at brevity, 'there's something I never thought I'd see!'

Firesong shook his head good-naturedly; An'desha smiled and the atmosphere of the room relaxed once more.

Just as Firesong was about to continue the conversation by requesting to see the book himself, the door to the library creaked open and a familiar figure poked his head around the doorframe.

'Darkwind!' Firesong called brightly, realising how long it had been since he had had a proper conversation with his fellow Adept. 'Come and join us!'

Darkwind stepped into the room and closed the door behind him, looking relieved. 'Vree told me you were here,' he said by way of a greeting, walking across the room towards them as Vree flew up to join Aya on the top of the bookcase, a situation that didn't please the fussy Firebird.

'You've been looking for us?' Silverfox asked.

'Yes – well, Firesong to be more exact.' Darkwind sunk into the chair next to An'desha and it was only then that they could see how weary he looked. His normally golden skin was pale and there were dark shadows underneath his eyes.

'You look ill,' Firesong told him bluntly, his directness bringing a weak smile to Darkwind's face.

'A lot has been happening.' He rubbed his hands over his face and sighed. 'Many things … that do not make sense.'

'How is Elspeth?' Silverfox enquired politely, hoping to take Darkwind's mind of whatever was troubling him.

The Tayledras smiled ironically. 'Therein lies one of the problems. She tried to kill Ventar.'

'What?!'

'Hush Firesong,' Silverfox cut in, non-too patiently. The kestra'chern turned his attention back to Darkwind. 'What happened?'

Feeling as if he needed someone to talk to, Darkwind found himself telling them everything that had transpired since Elspeth's attack upon Ventar, including the fact that the man in question was now dead.

Firesong blinked. 'It appears that we've missed a great deal of activity while we've been chasing magical myths.'

'The Heralds believe they have solved the case,' Darkwind admitted.

'But you don't?' An'desha asked, looking at the other man curiously.

Darkwind opened his mouth to respond and then faltered. 'I don't know,' he said finally, 'but it seems to me that there are too many unanswered questions.'

'Questions that relate to magic,' Firesong finished for him, following his thoughts. 'Therefore you came in search of me.'

Darkwind nodded. 'How did a bottle of argonel get into a locked and shielded cell? And what about the servant's disappearing gift? I cannot understand how the Heralds can overlook such things.'

'They wish to appease Queen Selenay,' Silverfox said. 'Their haste is understandable.'

Firesong slapped his hand down on the table. 'That does not excuse such neglect,' he said firmly, 'though I think we can shed a little light on the matter of the disappearing gift. An'desha?'

The half-Shin'a'in obligingly read the passage aloud again as Firesong and Silverfox watched Darkwind, gauging his reaction. The older Hawkbrother's eyes narrowed as An'desha finished and he looked thoughtful.

'To have achieved such a state …' Darkwind spoke carefully, '… someone else must have performed this spell. Someone with great power.'

'Someone with power enough to break through my wards,' Firesong agreed grimly, adding as an afterthought: 'Though that still does not explain the bottle of argonel.'

'These are serious conclusions,' Silverfox told them, sharing a worried glance with An'desha. 'Do you know what this means?'

'It means that Lord Orthallen was simply an excuse,' Darkwind stated. 'It means that the attack was orchestrated by someone else. And it means that whoever did this … is still unaccounted for.'

---------------------------------

**Dun, Dun, DUN!!!!**

**So there you have it, another spanner has been thrown into the works! Oh, incidentally, I've just realised how one of the lines in this chapter is the same as a line in the Star Wars film AotC … so if anyone spots it – have a cookie : )**

**And here are the thankyou's:**

**Hildi-chan:** yup yup – the investigation is proceeding at full speed! I think we're nearing the end of it now … but I'm not gonna give anything away

**G. Zan:** I got the paperback books – hardback is toooo expensive! Got to say that the ones about Vanyel are probably my favourite ML books but I like all the ones you listed too. Hope you like the angry Selenay!

**Owl:** aha – but Ventar wasn't killed by Elspeth!!! Fooled you! I agree it would have been poetic justice but she's been through so much already, I didn't want to stick another murder on her conscience. Thanks for the words about my exams and here's hoping I get my uni place!

**etcetera-cat: **phew – I'm glad you liked the manipulative Elspeth because I put a lot of thought into that section of the chapter. And as always, thanks for nitpicking – you're generally the only one who does and it's always useful : )

**Lizai:** hmm … interesting point about the abdication. I'm not sure about that – have to have a think about Lyra's position in this story.

**phoenixfeather: **wow – you put off eating dinner to read my story? I am amazed!! Hehe – sorry the update has been a long time in coming – I'll try and be more regular from now on.

**Pyrinsomniac:** yup – you've got to love Firesong. He's a lot of fun to write. And yes, I am proudly upholding the English flag here in fanfic … we English writers seem to be a dying breed : )

**Shadowfax:** I LOVE Angel!! I just wish they would show it at more reasonable times here in England. It's on at 12.50 at night … and I keep forgetting to record it … oh well – glad you like the chappie and welcome back to the land of the internet connection!

**faeborn2930: **thanks for the correction on Tylendal's name – I KNEW it didn't look right! Elspeth can be a bit of a pain in the butt something but hey, she's going through a hard time so I guess we have to be a little understanding : )

**Next chapter:**

- Conclusion of the investigation

- Darkwind/Elspeth moments

- Selenay's blindness

**As always, read, review and enjoy : )**


End file.
